Paw Patrol: Pups against the Darkblade
by FireScorpion54
Summary: When the darkness comes to Adventure Bay is up for the Paw Patrol to fight against it and push it back to where it came from.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… and welcome to my new Paw Patrol story. As you noticed, it is a Paw Patrol crossover with Destiny. This story may be rated T but be warned it contains things that are mature. There are four OCs here and they belong to CAT 137, he may have given me full permission but he deserves his credits in this story, thanks buddy. Let's make the darkness fall…**

* * *

 **Luna: When darkness descends upon your skin**

 **Don't let it fill you, don't let it in.**

 **Don't turn to look or let it know**

 **That you're willing to let the light go**

 **When the light is gone, darkness will embrace**

 **Those who wish it to take light's place.**

 **When you find a passion in the dark of night,**

 **Be watchful of a love that blinds your sight**

 **For darkness has a beauty that hides all lies**

 **Tricks you to think love is before your eyes.**

 **There is something that lurks in the dark**

 **Longing to drink in your spark.**

 **Be careful of what you see or feel**

 **For you may be it's very next meal.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The arrival.**

Far away in the rings of Saturn, there was the dreadnaught, the main ship that belongs to Oryx a King that has fallen under the hands of a group of Guardians. His defeat was a glorious day for them but it was a much awaited day for a certain Hive Knight that was left isolated in the Sunless Cell. Alak Hul the Darkblade the foster son of the Taken King and foster brother of Crota and the Deathsingers Ir Anuk and Ir Halak. He was put in this prison due to his rebellion against Oryx, when he heard that Oryx has fallen he was happy that now there was no one in his post, especially since Crota was defeated long ago, there was no heir to his throne anymore. He thought this was his chance to take what he always want it. But then those pesky Guardians decided to drop on his cell. He was angry enough that he has to spend his life in this dark cell now three bugs show up at his cell. Damn all those guys. During his fight, he was losing very easily, but his anger turned his teleportation abilities to go further his expectations. He suddenly vanished from the cell, the Guardians were curious of this, their target was gone and they were extremely puzzled but yet they could say that they defeated the Darkblade as the darkness of his essence vanished like him. He was gone from everything. The Darkblade's anger turned his teleportation into a portal to a different universe or reality. When the ashes of his teleportation vanished Alak Hul appeared in a dark cave. He looked around, and boy the cave was small. Well at least he had his trusty weapon with him. He looked around the dark cave and suddenly a roar came from behind him. A bear stood high the same 12 feet height he had. The hideous bear was roaring in anger trying to scare the Darkblade. Alak Hul was annoyed by this bear's roaring so he strangely managed to make the darkness thicker. The bear stopped roaring and then Alak Hul grabbed the bear by the neck and made a deadly grip on the bear's neck. He put his blade down and with his right arm he ripped the bear's head off. He dropped the body and looked at the bear's severed head.

Alak Hul: (Dark deep voice.) Challenge me and you will face my power. (He threw the head away and picked his blade again.)

Alak Hul wen to exit the cave just to be met by a forest, be the forest was surrounded with the light of the sun. He backed away from the entrance, damn Oryx, his time in the cell has made him so used to the dark that he can't stand the sun anymore like the Hive usually do or the Taken. The brightness is too much he preferred to be in the cave rather than be in the sun. Maybe the night was better to explore this place. He just hopes there aren't any Guardians waiting for him. Well lucky for him there aren't and he pretty much is the only Hive in existence on this new universe. He was placed in a cave in a place called Adventure Bay. His powers are now out of this world, powers that no one even knows that exist.

* * *

 **(Lookout tower.)**

The Lookout tower, home of the Paw Patrol. Inside the tower was a kid playing some games in a device called the Paw Pad until he got a call.

Ryder: Hello, Ryder here.

Mr. Porter: Hello Ryder, I need help.

Ryder: What is it?

Mr. Porter: Well, I was on my way to make some delivery and I have seem to have blown a tire on the way, I'm in the bridge. I want to fix this as soon as possible, I have cold food that requires to be in fridges right away.

Ryder: Don't worry Mr. Porter. No job is too big, no pup is too small. (He slide his Paw Pad.) Paw Patrol to the Lookout.

Pups: Ryder is calling!

The pups stopped playing and ran immediately to the elevator not after Marshall crashed into them like always. The elevator went up and they changed into their uniforms. As they arrived on the top floor they jumped into their position.

Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder: All right pups, Mr. Porter just called saying he needs help with his van, he was making some deliveries and his van has a blown tire. We need to replace it fast because he has refrigerated food in there. I need Rocky to use your tools to replace that tire.

Rocky: Green means go!

Ryder: And Chase. I need you to avoid any traffic in the bridge.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll!

Everyone got in their vehicles and went to the bridge while the rest stood in the Lookout.

Marshall: Well, who wants to play while we wait?

Skye: I want to. How about we play Tag.

Zuma: Suwe, but I will not be it, I was it last time.

Rubble: Then let it be Skye, it was her idea after all.

Skye: All right, I'll be it. But you are making a big mistake.

The three pups started to run away from Skye, while she chased them down. Her first target was Marshall, she had a hard time getting him since he was a fast runner in the team. She couldn't get him but she knew he had a weakness, he wasn't very well coordinated. When he suddenly tripped he started to spin around like crazy until he crashed, this gave Skya a great opening, she jumped in place and tagged Marshall.

Skye: See I told you, you were making a big mistake.

Marshall: Whatever girlfriend. Now you better run.

Marshall stood up just to see Skye already gone. That little girl sure was shift whenever she want it. For something so small to move so fast. He put an annoyed face for having someone so small in the team. He hate it to have be it against her, even knowing there were the others but if he ever want it to get her, she was too hard to find. He started to search for Zuma and Rubble. He could see them taunting him right in the open, he ran to them and they broke to a separation to make Marshall choose. As Zuma maybe a little less fast than himself he knew Zuma was really agile to quickly recover from turns and other stuff. So he went to follow Rubble, and like he presumed Rubble was easy to get. He tagged Rubble and started to run away. Just as they kept playing Ryder, Rocky and Chase arrived from their mission. Everyone stopped playing and went to Ryder.

Marshall: So, how did it go?

Ryder: It went great. We made it in time before the food could lose the cold. So, what happened around?

Zuma: Nothing much, just playing tag.

Rubble: Yeah.

Ryder: Well it is getting late, so let just make dinner and then get ready for bed earlier. Tomorrow we will go visit Jake and Everest, and we promised we would go in the morning very early.

Chase: We wouldn't want to be late for that.

Ryder went inside and went to prepare the dinner. As he did the pups were inside watching Apollo the Super pup. The episode was one of Apollo going in a dark cave and fighting a big scary looking monster, the monster looked like a Bigfoot but was easily defeated by Apollo because he knocked him down with a rock that ripped him causing the monster to fall and landing unconscious, then Apollo tied up the monster and got out of the cave flying.

Rubble: Wow, Apollo sure is brave to fight that monster.

Zuma: Do you imagined that we go in a cave and find a monster that big. What would you do?

Rubble: I would push him down and tie him up like Apollo did.

Everyone almost agreed with the pushing him down thing because the bigger they are the harder they fall. But Chase said one thing that made them gasp.

Chase: I would shoot it until is dead.

They gasped.

Chase: What? Is a monster so I would just be defending myself. Besides if I don't I would be the one paying the price.

They then saw his point even though it was kind of harsh.

Chase: But monsters aren't real, so nothing bad can happen.

Marshall: That's true.

Ryder called them and they went to eat their diner. As soon as they finished eating they quickly went to sleep. Tomorrow they had a new day. But Adventure Bay won't be the same now. When night hit the little city a pup as standing in a hill, observing the city. It was quiet, too quiet. The pup kept on moving along and reached over to the beach. The pup was wearing a cloak but it had red glowing irises under the hood. It made a big noticeable grin when it stared at the Lookout.

Pup: Hello Adventure Bay, Lu is back from hell.

Lu was almost enjoying his coming until he sensed a strange source of Darkness. It was in Adventure Bay but it wasn't close, but despite that, it was so strong it felt close. Lu took off his hood off. He was a hellhound with black eyes and red irises, his fur was ash black, and he was wearing a weird necklace, with the meaning that he was ascendant to the throne of his Grandfather and then father. But yet the time has not come for him to get the title. His collar represented that he was already powerful enough to be the next one in the position, it was a dark silver and it had spikes around. It carried a winged horned dog with a red diamond in the middle as an amulet.

Lu: Why do I smell darkness? Who dares to think they have more power than me?

He was feeling uneasy at feeling this strange source of darkness. For some reason it felt beyond powerful, even more than his Grandfather Cerberus. It must be some kind of joke even he knew Marshall wasn't this much powerful especially at the position he was now as ascendant. He shrugged it off, it must be the feeling of being in hell too much maybe Cerberus's presence was still on him but why did it felt like it was even beyond that? He started to follow the feeling right into a forest, he kept walking but as he continued everything was getting darker. Then his grandfather's voice rang I his head, one thing of being ascendant was that he could keep contact with Cerberus telepathically.

Cerberus: What is this feeling of Darkness? Find it quickly. But be careful. Their voices are inside my mind.

Lu kept walking in the darkness, all he saw was destroyed trees and dead animals and some strange black mist surrounding the corpses.

Cerberus: Ugh, you won't get in my mind! I won't give in to you!

Lu was getting worried now, could there be a stronger enemy than Cerberus? It was scaring him to hear his grandfather struggling with the darkness, he could even feel the presence. Then Lu reached a cave and it was pitch black. It was hard to see this level of darkness scared him. He may be 500 years old but in hell that was considered a 1 year pup in standards of Earth. He was getting the creeps, the darkness and the cold breeze it haunted him.

Lu: What is going on?

Cerberus: HE'S HERE! (Said with shock and despair.)

Then heavy footsteps were approaching revealing a gigantic monster. Lu started to run away from the monster and then the mo0nster hit the ground with the blade which caused a tremor that made Lu to fall and feel paralyzed. The monster was walking to Lu and with the little power he had Lu stood up and kept on running like ha had never run. The monster stopped chasing him and went back to the cave. When Lu got out of the forest he started to hyperventilate, he maybe a fearless being but this was a onetime type of scare, he never met this type of darkness. It scared him but he relaxed himself, surely Cerberus knows about it, he always knows.

Cerberus: A real Knight of the darkness. Those creatures are nothing but beings of pure dark. I never thought a knight from the darkness would be real but now we have seen one. I…I…I have never seen one, he won't be an easy target. We are doomed to suffer for a long time, with that knight around we are powerless.

Lu could hear the desperation in his grandfather's voice, the great Cerberus was scared of this being. He had to find a small team despite the things. Then a pup from behind talked to him.

Pup: I can help you. My home was taken away from me. By him.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back with more…**

* * *

 **Smokey: O, moon that ridst the night to wake**

 **Before the dawn is pale**

 **The hamadryad in the brake**

 **The satyr in the vale.**

 **Caught in the net of shadows**

 **What dreams hast thou to show**

 **Who treads the silent meadows**

 **To worship thee below…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Recruiting.**

Lu stared at the pup and it was a white Beagle with some low hints of blue, just like the snow, and it had green eyes but the right one was covered by the bag on the head. She had a nice body. Lu was thinking dirty already.

Misty: My name is Misty and I can help you out. I mean if you agree with it.

Lu: Oh I agree on it completely babe.

Misty: Well, first of all, don't hit on me boy. Second I know who you are and who you are, so any tricks and you can forget about my help. And third, I don't want your filthy paws on me. (She said hitting away his paw.)

Lu: Oh come on baby, don't be so harsh.

Misty: Why don't you return in the forest and start running like the wuss you were.

Lu: Wuss? Watch it Cupcake, I fear nothing!

Misty: Says the hellhound who ran out of the forest with his tail between his tails.

Misty's last comment was enough to shut him up.

Misty: That's what I thought. Now, we need more teams.

Lu: Yeah, whatever. Why do you want to help anyways?

Misty: Because that big guy in the forest went on a rampage in my home a while ago, I can't even know if the whole town is alive. I could have done something but for some reason it was utterly dark. Even for me.

Lu: No shit. If it was dark then is obvious you couldn't see.

Misty: I'm saying that because I have better sight than a dog would normally have.

Lu: Well I have better sight than canines and yet I couldn't see, no surprise there. If I can't see in darkness then no one can you brat.

Misty punched Lu hard making him flop right to the ground.

Lu: Why you little…

Misty: Sorry, I have no control over my strength. (She teased.)

Lu: I have no control over my strength. (He mocked.)

While they kept walking, Alak Hul was walking in the forest to reach Adventure Bay. But he was far enough to at least be undetected. As he kept walking he had a black fox walking along him. He recently discovered he had Oryx's powers to take and make an army of Taken. The fox wasn't a Taken but was a minion of the dark, and Alak Hul made it his sword. The fox was larger than a normal fox, it was armored and it had three green glowing eyes but the third one was a circle making it look like a glowing stone but it was an eye. And it carried a Hive sword on its back. Alak Hul stopped walking after they reached the exit of the forest, he then signaled his sword to go and scout the area. The fox with its quick movement ran in amazing speed to Adventure Bay. Alak Hul stood looking at the place, this place had a faint scent of light but it wasn't Guardian based light, it was the puny powerless light, He could also feel a presence from hell, but hell as he suspected was still a weak place. He has never been in hell but he did heard it wasn't stronger than Hives. Demons were a tortured soul that was bound to suffer even if it looked like it was having fun doing wrong, in reality it is suffering. Hives were creatures filled with evil, they didn't suffer at doing evil, instead they worship the evil, they even destroy things in the worst way they could think, after all the near extinction of the Awoken was thanks to them, but those who lived made an alliance with the Guardians. And for Alak Hul it was a pain in the ass. Now he was concentrating on waiting until his trusty fox to return with good news.

Misty: Ah Adventure Bay, the place where I can find trusting friends.

Lu: A place where I can keep suffering, great to be back in the one place that makes my misery even bigger.

Misty ignored Lu's comment and kept walking around but then she saw something pass swiftly in front of them.

Lu: What on hell was that?

Misty tried to have a better look at the rapid movement but whatever it was it was moving way too fast.

Misty: Come on we must see what it is.

Lu: Really? How do you suppose we do that? If you haven't noticed that thing is moving too fucking fast to even follow it. Oh but I know what it is, I have smelled this scent before. Is a blasted fox, for the love of Lucifer I hate those things.

Misty: Really? Even ninetailed fox.

Lu: No he is cool but those fox are so incredibly annoying. That's why you should never trust a fox, they are always tricksters.

Fox: Oh that hurts my feelings.

Lu: Aha! Yeesh what is that thing on your forehead? Is that another eye?

Fox: No is a stone. (He lied.)

Misty: Why are you carrying a sword and wearing armor but no helmet?

Fox: I'm a warrior.

Misty: Really?

Fox: Yeah, but I work alone, and even if I don't I wouldn't work with mutts like you.

Lu: Why do you say about working together?

Fox: You are desperate, you are looking to recruit some dogs to work on something. I can see it in your faces.

Lu: He is good, but I wouldn't try to bother trusting him.

Misty: You are a hellhound and yet we are together in this shit.

Fox: Oh well, I have done scouting around this area, so I'll be gone.

Lu: Where are you going sum? Get back here! The nerves of that guy.

Misty: Something tells me this isn't the last time we will see him.

The fox returned to Alak Hul.

Fox: My king, I have done what you asked. The place is just as we expected, the faint scent of light was only that, a small spark of strong beings but not in the level of Guardians. And I have managed to enter in contact with two of them and one was a hellhound in his 500s, apparently these two are planning on recruiting dogs to plan a fight with you. So far there is nothing threatening for us.

Alak Hul: Excellent, you have done well. We will have them bowing to us.

Fox: And what if they don't.

Alak Hul: Then I will take them all.

(Lu and Misty)

Lu: So why are we walking around in this dump of place? Don't tell me we are going to ask them.

Misty: They are the only ones that can help.

As they kept walking and suddenly they stumbled upon a black Beagle with a lot of hair in the head making it look in a punk style and was playing with a knife by throwing it in the air and catching it. He was laying with the left paw behind his head and his right hind leg crossed with his left hind leg, he had his eyes closed.

Lu: Hey that guy seems reasonable. Why don't we ask him to help us?

Misty: I don't think that is a good idea.

Lu: Hey you there, can I talk with you punk?

The Beagle then shoot a fire ball to them making Lu stop walking.

Misty: Hey Smokey.

Smokey: Misty, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to cross my territory.

Misty: I told him not to.

Smokey opened his eyes revealing a dark blue color.

Misty: Love your new hairdo.

Smokey: Why are you two here?

Lu: Well you see, we are looking for strong dogs to help us to take on a knight of the darkness. And here I though hey this guy could be good.

Smokey: Not interested.

Lu: Oh come on, you look like a strong one.

Smokey: I don't care.

Lu: Please I need someone to talk to, and things would be worst if the Paw Patrol gets a hold of our mission, forcing us to work with them.

Smokey: You took my interest away.

Misty: Ugh I knew you would be a pain in the ass.

Smokey: You guessed right, now scram.

Misty: Marshall would help us without even thinking about it, he was always so strong and brave and helpful when need it.

The knife got stuck in the wall inches away of her face. Lu jumped from the sudden throw. Smokey got close to her face.

Smokey: Don't you ever, ever compare me to that asshole of Marshall. He is not so different from us, he is just another suck up who plays hero just because he has his stupid friends. Marshall this, Marshall that. Is all about Marshall, who get praised like a God, he is nothing towards the real danger. He is just as worthless as any pup.

He grabs his knife and started to walk away.

Lu: I like this guy. Hey Smokey please just consider. I mean, look at it this way. If you were the one who defeat this knight you would be the hero around and Marshall would be nothing.

Smokey: That's the problem of this world, they always look for someone to worship, no one can accept the fact that the world will always be in danger, but since Marshall is the oh so grandson of Tails and is super powerful then let's make him a statue to praise his power. You don't need powers to be a hero, you just need to fight for the good, for what is right.

Lu: Then do it to help the world. I mean this guy will start a reign on it, and if we don't do anything then we are goners.

Smokey stopped for a moment and gave a long thought of it. He could try to help the world, after all it would help the cause.

Smokey: (sighs) Fine, but as soon as this is over I will scram, the sooner we do this the better is for me to stay away from Marshall.

Lu: Excellent, then should we continue?

Misty: Sure, I have a friend who can help.

Smokey: Not her.

Misty: Yes is her, so shut up.

Lu: Who?

Smokey: Her annoying wolf and husky mix friend Luna. She does nothing better but to talk about Marshall.

Lu: Oh great another being that can bring me more misery.

Smokey: Why do you hate Marshall?

Lu: One reason my grandfather is Cerberus.

Smokey: Point taken.

Misty: Then I'll wait for you here. Bye. All right, she will come.

Lu: Yay, more torture. I know it will be worst with Marshall around.

Smokey: Don't remind me.

Misty: You two sure are whiners.

Smokey and Lu: Shut up you bitch!

The three of them were walking to City Hall where they meet Luna. She was looking serious for her age. She had a dark blue fur and had purple eyes. She was actually staring at the moon.

Misty: Hey Luna, how are you?

Luna: The moon, is sad. It's dark side untouched and unexplored, so sad. It says that the darkness is close.

Lu: You can talk to the moon?

Misty: She has the power to fell the darkness.

Lu: Oh that bitch, well at least she has a good sexy body.

Smokey: How original of a hellhound.

Luna: Whenever there's darkness there's always light. You see, we always look at the bright side of the moon. But the darkness always points to the beyond. The mysterious place filled with darkness.

Misty: Well Luna, talking about darkness we need your assistance, because we are dealing with a knight of the darkness. And we believe you can help us.

Luna: Knight of the darkness. I always hear of them but not seen one.

Lu: No one has, is the first time one arrives. But I saw him, he was at least 12 feet tall and looked quite scary but he is powerful. I have decided to call a team just to get rid of him.

Luna: Working with a hellhound, that's new.

Misty: Yeah but ignore him. Well we have enough, then tomorrow we will see the Paw Patrol.

The four of them went to a tree near the playground, and they rested in there, suddenly Smokey woke up and stood looking at the city in a small hill. Then a small floating thing appeared next to Smokey.

Ghost: Well, this is bad. What now?

Smokey: Go back to this portal. (He made a purple portal.) And tell the Vanguard that Alak Hul is here.

Ghost: What about you?

Smokey: I will finish him, but I won't return, they don't have to send any Guardians in here. I can handle him.

Ghost: Just be careful Guardian, the Darkblade is like Oryx now. I hope your fireteam is strong enough.

Smokey: Don't worry, they can hold.

The Ghost went to the portal and disappeared, the Void was gone, Smokey looked up at the moon and cursed in his mind for knowing that the Taken will invade Adventure Bay. He went back to his position and went to sleep, he just hoped that the Paw Patrol wouldn't interfere in this mission especially Marshall.

* * *

 **To be continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back with more. I don't have much reviews but still the story has much views and that is convincing for me…**

* * *

 **Misty: Tonight,**

 **Death will claim another,**

 **I will be added to it's**

 **Library.**

 **A fading, failed**

 **apparition,**

 **Soaked in blood and**

 **sorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Massacre in Adventure Bay.**

Morning arouse in Adventure Bay, last night was a hard day for the four pups or dogs that rested under the little tree. Luna was awoken in the middle of the night with a nightmare, she described it to be a vision but it was hard to tell. She saw an army of black colored dogs going wild in Adventure Bay but to make it up these dogs were more different, they had a single big white glowing eye in the eye area. They looked like astral beings since they were black as the space and had some white aura around them and black mist coming from them, she didn't know what it meant. But Smokey already knew but still he acted like he knew nothing. Smokey shrugged and went to lean in the tree.

Lu: Well he doesn't seem to care.

Misty: He has been very stubborn lately, well he is always stubborn but now he is even more stubborn than ever. Well time changes people, sometimes worse than before.

Luna: We must warn the Paw Patrol and ask for their help, if there's someone that can help in situations like these is them.

Misty: Especially Marshall, he is so powerful. This would be nothing for him.

Smokey: You must hide and stay put, everyone should. I can handle them, I have handled worst.

Misty: (Scoffs) Well bad for you, because you have no idea how stupid you sound saying that. The Paw Patrol will help, and Marshall will do the hard part since he is the most powerful one.

Lu: I can handle them as well. Can I join you?

Luna: No one is going to confront these creatures, whatever they are, Marshall can handle them, we simply will assist in the city. If he assigns us for some stuff then we will simply follow his orders.

Smokey: No, he will not order us to do other stuff. I will fight with them, Lu how powerful are you?

Lu: Enough to call upon a small army of hellhounds.

Smokey: Don't like that idea, but what powers you have?

Lu: Dragon based elements and crystal control, I can form any form of crystals and control them.

Smokey: DO you have light in your dragon skills?

Lu: Unfortunately yes.

Smokey: We will need it.

Misty: Ah stop it you two. You won't do anything, we just need the Paw Patrol.

Smokey: While you are stuck with that dumb ideology I would rather go with my own ways. Now I could use a fireteam, at least of three, we need one more.

Luna: We will go to the Paw Patrol, I'm sure one of them would join whatever you are planning.

Misty: Let's just get to the Lookout.

They four pups went to the Lookout, Smokey was annoyed by these girls, is always Marshall, is all they can think of. Marshall, Marshall, Marshall. This stuff is serious and Taken are not just a type of enemy that you would kill with bullets. Unless you were carrying the Traveler's Light like Smokey, then you have zero chances to even make a scratch to them. Is worst with Alak Hul as the Taken King in this reality. He was a Warlock, he had enough knowledge to at least kill 50 Taken by himself. Obviously he would have to risk a lot of Super energy but still two of Stormcaller super would be enough to kill 50. But he was against an army of who knows how many of them so it would be safe to have a strong Fireteam, Lu was good enough to at least reach to drop their shielding but still he need it one strong one. Too bad his fireteam is in the other reality. He could use the Harrowed gear he had but he didn't want to expose his Guardian energy out of the blue, he knew this would make Alak Hul more active, he just need it to keep it like this for the fight against the Darkblade, in fact he didn't bother to even show the Bond. He maybe stubborn but he was smart and powerful but he had to hide his light for the sake of this place. When they kept walking they have arrived to the Lookout, and Smokey was slowing down and stood behind.

Misty: You can't be serious, oh gosh Smokey you are such a baby, when are you just going to accept that you are just jealous of Marshall, admit it you envy him. Now be a grown dog and face facts, to be two years older than him you sure are a baby.

Luna: Stop arguing you two.

Smokey: I haven't said anything, in fact I'm just ignoring her.

Lu: I don't blame you, he can be a big show off.

Misty: You are another one who envies him.

Lu: Hey I have no shit admitting that, I'm a hellhound is in my system to have the seven deadly sins in me. So shut up sweetheart.

Misty: (Growls)

Lu: Oh but how can I hate you with such an amazing and beautiful ass like yours. (He kept staring) Oh yeah, I'm touching myself tonight.

Misty slapped Lu across the face very hard.

Lu: I'm so hot for you right now. WAPAAH! (He slapped her ass.)

Misty punched him in the face sending him back a couple of feet.

Luna: Pervert. (She rang the bell of the Lookout.)

Ryder came down and answered.

Ryder: Hello can I… Luna, Misty is that you?!

Luna: Hey Ryder.

Ryder: Hi, it has been so long since we have seen you guys. Come on in an bring your…oh.

Ryder frowned at seeing Smokey in the side and Lu walking up to them.

Ryder: What are those two doing here?

Misty: Is a long story, can we talk to the guys quickly. We can leave them out here if you like, Smokey doesn't care to enter and Lu well, was molesting me. But I punched him in the face.

Ryder: Sure, you two stay here. (He said with stern voice.)

It was the same with Smokey, he didn't want to enter anyways. And Lu started to pound on the glass.

Lu: Hey Ryder, how dare you to close the door on my face! That asshole.

Smokey: If I didn't care to make a fireteam I would just leave with you and we could attack ourselves. But I need all the help with this. Even if it's Marshall. Just as long as he doesn't interfere in my idea of mission.

Lu: Why do you care about this anyways? Is just a knight. I mean we just need to find a way to damage him and boom is all over.

Smokey knew it would be hard in fact almost impossible to beat Alak Hul but it was hard enough to know they need to push through an army of Taken with one Guardian and pups with zero percent of the Traveler's light. After all the Cosmodrome took Months to be taken over by Fallen but the Taken had took over the Cosmodrome in minutes, it would have been way worst if Rasputin the AI Warmind wasn't alive and active. But Adventure Bay wasn't like the Cosmodrome, a Taken invasion will turn this place in nothing but a dark alley for them.

Smokey: Is a question that has no answer, but we are confronting with something we know nothing about and we just assume we can defeat it like that. Is downright absurd, in fact is stupid to think that.

Lu: Oh come on, you are getting too worked up over nothing. I'm sure this will be easier than we think. I mean we have the serious and stubborn guy, a badass hellhound, we have him (he growled) and some hot but powerful babes in this. It looks good enough.

In fact Smokey knew that was way too incorrect. But he said nothing since he had to act like a pup that was as clueless as them.

Lu: Chin up laddie we will end this very quickly.

Just then the entire Paw Patrol came out of the Lookout and they had serious faces while staring at both Smokey and Lu. But Marshall was the first one to approach.

Lu: Hold me before I tear his face apart. Hold me, hold me, hold me.

Smokey held Lu but he used a little of his Guardian light to do it, this was too much strength to make Lu feel weak.

Lu: Too much, too much!

Marshall: All right you two, we have been told with the stuff Lu has said and stuff, I obviously didn't believe it but if Luna said she could feel the darkness from the moon's description, then that's enough for me to believe.

Lu: Asshole.

Marshall: Well since we are doing this together, (he stared at Smokey) you two will do what I say. Do I make myself clear?

Smokey: I will do what I think…

Marshall: Do I make myself clear?

Smokey: No.

Marshall: Is there's a problem with what I said?

Smokey: You have no rights to demand me what to do. We all have the freedom to plan our own strategy.

Marshall: Oh really? Then let's make this easy, I heard you are making a fireteam of three, I will grant you that wish, and I'll be your third member.

Pups: Oooohhh!

Marshall: So now you have to follow my orders or I just simply kick you and you won't help us, no matter how powerful you are.

Chase: He got you there punk.

Marshall: If you work under my directions then I'll tell Chase to arrest you for the things you have done. In the past.

Smokey didn't respond, he wasn't a Guardian back then but he is and he fought non-stop to reach the light level he is now on, 320 light level. He just stood shut, Marshall sure was dumb to think he could take on with the Taken like this. Smokey was annoyed with Marshall, if this plan of his didn't work then he will take some leads.

Marshall: I thought so.

Marshall walked back with his team.

Lu: Nice going you idiot, now we are stuck with him.

Misty: You guys go see Everest. We four will stay here.

Ryder: All right, we will come back soon. Stay safe.

The Paw Patrol went to the Paw Patroller to go to Jake's Mountain. When they drove off Smokey went to the hill to look at Adventure Bay. The things he was imagining right now. Everything destroyed, burned and infested with Taken all over the place. It was something he didn't want to see happen, he was going to do everything in his power to at least take the Taken away as fast as he can. He had to do a lot for that, at least his fire powers could disguised the Sungsinger's solar attacks. He just need to find a way to avoid using most of it like that.

Luna: You know Marshall is doing everything in his power to help us, right now he is the only one with enough powers to at least have some support with weak powers like ours. You should have faith in him.

Smokey: I won't have faith with something that is a lost cause.

Luna: Well but he is the only one that has the ability to destroy these beings. In my vision I saw a dog with amazing power killing all these creatures. That surely was Marshall.

Smokey: Oh just because a vision of yours showed a dog killing all these things, it means is Marshall, right? Don't you ever think that this vision of yours is not telling you who the dog is? You said a dog, but you are not specifying who, why do you think is Marshall? For all we know it can be anybody.

Luna: The dog has great power, in a way in which no one has ever thought. With Marshall being the grandson of Tails and knowing all his powers it would be accurate to say he is the one that will save us.

Smokey smacked the ground hard, this pissed him off a lot, this is a serious thing and to give their hope to a Dalmatian who has no light of the Traveler is like giving praise to a false God. He has known the Hive, powers beyond imagination, darkness so great that not even Tails could fight by himself. This things has brought so much idolatry into a pup, it was almost impossible to see how far this all has gone. This situation needs the support of the Traveler. He mentally prayed for his light to keep him sane to not over react, he was at the very border to talk back in aggressive ways. He managed to cool down and calmed himself. He was a Warlock and to react violently was out of his class. Hi found the peace he mentally awaited and answered calmly.

Smokey: Just not get your hopes up, a lot can happen.

Smokey then walked away and went near the beach to let the waves keep his mind clear. He usually hated water but his years as Guardians made forced him to get wet in places that usually were flooded. Yeah that bunker in the Cosmodrome was way too flooded. He eventually let the waves to hit his paws, and he breathed calmly finally getting some of his peace back. This situation was stressing him too much. He was the only Guardian around and this was stressing him a lot. But never less he kept hope for completing this job. It was his duty as Guardian to protect humanity, no matter how annoying and hateful some people or dogs were.

Lu: Hey you jackass. Get back to the Lookout. The Paw Patrol is coming back.

Smokey stood up and followed Lu back to the Lookout. When they arrived night was nearing, he sure was glad to have spent all the day at the beach clearing his mind. The hours flew so fast. Just then they saw the Paw Patroller arriving at the Lookout at the same time they arrived.

Misty: Man you sure are so slow, I hope you are cool, that attitude of yours was unacceptable you know. Don't you dare to talk that way to Luna again.

Smokey: Don't start.

The Paw Patrol were getting down from the Paw Patroller with Everest with them but at that same time Smokey saw in the city the formation of the Taken arriving it was loud until a lot of big flashes came. Everyone was scared at the sudden flashes and booming sounds.

Luna: The darkness is here.

Marshall: All right everyone let's divide in teams. Misty, Chase and Luna you will shoot them out you guys are experienced in guns, Rubble, Zuma and Rocky you guys will evacuate the people of Adventure Bay, we have tourists around so there's a lot to take care off, Skye, Everest and Ryder you will also assist in the evacuation. Meanwhile Smokey, Lu and I will also attack them. All right let's get this moving.

They all went running quickly to the city to do their designated jobs. While the evacuation team started to evacuate the people around with their vehicles to take less time. Meanwhile the two Fireteams were attacking the Taken with Chase's guns. But things started to go ugly, the Taken dogs were rampant in the city, they were completely immune to them. Chase tried to hit them with shotgun but he just got scratched by one of the Taken dogs. His wounds were big, Misty ran out of bullets after every attempt she started to use her Ice abilities to freeze them but they quickly broke free after being frozen. Since she wasn't a Guardian the ice was completely useless and weak. She tried to protect herself with an ice dome but the Taken quickly surrounded her and broke her ice. But before they could get her a fire wall surrounded her killing the Taken dogs. When she looked around she saw no one, she though Marshall dropped quickly and burned them away from her. She then saw a silhouette of a dog using electric attacks against them. Then all the Taken dogs were following the dog but the pup killed them instantly with a fireball. He then ran away to his own position and got a call from Marshall.

Marshall: Misty are you all right?

Misty: Yeah.

Marshall: I saw some of these things getting near you and I shot them bu…

Misty: Don't worry, they are dead.

Marshall: Good because I thought my powers weren't affecting them, they didn't die right away but then some extra powers came out of nowhere and killed them. I guess these things are tougher than they look. Glad you are fine. (He cut off the call.)

Luna was having trouble herself, she tried to use her shadow powers to get them but strangely they used her own powers against her until Marshall used a fire ability but these guys didn't die then a fiery explosion made the fire that Marshall threw bigger killing the Taken.

Luna: Thanks Marshall.

Marshall was with Lu, Lu was using his crystal powers but they were immune to it. He then tried to use dragon type of moves, but the results were the same but for some reason the shield was weakening. Marshall was going to say something but was interrupted by Smokey.

Smokey: Lu use the light ability to focus them to us and blind them when near.

Lu: Okay.

Marshall: What? Hey I'm in charge here, use your crystal ability to block them.

Smokey: Lu listen to me, we can kill them all in the spot trust me.

Marshall: Smokey, I told you that I was going to give the orders around and you would follow them, like it or not!

Smokey: Your plan won't work it will make this last longer.

Marshall: Stop defying me and do what is been told!

They started to argue and this made the Taken to advance and kill the people around, they quickly killed 365 people counting the tourists in seconds, Chase, Misty and Luna were trying to separate their fight but then Smokey screamed in rage.

Smokey: Lu do it now, so I order!

Lu could feel the authority in his voice and it was scary he immediately made a bright light which caused the Taken to quickly follow it and go towards them, luckily the Taken were all coming from one direction. As they got close the light was now in a potency that blinded. Smokey used this chance now that the Taken were all together blinded and used his Voidwalker super, he threw the Nova Bomb and in impact he killed all the Taken. Lu stopped the light just to see a clean road out of Taken, the dark mist around them disappeared. Marshall took a deep growl at seeing all the dead people that were killed in a second just because of Smokey arguing.

Marshall: You see what you've done?! YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAILT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

* * *

 **To be continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on you guys, let's see what we got here today. I hope you are liking this story so far, anyways the story is far from over so here we go…**

* * *

 **Smokey: Here it comes again**

 **The pain of betrayal**

 **Just the price I have to pay**

 **For being way too loyal.**

 **It hits me hard again**

 **The pain of abandonment**

 **Just a follow up**

 **On being naïve and ignorant.**

 **There it is again**

 **The pain of losing faith**

 **Locking away my feelings**

 **Fighting against the hate.**

 **I fall down again**

 **The pain of shattered trust**

 **Is there no friend who's true?**

 **My spirit is being crushed.**

 **Can't do this again**

 **To many broken promises**

 **Maybe I'll just give up on friendship**

 **My soul can't handle any more bruises…**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A one pup army.**

Marshall: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

Smokey didn't say anything as he just stood there with his serious expression. Marshall was so angered that he pinned him down quickly and growled directly at Smokey's face, Smokey however didn't show any sign of fear.

Marshall: I knew you would pull something like this! I don't know why I allowed you to help!

Ryder: Marshall, please don't go do anything stupid. Smokey, I think is better for you to leave and don't help at all. Your behavior has cost us some lives.

Marshall got away from Smokey, he stood up and looked at everyone, they all stared at him with nasty looks. Smokey didn't care, he knew what he was doing after all he was the one that killed all the Taken, the one who saved Misty and the one who made that big flaming explosion that saved Luna, he was the only one that killed them all. It was too stupid to think that this guys were any help. The only one that did help was Lu but only because of the light, still Lu hated to use that power and he found it much useless, so yeah he wasn't much help either.

Smokey: I don't care, I can handle them myself. (The pups laughed at his statement)

Zuma: Yeah wight, Smokey can stop this guys all by himself with a lighter. (They kept laughing.)

Misty: Marshall saved us from them, while you just caused chaos. I can see it now you dying by a single punch of them. (They all kept laughing at him.)

For a bunch of rescuers they sure were insensitive, Smokey may have look serious but he still felt something shattering in his heart, still he was strong he wasn't going to let a bunch of mutts to destroy the Guardian he was, he had a priority and it was Alak Hul and the Taken. He started to walk away, he was a little hurt but not much since he knew they weren't his friends anyways.

Rocky: Hey lLoser town is the other way around, oh wait you are going to Dumbsville. (They kept laughing.)

Lu: That is a good one.

Smokey just ignored them, he then started to run. He want it to get away as fast as possible from these losers.

Marshall: Well that's enough, we may have lost some people but at least we saved the majority, Lu I would never say this because I hate you but good job, it looks like your light killed them all. Anyways let's return to the Lookout.

They all went to walk back to the Lookout while the people returned from their safe zone to their homes, for some reason the dead people were gone, but they weren't completely gone, they were just taken and nobody seemed to noticed. When everyone got back to their home they all went to sleep due to the time it was. In the Lookout the pups were getting ready to go to bed except Marshall and Chase, they were awake since Marshall was treating Chase after he got scratched deeply, but it wasn't life threatening.

Chase: Thanks for helping me Marshall.

Marshall: You're welcome, try not to hurt yourself in that area. It should go away quickly, so you just need to rest.

Chase: I will. It was one crazy night. Those things could handle bullets. It was like they were…

Marshall: Immune?

Chase: Yeah.

Marshall: I know, it took longer to kill them with my powers but for some reason my flames grew bigger and made explosions, guess I have explosive fire now.

Chase: You think?

Marshall: To be honest, I don't know, maybe it was just luck.

Chase: I know you don't want to talk about it but I'm glad Smokey is gone. He looked like he was going to hold us back, besides he is not as powerful as you.

Marshall: Yeah, but maybe he did something good, I mean he ordered Lu t use the light and that killed them. So maybe he helped a little, but still he disobeyed. And what pisses me off is that he thinks he knows so much when he knows nothing and then he wants to do things his way. He is disrespectful and so selfish. He only thinks of himself, I can't have anyone thinking only by himself.

Chase: Yeah, I understand, you did what was right. After all his decision killed a lot of innocents. I can't ever forgive him for what he did to you a long time ago. Oops sorry…

Marshall: Is okay, he was a monster and monsters like him don't change.

Chase: Anyways let's go and have some sleep.

Marshall: You go, I will stay outside for a little while.

Chase: Sure, just don't take too long.

Marshall went outside the Lookout and walked to the tree, he sit under it and stared at the sky. He could still remember that thing that Smokey did a long time ago like it was yesterday, it only made him get a tear down his cheek. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of the bushes. He looked at the same direction and put himself in a defensive stance.

Marshall: Show yourself!

An armored fox with a sword on its back came out of the bushes he had those three green eyes but he always said the third one was a stone to keep his Hive identity hidden.

Marshall: Who are you fox and what is your business?

Fox: Oh relax, I want to see what you can do.

The Fox charged at Marshall and bit him hard on the neck and threw him against the tree. Marshall was bleeding but he stood up and did the same to the Fox but he was too quick that he dodged and kicked Marshall in the stomach, he then ran fast to the other side and grab Marshall's tail and spun him around and threw him against the same tree with enough strength to make him get stuck, the fox ran quickly and dug his claws on Marshall's chest, the fox then started to scratch the chest multiple times with speed making Marshall scream in pain. He then grabbed Marshall by the neck and slammed him down in the ground hard.

Fox: Oh I thought you were stronger than this, I have heard the tales of you, but they seemed to be lies.

Marshall stood up quickly and bit the fox in the neck but the fox didn't flinched at it, Marshall made his teeth and fangs to be filled with electricity to make a quick decapitation, he bit the fox but the fox wasn't even damaged. It was like biting tungsten. It hurt Marshall instead.

Fox: Please let me show you how it's done.

The fox bit Marshall on the neck and squeezed deeply making a lot of blood to escape from Marshall's neck, thanks to his powers and resistance he was still alive. The fox didn't let go and started to swing Marshall around like a little toy, he then threw him up in the air and the fox jumped high and grabbed Marshall and locked him, then he was spinning around like a drill with Marshall's head pointing to the ground and suddenly they made impact to the ground. The impact could have broken Marshall's neck but it made a crater and still it hurt for Marshall. The fox was a little surprised but he didn't want to kill Marshall, he want it to have a little fun. Marshall started to stand up with effort trying not to fall. The fox just grabbed him by the tail and started to trash him in the ground repeatedly and then kept hitting him against the tree a couple of times. But he want tit him to suffer so he looked at a big boulder and walked to it still holding Marshall and slammed him against the boulder repeatedly making the poor Dalmatian to bleed more than usual and then he made a big slam that knocked Marshall unconscious. The fox gave a foxy grin and spoke.

Fox: All hail the mighty Marshall. (He spit on the Dalmatian's face.) You are just a wannabe. You aren't mighty, you just think you are. (Laughs.)

The fox then walked back to the forest finishing his mission. He walked back to the Darkblade.

Fox: My lord, I have completed my mission. The Dalmatian is now resting till tomorrow.

Alak Hul: Good. You can have fun with him all the time you want. I will handle that Guardian myself.

Fox: As you wish Darkblade.

Alak Hul: Tomorrow night I will pay a visit to them myself. You keep your good work Tsurtrenghor.

Tsurtrenghor: Yes my lord.

* * *

 **(Smokey.)**

Smokey was walking back to his territory of Adventure Bay, he hated this place. He walked inside his small hideout and was walking to a room filled with stuff only a Guardian could have. He looked at his Harrowed Warlock gear, he could remember the time Oryx was defeated. The gear had the Ascendant Plane shader on. It was a beautiful combination for Smokey, he then walked back to his guns. He had the Last Word, the Red Death, the Zhelo Super Cell, and his Monte Carlo, his exotic primaries. Below that shelve he had the Black Spindle, the Telesto, the Invective, and the 4th Horseman, his exotic secondaries. And the last shelve had The Gallarhorn (memories) the Sleeper Simulant, the Dragon's Breath and the Super Good Advise, his exotic heavies. And in another shelve he had all the King's Fall harrowed guns. He loved to look at his weapons, the ones he had to go through to get them. All the pain he had to endure to get those things. He had accomplished well by getting them, he then decide to put on his gear for a while. For some reason his gear was designed to fit a dog but he was a Guardian dog so it worked. It was all good, still it was funny to see a dog Guardian, but never less he was a Guardian. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he only saw a Guardian not just a dog. It was set in his heart to fight for humanity and for the light, for the Traveler. He couldn't let a group like the Paw Patrol to interfere with his soul mission. And definitely he couldn't let his anger become in hate, to that level where he could even consider to not save the Paw Patrol. That wasn't the way of the Guardian, Guardians protect innocents despite their behavior. He took off his gear and put it back in the capsule. He then decided to wash his face in the bathroom and he looked at his reflection. He stared at himself and changed his grumpy look to a more serious and calm look.

Smokey: For the light. For the Traveler and for humanity.

He then went out of his hideout and set the security. He vowed to fight the darkness even if he was all by himself, as foolish as it seems he couldn't just stay there and let the Taken go and take over the world. He ended up in the reality of the Guardians for one reason to protect his reality world, now that he was the only Guardian in this world, he could protect it. He just walked to the beach to relax himself even if it was dark at night. He eventually ended up sleeping under the beach but he could say that at least he was relaxed.

* * *

 **(Morning the Lookout.)**

When morning arouse Chase was the first one to wake up, like usual. He stretched his body and looked around just to notic3ed that Marshall wasn't around. He believed he was inside, after all he said he would get inside after going outside. He went outside and found Marshall on top of a boulder bleeding and unconscious.

Chase: Marshall!

He ran to the Dalmatian, he shook him but the Dalmatian didn't wake up. He ran back inside the Lookout and started to wake everyone with his panicked tone.

Chase: Everyone, wake up! Please wake up! Marshall needs help! He got attacked last night!

Everyone woke up and they quickly ran outside to see Marshall in the rock. They all went to his direction.

Luna: What happened to him?

Everest: Marshall! Marshall! Wake up!

Marshall didn't woke up, Lu was starting to smile, thinking Marshall has died. But then Marshall coughed up.

Zuma: He is alive!

Lu frowned back cursing in his mind.

Misty: I knew he would be fine, he is Marshall after all.

Chase: Marshall buddy, are you all right?

Marshall: Now I am.

Rubble: What happened to you?

Marshall: I was attacked in the middle of the night.

Misty: By who? Was it Smokey? Or Lu?

They all looked at Lu.

Lu: Poopoo? (He points himself) Wha… Oh no, hell no. You don't think I did it. (They stared at him with anger.) You do?! Oh I hate this guy as it is but I was inside masturbating myself and then fall asleep.

Everyone: Eww.

Lu: Well I was, thank you very much. I never laid a paw on this asshole.

Marshall: It wasn't neither of them.

Lu: See, wait what?

Marshall: It was a fox with green eyes.

Lu: That guy again. How did he damage you, and tell me where I can find him I might get some tips to beat your ass.

Misty punched him in the shoulder.

Lu: Ow!

Misty: We saw a fox like that before, but how did he beat you? You are stronger than this.

Marshall: He wasn't normal, he was too quick and powerful, he seemed to know my powers, I tried to fight back but I couldn't even make him flinch.

Zuma: But that's impossible thewes no one mowe powerful than you.

Chase: Zuma is right, no one can practically defeat you.

Lu: Ahem.

Chase: No one can practically defeat you.

Lu: Fuck you.

Misty: Probably you were worn out, remember we had to fight in the night, you were just tired. That's all.

Skye: Misty is right, you helped save the city at night, you were just tired.

Marshall: You guys are right.

Chase: Let's just tell Ryder to take you to Katie's, she will help you get those scratches and bites.

Marshall: Yeah.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Tell me what you think of this. And leave a review saying what happen in the past, should I reveal what Smokey did in the past? Review or PM if you want to give ideas or just want to me to reveal it in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what do you think that can happen in this chapter? Well you have to read to find out…**

* * *

 **Lu: Here, in the forest,**

 **dark and deep.**

 **I offer you,**

 **eternal sleep.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Unwanted visitor.**

Chase quickly ran to the Lookout and told Ryder of what happened to Marshall. Ryder of course ran outside and took Marshall to Katie's. When they arrived at Katie's she gasped in horror of Marshall's state.

Katie: Oh my God! What happened to him?

Ryder: He got attacked in the night. We don't know who did this but Chase said that it was a fox.

Katie: Well at least this scratches and bites are not too deep, I think I can work on it. But still I need to do some X-rays to make sure his bones are all right.

Ryder: Thanks Katie.

Katie took Marshall and she ran to put him in one of the beds. She quickly did her time trying to clean his wounds, and then patching him up with bandages, due to his powers, he wasn't so lethally wounded so Katie did her job easier than usual, she still not comprehend how a little fox could have done something this deep to someone as powerful as him.

Marshall: Thanks for your help Katie.

Katie: Anytime, but I can't understand how this happened to you. You are the strongest being around here.

Marshall: I don't even know that. Nothing can defeat me. But I have seen it last night in that event of those creatures. It took longer for my powers to kill them.

Katie: But how a fox did this to you?

Marshall: I was worn out from the event but I'm sure I will be fine. I'm still your trustful protector of Adventure Bay, I could call myself a Guardian, don't you think.

Katie: I think that name fits you. Marshall the Guardian. We should call you like that, we have to spread the word.

Marshall: A fitting name for me.

Katie: Well Guardian, I think I will put you in some X-rays to make sure you are completely in good conditions.

Marshall: Yeah okay.

Katie took some X-rays to Marshall and to their amazement he didn't have broken bones, well Marshall expected as much from himself. He just had sprained too much, she decided to call Ryder to let him know that she thinks it was better to let him rest here. She exited the room and made the call. Marshall was left in the room by himself. He was staring at the ceiling and all he could see was a reflection of his grandfather.

Marshall: Oh grandpa, what is happening? What should I do?

He asked himself trying to find an answer of what were this creatures, what can beat them. But he knew that this was a hard thing to answer, what if this fox was right? Even when he was unconscious he could hear the voice of that fox saying "You are not mighty, you just think you are." The fox beat it him like it was child's play, Marshall tried using his powers, but it was like a pup trying to bite through a metal wall. He felt so powerless, but he still could hear those voices that told him that he was weak due to the battle. His friends were right, he wasted too much energy that night. There was no way he could fight that much with apparently strong creatures.

Marshall: I just need some rest. That's all, I'm still the one who can beat Cerberus. Counting that he is stuck down there and I'm the only one that can set him free. I'm just tired.

Marshall drifted off to sleep, he sure was tired after all he went through. Even thought it was morning, he hasn't rest thanks to the things that happened last night. Never less he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(Smokey)**

Smokey woke up from his sleep, he had to admit, it was a nice sleep. He hadn't sleep this nicely ever since he defeated Oryx and that weight was all over him, but since his defeat he peace but now that he was back in here, around those who hate him, the weight got back even more knowing the Darkblade was alive and he is the new Taken King, all this Taken stuff was sending him on the edge, but ever since he got kicked out of the idiotic team he felt a small part of himself go free, knowing that everything could run his tactics smoothly, after all he is the only one that can kill the Taken. As he was walking in the beach his Ghost appeared in the purple void portal.

Ghost: There you are Guardian. Well the Vanguard are notified of the situation, I told them to not send Guardians. They took it hard but they trust your decisions since you are the most talented in battlefield tactics from other Guardians. In fact your partner Axel-1 convinced them.

Smokey: Axel-1, I know I can trust him. He always understands me. He always believes in my judgements and never leave us behind, he put his partners first. I admire him. So is he wearing his Neuroghast gear with his weird self-made cloak?

Ghost: Not this time. He is using his Harrowed gear, with that weird red version of the Ascendant Plane shader.

Smokey: Instead of glowing green, it glows red. He loves Black and Red so much. Well he is an Exo, his face is red with black features, red eyes and even the light of the mouth when he speaks is red. But he is a cool Hunter. Thanks Ghost. Now get in here, we have to hide you. You may be small but your light is still detectable.

Ghost: Ha, ha very funny. Says the doggie Guardian.

Smokey: Let's go… little light.

Ghost: Don't do that.

Smokey threw a smile and extended his paw making the Ghost to disappear from sight.

Ghost: So get this, apparently Alak Hul's coming to this reality altered his powers. He earned the abilities to take, like Oryx. Now he is the King and apparently he is not alone. There is a Hive fox, apparently a worm teleported at the same time he did, this worm is called Tsürtrenghör, and he serves as a Knight ascendant. So he is most likely to be as strong enough to detect our light easily. Luckily we know how to keep our light low.

Smokey: So Tsürtrenghör is possibly one strong motherfucker. So this means he must be like what? The Sword of Alak Hul.

Ghost: In some terms yeah.

Smokey: So he is another problem in here.

Ghost: If this Knight is alive by the time we kill Alak Hul then he is most likely to take Alak Hul's position. Just like Crota would have done if Oryx was gone by the time he was alive.

Smokey: Before you take out the King, you must take out the next one to the throne. That way the king won't have a heir to the throne.

Ghost: Um, Guardian I'm picking up distress signals around the town. There's a building on fire, and there are eight people trapped inside of it!

Smokey: Good thing you are here, gear me up Ghost, no weapons.

Ghost: On it.

In a blink of a small light Smokey was wearing his Warlock harrowed gear.

Smokey: Reduce light level Ghost, we must avoid usage of light. Good thing my Sunsinger can be disguised with my fire powers.

Ghost: Light level reduced, we are out of detection.

Smokey: Perfect.

Smokey rushed out of the beach.

Smokey: Ghost give me the coordinates of the building on fire.

His Ghost gave him the coordinates of the building, it was far but Smokey then summoned his vehicle, it was the S-34 Ravensteel. He quickly boosted up towards the building, some people saw him dashing so fast that he was a black blur. He then reached the building, it was surrounded by policemen but he took a shortcut up a hill and he quickly jumped out of the Sparrow and broke the window reaching inside. The Sparrow fell to the ground and quickly disappeared before someone could see it. Smokey then called up his Ghost.

Smokey: Ghost, I need you to scan the whole area and find the people.

Ghost: On it.

The Ghost then did his thing and scanned the territory around. Then the Ghost disappeared.

Ghost: Got it, here are the markings of each person. We have three minutes before the whole building collapses.

Smokey started to search the first three persons in the floor he was, luckily they were in the hallway. They were three kids, maybe friends playing around and suddenly stuck in the hallway.

Smokey: You guys okay?

Kid 1: Please help us.

Smokey: Follow me.

Smokey walked back where he entered and looked outside, luckily down there was some bushes that could break a fall from a higher height so this one could help greatly.

Smokey: All right jump down those bushes and run to the front, while I search for the others.

The kids were confused why an armored dog was helping, but he was saving them so they ignored all that. They jumped down one by one and they made it safely down. They ran to the front were they were greeted by their parents. Smokey continued in the floor below where there was four people. Two in a room and the other two in the kitchen. He noticed that they were in the room below the place he was. He pounded the wooden floor with all his power, his efforts made him fall to that floor and he landed on his feet but he saw a small boy and a big girl cowering in the corner of the room. He ran to them and helped them up, he exited the room and ran to the kitchen and got the parents. Since he was in the room below the place he entered, he made a big hole on the wall and he instructed them to jump down to the bushes. They hesitated but did anyways. They made a safe landing in the bushes and ran to the front quickly.

Ghost: Nice one, we still have two minutes and thirty seconds left, the last one is in the first floor. Let's hurry this up.

Smokey exited the room and searched for the stairs, he found them and started to go down but then they fell, he fell from the fourth floor directly to the first one. He landed on his back, he grunted by the fall, the fire was bigger in the first floor. He started to get up and ran to the last person, he kept running but he noticed that the room the last person was, was blocked by beams. Smokey tried to push them but they were too stuck, he tried and tried but he started to hear the small kid screaming. He felt the fear of the child, he used a fire blat to break the beam and he quickly dashed to the room and saw the child in the corner, crying and dirty. He was coughing, Smokey dashed to him and picked the kid up.

Smokey: Don't worry, I'm here to help.

He embraced the child and started to make a run for the exit. But the fire was getting even bigger. Beams started to fall. The building was starting to collapse, he kept running, the fire was growing with intensity until a beam knocked them down. The child saw his savior fallen and then Smokey quickly stood and grabbed the child again, he kept running as the flames engulfed him and the child but at that moment a big explosion caught, everyone was scared and the mother of the child cried thinking her young died inside. Then suddenly they burst right out of the entrance and made it safely outside as the building collapse entirely with explosion and roaring fire. The people saw the armored dog stood and saw that he had the child under him. Everyone cheered and the mother of the child ran to them and grabbed her kid and hugged Smokey.

Mother of kid: Thank you so much for saving my child.

Smokey stood there and stared at her behind his helmet.

Smokey: Is my duty as a Guardian to protect humanity ma'am.

She looked at him and the people who were saved by him and thanked him, he then made his Sparrow appear.

Smokey: You take it from here officers, be safe everyone.

He then drove off boosting away as the people cheered and applause as the Guardian disappeared from sight. Apparently the news made it to the scene and they started to report live from the scene.

* * *

 **(After hours Lookout)**

All the pups were watching their favorite show Apollo the Super-pup and just as the show was ending the news came interrupting. The scene showed a building already into ashes.

News reporter: This morning live from Adventure Bay, a building was caught on fire, and then it collapse entirely. (The pups gasped) Apparently there were eight people trapped in the building when it was in flames. Tell us Officer Goodman can you explain what happened?

Officer Goodman: Well there is not much to explain really, thought the reason of this fire is still unclear, we had tried to get in contact with the Paw Patrol but our signal were jammed in this area. We tried to think of a way to find a way to save the people inside. Sadly we couldn't come up with any way. But just when hope was gone a miracle happened. A dog with weird gear burst through the fifth floor window and the dog himself saved the eight people.

Reporter: Can you describe the dog?

Officer Goodman: Well it was hard to know but he did said it was his job to protect humanity.

Reporter: Now we have some of the kids that were saved by this dog, they say they have a clip of the dog. Matt roll the clip.

The clip showed the armored dog giving the child to her mother and then after some minutes he was activating some weird hover bike that appeared out of nowhere and he drove off with a boost.

Reporter: And there you have it folks, is he from space? Can he be some new form of hero who has come to claim the title as the new protector of Adventure Bay? Is this dog superior to Marshall? Who is this dog? (The image of armored Smokey was put on screen.)

Chase quickly changed the channel and there was a late night show where two man talked to each other about great things of the world or just plain jokes at times.

Carl: Welcome back to Carl Robinson's late night show and I'm here with our guest Kevin Garrison here and tonight's segment on our show we are going to be talking about the recently known mysterious dog that came right out of nowhere and saved the eight people on that building. Tell met Kevin what you think of this armored dog.

Kevin: Well Carl, I'm as surprised as any other people here to know that some armored dog came out of the blink of an eye and saved the good people of Adventure Bay. Usually when I think of emergencies in Adventure Bay I think of the Paw Patrol and especially that Dalmatian Marshall, overly known as the most powerful being in the world I think. But to think that the police couldn't get in contact with the Paw Patrol it was way too weird but then this dog came out of nowhere and saved the people by himself. You know, it was like he knew something bad was happening and came instantly to the rescue.

Carl: So it is easy to say that this dog is not part of the Paw Patrol at all.

Kevin: Of course, I mean he knew of the problem by himself, you know I think it is possible to say that this dog is a great heroic figure.

Carl: Just to think of him makes me feels somewhat safer than before, I don't even know why but, this dog looks like someone who is watching over you whenever danger strikes.

Kevin: Absolutely Carl, is not much to see someone like that to drop already knowing of the situation without calling them.

Carl: So tell me one thing, is it possible that this dog is better than Marshall in some way?

Kevin: Well I'm not one to compare someone like Marshall with someone who is just a newcomer. But we don't know much of him yet, his armor looks like something that you would get from space plus he has that appearance of a mage or wizard.

Carl: Yeah like some kind of Space Warlock.

Kevin: Exactly.

Carl: Well let's presume he is a Space Warlock, what would you expect from that?

Kevin: Well I could expect incredible power, something beyond recognition you know. Like space like abilities and magic. But of course we are presuming here, although it would be quite a great deal if this guy controls magic. Then I would might as well give him the title of the protector of this world.

Carl: I would too, but we are spit balling ideas here, again we don't know about him much. So he could be even more than we think or just less.

Kevin: With everything that has happened in this world, it wouldn't surprise me that this guy might be what we think he is. It is possible that he could be even stronger than Marshall.

Carl: Of course. Well Kevin I want to thank you for being here tonight with us and tomorrow we will discuss some matters back on Minnesota and this has been the Carl Robinson's late night show. Goodnight. (Applause and cheers.)

Chase turned off the TV.

Chase: Stupid programs.

Zuma: Wow they seemed convinced enough to believe someone is gweater than Mawshall.

Misty: That's just stupid. No one is better than Marshall.

Luna: Marshall will always be the powerful being.

Everest: Luna is right. There's no one like him.

Skye: Or better than him.

Rocky: I don't know this hero dog seems strong. (Everyone looked at him.) What? I love Marshall but come on, I can't lie.

Lu: This dog seems worthy to fight me. I want to challenge him, where could he be?

Rubble: Well he does looks cool.

Chase: Shut up! Everybody! Marshall is the strongest and that's how it should stay, I say to search for this guy and let Marshall handle him in combat. If he is that strong then he should fight with Marshall.

Rocky: Chase calm down, there's no need to make Marshall fight someone who is a total stranger, is totally unethical. You should know that better than us Chase.

Chase: The people are so, so fucked. They have betrayed Marshall and replaced him with a unknown dog figure.

Zuma: Chase Mawshall is not a God, and he is not asking for pwaise.

Chase: But he should be treated with total respect and doing this is total disrespect. They are loving a dog that who knows it could be a criminal.

Misty: Well Marshall is powerful but Zuma is right, as powerful as he is he is still a mortal. Not a God. But is stupid to think someone can beat him.

Luna: My vision of the dog who would save us from the darkness is said to be Marshall, as he had no armor. Marshall is the prophesied hero who will save us. My visions are never wrong. A warrior with pure energy and nothing but true faith of believing that he will protect humanity. Marshall is like that, we don't have to worry, Marshall will save us all.

Lu: Blah, blah who cares? All I want is to find this so called hero and get him in the spot.

Ryder: All right pups you have to go to sleep in one hour so don't stay up late.

Rocky: Sure thing Ryder.

* * *

 **(Alak Hul)**

Alak Hul was walking down the forest to go pay the visit he promised. As he walked he could see the lights far out in the city. He want it to make this official so he made darkness to take over the city. He then teleported. It was time.

* * *

 **(The Lookout)**

The pups were watching TV and suddenly Luna felt her fur starting to get up.

Luna: No the Darkness.

Lu could fell the same he started to grow worried. They all went outside but it was pitch black, it was dark. Then Alak Hul appeared in their faces and he made his heavy steps towards them and then he smashed his weapon in the ground causing a tremor.

Lu: IS THE KNIGHT!

Skye: Who?

Alak Hul: Me.

His dark voice made everyone to feel a chill in the spine, Lu reacted by using his crystal ability but before they could even appear Alak Hul stomped the ground and made the earth to shake causing Lu to lose his concentration. Luna tried to use her shadows with this darkness she could make it easy to make more shadows but Alak Hul manipulated her powers and used then against her by making her to tangle herself with those shadows and slowly to suffocate. Misty tried to freeze him but that cause that Alak Hul grabs her and threw her against a nearby tree breaking the tree and five more behind that one. Chase shot him in the helmet but Alak Hul was charging them and slapped Chase away making him go through the window of the Lookout. Lu tried to use his dragon abilities but to his bad luck Alak Hul used the blade again but this time Lu was in range to make lethal damage. Lu was sent back a few feet away breaking his leg in the process. Alak Hul ran behind Skye who was looking everywhere to find him but she was grabbed by him and he squezzed making her to choke. She tried to scream but couldn't, he then threw her out as it was too easy ti kill her he then ran behind Zuma and Rocky who ran for their lives. While Alak Hul was running behind them Luna got free from her own powers and tried to find the moon but the darkness was too big. Lu tried to get up but couldn't. Rubble was crying under a log.

Rubble: Marshall we need you.

Alak Hul smashed his weapon around the Lookout and started to destroy it. Ryder tried to get out but the darkness didn't allowed him to get into the elevator.

Ryder: PUPS! PUS ARE YOU OKAY! (static)

Everyone was panicking and the three powerful pups were too weak. Alak Hul felt satisfied and finished with this a message like Oryx.

ALak Hul: LIGHT! SURRENDER YOUR WILL TO ME!

He then smashed his weapon making the Lookout to collapse completely as Ryder felt the top part fall, he embraced for impact and the Lookout fell destroyed.

Zuma: Wyder!

Everest: What is happening?

She cried as she was laying in the ground injured, one of those impact of the blade hit her and broke her left hind leg. She then fell unconscious.

Alak Hul teleported and vanished, then the darkness was gone. Everyone in Adventure Bay was scared but when the darkness was gone they saw a shocking thing, the Lookout was completely destroyed, it wasn't standing. Everypup was bleeding and injured and Ryder was trapped under a lot of rubble of the Lookout. The Lookout was no more and Ryder and the pups were unconscious from the sudden attack. Hope was starting to die in Adventure Bay.

* * *

 **(Smokey)**

Ghost: I can't believe it. The Darkblade attacked Adventure Bay and we weren't there.

Smokey: FUCK! I can't be in Alaska and Adventure Bay at the same time. This is the only bad thing of having Taken.

Ghost: Well Alaska is free of Taken for now. We have to be quick if we want this to be over. Let's hope for the best.

Smokey was flying in his ship the Agonarch Karve. He felt bad for leaving to Alaska but he had to stop the Taken invasion there before it could grow. He just hoped everyone was fine.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I say the Paw Patrol had a bad experience but hey is still beginning, let's see what happens now…**

* * *

 **Luna: See, the darkness**

 **Is leaking from the cracks.**

 **I cannot contain it.**

 **I cannot contain my life.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The mighty and the newcomer.**

Smokey was arriving in Adventure Bay and he could see the Lookout destroyed, it has fallen. But the city itself was not touched.

Ghost: Guardian, Alak Hul attacked the Tower down there. But why it was only that? Strange.

Smokey: I bet he is aware of our existence so he must be trying to lure us out.

Ghost: That would make sense.

Smokey I will make a landing in the train station, luckily is closed at this hours.

Ghost: (Sarcastically.) Well it sure nice to see that this city is suffering. This place needs better protection.

Smokey: Don't remind me.

Smokey drove his ship near the train station. As soon as he was in position he dropped from the ship and commanded his Ghost to take out the gear completely. He then set the ship to be in orbit. Smokey was out of his gear and started to walk like the normal dog he was, he then decided to rest beside a tree.

Smokey: I'm off to sleep Ghost, wake me up if something comes up.

Ghost: Sure thing.

Smokey drifted off to sleep and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **(Morning Katie's shop.)**

Marshall woke up and felt much rested. He stretched and move a little to see if he was in good condition. Katie then entered his room and notified him that he was good enough to go back to the Lookout. She called Ryder but he didn't answer. She found it strange but she though he could be sleeping, since it has been very hard lately. She wasn't aware of what happened last night because she was a heavy sleeper and Marshall was as well when he want it to be. Marshall thanked Katie and exited the shop. He looked around and he could see some posters of a dog with strange gear. He then saw one that said "Space Warlock", and another one that said "Our hero the Space Warlock", and another one that said "Space Warlock vs Marshall" and this one in particular had the image of the dog in the right and himself in the left. They were looking at each other in that poster. Then he crossed to a shop that sells TVs and electronics and the LED screen TVs in the windows showed a new segment of Alaska being attacked by the same creatures that attacked Adventure Bay and showed the Space Warlock dog killing them in seconds.

News Reporter: It has happened again, first he saved eight people on a flaming building and now he saved Alaska. This dog is a real hero. (The people in Alaska were cheering in the background of the dog's heroic acts.)

Marshall kept walking and keep seeing more posters of this dog. Who was this guy? There is no way he could be stronger than him. He kept thinking himself then as he was nearing the beach he saw something that terrified him. The Lookout has fallen and it was destroyed.

Marshall: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!

Marshall ran desperately to the Lookout, and he was tearing from the sight. The closer he got there was visible blood in the ground. He was really scared of what could have happened to his friends.

Marshall: Guys! Guys! Where are you?!

Luna: Marshall in here!

Marshall saw Luna under the tree and the rest of the guys in the same place she was. He ran to her and hugged her.

Marshall: Oh Luna, thanks goodness you are okay. What happened?

Luna: The Knight of the darkness came to the Lookout and destroyed the Lookout, and we were defeated by him. He was too strong for us, he was a new level of powerful. When he left the darkness was gone because it was dark all over Adventure Bay, and I used the moon to heal myself. And then I dragged everyone here including Ryder. Oh Marshall, it was horrible, I have never expected this to happen. It was so sudden and we were so powerless. We were…scared.

Marshall licked her cheek to calm her down. She suddenly blushed heavily by the sudden show nof affection.

Marshall: Don't worry, you stay here with the guys I'll go around and see if I can find any medical help in the hospital. If I get it then we will bring them there.

Luna was still in deep love with this Dalmatian and she was in a big trance. She then snapped out of it and answered.

Luna: Oh um…sure you do that. I will stay focus just to be ready for when you come back.

Marshall: Thanks.

Marshall started to walk away to find help for the guys. Meanwhile Luna watched the Dalmatian go and she then fainted from the lick he gave her.

* * *

 **(Smokey.)**

Smokey was sound asleep and then he woke up from his sleep. The Ghost flew close to him and watched him getting up.

Ghost: I never seen a dog sleeping before. You were sleeping curled up, is that normal?

Smokey: It depends. Sometimes we sleep by side or curled up. When we sleep curled up we usually have two reasons. First we normally use it when we fell unsecure of a place, the curled up position hides our exposed organs areas and second it help us to keep us from the cold. So is normal to feel unsecure and cold at the same time.

Ghost: Hm. I really need to know more about the canine life. And I'm an A.I., well there's no shame, even we have difficulties comprehend stuff. But I'll get back to it later.

Smokey walked around the city with Ghost flying around him, as they kept walking they passed some posters showing "Space Warlock" and his picture.

Ghost: Well I think you have become popular that easily. How usual of people who aren't part of the Last City. Of course that is because they don't even know about the Traveler.

Smokey: Yeah, Ghost hide. Is Marshall.

The Ghost disappeared instantly. Marshall saw Smokey walking by the beach. And he walked directly to him.

Ghost: Uh-oh, I think you have company.

Smokey: God dammit.

Marshall: Hello Smokey.

Smokey: What do you want now Marshall?

Marshall: Just making sure you don't keep screwing up my job as a Guardian. You know you must be lucky I'm here. Did you saw what happened last night?

Smokey: No. And I don't care. Get out of my face.

Marshall: Why so tensed up? You wouldn't act this way if it wasn't for something.

Smokey: You being in my face tenses me up. You know why don't you just go back to your little friends and help for a cause. Like build back that stupid tower of yours.

Marshall: Smokey, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this Knight do you? I mean he found the Lookout like nothing and he destroys it.

Smokey: No, and I'm certainly sure that he maybe knew about it already, I mean with the "oh so mighty" Marshall around it wouldn't be hard to find were you live. Now fuck off, I have important stuff to do.

Smokey started to walk away, Marshall started to gain suspicion of Smokey, he could think as Smokey being the one who brought the Knight to the Lookout. After the thing he did in the past it wouldn't surprise Marshall that he was trying to be at it again.

Ghost: You know you made him think you have something to do with the attack of the tower, right?

Smokey: I have noticed. But I honestly don't care, because I have to focus on Alak Hul rather than focus on Marshall thinking something silly like that.

Ghost: Right. Man you sure hate him.

Smokey: I try Ghost, I try to be calm when he is close to me but it just that he has this tendency to always get me in a bad mood by pointing me like some kind of monster and it just pisses me off. He can't just get over with what I did long before I became a Guardian.

Ghost: And the nerves to call himself a Guardian, such insult, I did noticed that sense of pride he has over himself, when he said that you were lucky that he was here. Is like he thinks of himself as a being of great power, no wonder he has no light in him. He has taken so much pride of his powers and abilities turning him in a big idolism figure, creating a prideful being who may be kind to friends but whenever he does a job he takes a lot of pride. Almost like a God. He doesn't know how weak he is standing in front of us.

Smokey: That his problem Ghost, ours is the Darkblade.

Ghost: Right sorry. So apparently he was out last night, looking for you. His destruction is the cause of what you said. He was trying to lure us out. He has challenged you Guardian. Wait. No, no, no.

Smokey: What?

Ghost: Guardian he has brought them back! He managed to bring them. The four of them.

Smokey: Who?

Ghost: The Warpriest, Golgoroth and the Deathsingers. He brough them back from the dead. But how?

Smokey: Are you positive?

Ghost: Yes. What will we do?

Smokey: Warn the Vanguard, when the time comes I need five Guardians here.

Ghost: I will send them a message.

The Ghost sent a message to the Vanguards.

Ghost: Done, we will be notified when they see it. I'm sensing some trouble. There's a crime in process in a bank.

Smokey: Gear me up and you know reduce a little the light. I will be going Void Walker.

Ghost: On it.

Smokey was geared up instantly and put his Void Walker subclass.

Smokey: Send me coordinates.

Ghost: Near the hospital.

Smokey used his Sparrow to boost to the Bank. The people of Adventure Bay saw the sudden blur of the Sparrow but they started to come out of the houses just to see a dashing vehicle.

* * *

 **(Marshall)**

Marshall made it to the hospital and heard the sirens of the police coming to the bank. He turned to help but he suddenly saw a dashing vehicle and saw the armored dog jump out of said vehicle. Marshall stood shocked at the sudden arrival. The Policemen saw him and they quickly made way for him, the dog ran inside the Bank and then…

 **BANGS!**

Weapons started to fire. Marshall rushed to the bank but before he could enter…

 **BOOM!**

The earth shook and the bank was engulfed in a quick purple flash of light. When Marshall entered he saw the people standing up and cheering, The Space Warlock was on top of the criminals as the thieves were tied up by purple energy. The Space Warlock just got down and he used his blink and was now outside, everyone exited the bank pushing Marshall away and went to see the dog but the police stopped them to avoid getting close. Marshall was mad and ran towards him. The dog activated his Sparrow and Marshall jumped grabbing one of the sides and then the dog boosted away. Then he looked on his side seeing a hanging Marshall on his Sparrow.

Marshall: You and I have to settle this!

The Space Warlock drove to the bridge and as soon as he got there he jumped out of the Sparrow making it to disappear and Marshall landed on the ground of the bridge. Marshall stood up and saw the Warlock standing in the other side.

Marshall: You are taking away my tittle, I won't let you, and no one is stronger than me.

The Warlock said nothing and stood there. Marshall charged at him with his teeth filled with electricity and went for his deadly bite. But the Warlock dodged easily. Marshall kept trying to lunge forward but the Warlock sidestepped him every time, Marshall used earth based attacks to use tremors that could cause to stop moving but at that moment the Warlock jumped and started to glide in the air. Marshall was confused and angered that this guy was dodging. Marshall used an ice attack and made a big icicle to appear but the Warlock dodged it too. Marshall then made more icicles and each one was dodged. The Warlock came back to ground and Marshall used his fire and made a fire breath but the Warlock used a small purple energy and absorbed the flames. Marshall used water to try and capture him in a bubble but the Warlock blinked away quickly behind Marshall. Marshall was angry now and his eyes turned black. Now he had dark powers and made a shadow ball on his paw and used it towards the Warlock, but the Warlock used his purple energy ball and stooped the shadow ball, Marshall deactivated his dark powers and then used air attacks. The Warlock made a small Void vortex that pushed away the roaring winds. Marshall then made a tornado out of anger but the Warlock made a void vortex even bigger than the last and the vortex broke the tornado killing it instantly. The Warlock then jumped high in the air and used his Nova Bomb on the ground, this caused for Marshall to be pushed back very far. Then he with a fit of rage charged with amazing speed at the Warlock with his fangs filled with electricity but as he got close the Warlock knocked him down with a void punch. Marshall fell unconscious, and the Warlock just activated his Sparrow.

Warlock: I'm sorry.

Then he drove off. What they didn't noticed was that the people of Adventure Bay saw the fight and they even recorded it. The Space Warlock defeated Marshall. Then they started to chatter of the amazing fight, it was settled, Marshall was defeated by him.

* * *

 **(Smokey)**

Smokey drove to a secure place and hoped down of the Sparrow, he deactivated his gear.

Smokey: I didn't want to fight him, but he made his move.

Ghost: Well at least is over. We have to stay focused.

Smokey: Yeah.

Ghost: I got a replied from the Vanguard. I will put it on.

Cayde-6: Guardian, is nice for you to have notify us of this situation. Apparently Eris is getting way too uneasy of this, but don't worry I got you covered. I have assigned your Fireteam and three other Guardians to help you out for when the time for the fight comes, they will be ready for it, so in the mean time you have to do anything possible to control the Taken invasion down there. But I know you have everything under control so best of luck Guardian.

Ghost: All right we are on good tracks. Now we need to protect this place as much as we can.

Smokey: I just hope that the Paw Patrol doesn't get too caught up to this. There's no way they will survive this.

* * *

 **(The Lookout)**

Luna was still waiting for Marshall but then she heard an approaching vehicle. It was the dog and he had Marshall on the back. He put Marshall in the ground and put a lot of health kits besides him. He then drove off and disappeared.

Luna: Marshall! Are you okay?!

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Hey guys. I'm making a small poll here. What team do you support? Team Smokey or Team Marshall. Leave reviews and then we will see who's team has higher numbers. Please do because I'm actually curious about this. And you can also request ideas so be my guest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for skipping a day but I was a little busy yesterday and could not continue with more of this story. But I'm back and let me say I'm excited but let's continue with this. Also the poll of which team you support is still open and so far there's two people that answered and is one for Smokey and one for Marshall so is even for now but this poll won't change the story and yet is still beginning so don't worry is not happening fast, just now they are just knowing the enemy but enough of this talk and let's continue…**

* * *

 **Misty: Filling my heart**

 **Engulfing my soul**

 **Darkness is me**

 **And I am nothing**

 **I feel no pain**

 **For I no longer exist here**

 **I long to feel the light again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Curing a demon.**

Marshall started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was a nice warming light on his fur. The wind ever so fresh, brushing his fur. It felt like a dream but it was real. He looked around and smiled at one sight, his friends were conscious and talking to each other, including Ryder. He stood up but felt an immense pain running in his paw, it was bandaged up. He kept looking at himself and he was all bandaged up, torso, legs and head. He walked slowly towards them, everyone saw him but he was shocked at seen them. Chase had bandages in all over the chest and head and some small parts of his snout. Skye had bandages in her body two of her legs and the frontal right leg had a cast. Everest had a weak cast on her tail and had bandages on her left ear and had a cast on her broken leg. Rubble had only bandages around his body. Rocky was looking like a mummy, he had bandages all over his body but with his snout free. Zuma was the same but he had his left eye covered by the bandages in his head. Misty had only in her body and in one of her leg but walked like it was nothing. Lu had bandages in his body but he wasn't even standing due to his broken back, until the back heals itself he couldn't even stand up. And Ryder well had a cast in his hand. Luna was the only one healed up thanks to her healing powers by being in contact with moonlight. Marshall was sad to see all his friends injured deeply. Especially since they lost their home. The Lookout was destroyed completely and the puphouses were also totaled. Luckily the Paw Patroller was outside the Lookout and they still could use it as a house and even Robo-Dog wasn't crushed by the Lookout, he was in the Patroller all the time so he survived as well.

Chase: Hey Marshall! Are you okay?

Marshall: I'm fine, but I wouldn't worry about me, how are you guys feeling?

Chase: We are at least alive.

Marshall: I'm sorry for not being there. I could have helped, but instead I was a Katie's. Is my fault.

Skye: No is not. You were attacked and you had to recovered, you can't be in two places at once.

Ryder: Marshall, don't worry, things like these happens. But like Chase said we are at least alive, and that's enough.

Marshall: Thanks guys, why is Lu not standing?

Misty: The knight that attacked us use his weapon multiple times and Lu was standing in range of the weapon's impact. It hit him so hard that he landed way too hard on his back and broke his spine. He said that he could heal fast, I had no doubts of it, but still. Is kind of sad seeing him like this.

Marshal: I hate him for much but I know what you feel. Is still too much to see him like this. He is helping us anyways.

Misty: He hasn't talk much and he isn't even making contact to us. When I approached him to maybe anger him to at least get something from him, nothing.

Marshall: Let's see what I can do.

Marshall walked carefully towards Lu. Lu looked like has no soul inside, he was empty. Demons have souls, no they are souls, corrupted souls. But Lu was looking like he had nothing. He didn't even had a serious expression, he just had an expression that could tell you he was depressed, tired, and like he has no meaning in life.

Marshall: Hey you ass, what's wrong? (He teased)

Lu didn't answered, in fact he even looked different, he has punk like hair growing on his head, and it was long reaching to his back. And it was slightly spiky part of the front of the black hair was almost covering a bit of his eyes. But it was short enough to make his eyes visible.

Marshall: What the hell is kicking you bastard?

Lu looked at Marshall for a brief moment without changing his expression and then looked back staring at nothing.

Marshall: Are you okay?

Lu just moved his head to look in another direction, obviously avoiding contact with Marshall. Marshall was utterly confused, as far as he knew Lu, Lu was one big mouthed hellhound, he never stops talking. He always had a comment to say of everything and where there was silence he was the first one to break it with naughty thoughts or out of place comments in just seconds. But now it was like he was taking a vow of silence, and what it was stranger was the hair that grew quickly on his head, and it wasn't a wig it was full on natural hair. Marshall had an idea he knew he was going to regret. He talked to Misty for an idea and he knew it was going to be hard to convince her but she accepted. She walked up to Lu right in his face and did what she was told. She laid in the ground in a sexy pose and started to talk in a seductive way.

Misty: Hey there you. Feeling alone, you know. I was feeling the same way and I believe someone else feels the same. (She started to massage her vagina) MMMM! So want to have fun, you bad boy. (She put her most seductive face and voice into this.)

But never less, Lu as soon as he looked at her trying to go for sex, he did the same and turned his head the other way without changing his dead expression. Misty and Marshall were in complete disbelief, he was usually a pervert in every way. And Marshall knew how much this guy lived sex, for a long shot. But this is the first time Lu has turned down sex. It worried Marshall that this hellhound might be broken inside, way too broken. Lu had a fight in his head with his grandfather.

Cerberus: What do you mean by giving up?

Lu: I'm sorry grandad but is impossible to win against this guy.

Cerberus: How dare you to say that to me?! You will fight him and destroy him!

Lu: If Marshall couldn't even survived a stupid weird ass fox, what makes you think I can do any better?! I'm sorry but if Marshall can't I'm nothing better.

Cerberus: What?!

Lu: Let's face the facts, he is more powerful than us, if he cannot do much, why should we worry?

Cerberus: You know what? I was wrong, you sure are not worthy to be ascendant of this throne.

Lu: Fine then have your stupid collar back! (He took off the ascendant collar and threw it in front of Cerberus.) I don't even care! I rather be exorcised rather than having a boring life in hell!

Cerberus: So you rather be a normal? Very well, I can turn you into a normal dog if you want, but your powers will be limited forever. If you stay your powers will stay unlimited.

Lu: Fuck you old man!

Cerberus took that last insult and put a leg on top of Lu nearly crushing him.

Cerberus: Listen to me you ungrateful mutt. If you think I will take it with your pathetic ways, I swear I will make your poor soul end its suffering. Insult me again, just a small pressure of my paw and I will flatten you like the bug you are. Now what did you called me?

Lu: Y…y…you…old…f…fuck.

Cerberus started to add pressure, Lu's bone were starting to get crushed and his body was getting flattened by the big paw of Cerberus. Lu could feel his bones already broken, all that was left was his body. He couldn't see as the paw was already touching the ground. Then Cerberus pushed a little more and then… THOMP! Cerberus waited for some seconds and then blood started to leak beneath his paw. He snickered.

Cerberus: This is your punishment, death by flattening you like the bug you were. I knew someday you would do this.

Cerberus lifted his paw and was shocked to see only one of his hellhounds minion flattened instead of his mumbling grandson. He then saw a white paw print in the flattened minion.

Cerberus: TAAAAIIIIIIILSS! (He screamed in anger.)

Lu's mind-self woke up in a white place, he looked around but for some reason he was alone. He looked at his neck and had a silver collar with a single blue gem in the middle. He was curious about it he looked at his fur and it was gray and he had a white underbelly. He looked at his reflection on a poodle in front of him and for some reason his black long hair was now white. His eyes weren't black and red like a creepypasta character, instead they were normal and they had yellow irises. He was confused at what he was seeing, he looked different. Then a strange but recognizable apparition stood in front of him, it was white wolf and it was none other than the small presence of the spirit of Tails.

Lu: Tails!

Tails: Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt you nor take you to heaven. I just simply saved you from Cerberus.

Lu: What?

Tails: Is quite obvious I'm not alive but my spirit still lingers. As you see me now.

Lu stood up and looked around, he then looked at himself.

Lu: What happened to me? Why did you changed me?

Tails: I cured you.

Lu: Cured me?

Tails: Yes, You see Lu, demons are just souls who have eternal torture and suffering. You might have felt like you enjoyed being a demonic being, doing your sinful things. But the soul itself is crying and screaming to be set free. There are ways to cure demons. Clean them, so they can be normal again. I know how to do that without taking a long time, but only I know how to do it quickly. There's another way but it takes time. Not even Marshall know of this. Tell me Lu how do you felt when you had that demon life?

Lu entered in his own memories of all the wrong he did while being a demon. All the chaos and suffering he brought to the world.

Lu: I used to feel so happy to see all the chaos and suffering that everyone was experiencing. But deep down I felt sorrow, and sadness, I felt guilty and so ashamed. I want it to stop but I couldn't. Every time I killed or raped I saw them crying, trying to get away. But I couldn't stop, I want it to but I couldn't.

Tails: You feel sad now?

Lu: Not just sad but I feel bad and I regret everything, I didn't know what happened to me, I didn't know what went through my mind. (Cries.)

Tails: You didn't do anything and don't know what you were thinking because your demon imprisoned your true self deep and blocked the good in you bringing and showing the bad only. I have cured you and now you can actually start a new life and have actual friends. I gave you a second chance to actually feel. Now the collar in you means that you are officially a reformed being that is in the good side. A warrior of mine that can provide some change, fight along with Marshall and help him defeat the darkness.

Lu: But Tails…

Tails: Hmm?

Lu: This beings are not like others we have seen. Marshall was easily beaten by a weird fox.

Tails: What?

Lu: This fox was some dark creature that easily overpowered him, in the fight against the dark creatures they were completely immune to anything, even Marshall.

Tails was shocked, he had to admit but he still believed in Marshall.

Tails: I still have faith in him and in you. So please help him. Now go and return.

Then a bright light flashed on them and then everything went white. Back in reality Lu's appearance changed the same way he looked back in his mind. Grey fur with white underbelly and the long hair white, his new silver collar with the blue gem. And his eyes normal with yellow irises. He then stood up quickly and shook himself and as the way he looked he seemed cured and healed. He felt different, in a good way. Everyone looked at the strange pup and Marshall was the first to ask.

Marshall: Hey. Who are you?

Lu: Is me, Lu.

Everyone gasped at the new way he looked. His gray fur was clear enough to say he had a clean body. His long white hair and yellow eyes, his body looked more clear and muscular and his face had an expression that Marshall himself could not believe, a friendly yet kind and innocent expression. Then Lu did something that shocked them even more, he threw a warm gentle smile at them. Is this some kind of joke? His voice was clearly less menacing but it had a similar tone to his. He approached them still smiling.

Lu: I hope I didn't scare you.

Luna was feeling something hard touching her heart, he looked so gorgeous and to admit it he also looked extremely hot. When he looked at her she quickly looked away blushing.

Marshall: Lu, what happened to you?

Lu: I had an encounter with Tails.

Marshall: Tails? You are joking.

Lu: I wish, Cerberus was trying to kill me but Tails saved me. And then he cured my soul and well now you see me like this. I'm no longer a hellhound. I still have my powers but they are limited now, which mean I can't over use them or I get very weak.

Misty: You expect us to believe that?

Marshall: Well I believe him.

Chase: Really?

Marshall: Yep his collar gives him away, only someone who is sided with Tails can wear it. I should know. Is nice to see you in a good side.

Lu: Thanks Marshall. Can you ever forgive me for, you know.

Marshall: Sure thing. (He hugs Lu.) By the way I like the way you look. (He brushes the hair of Lu.)

Lu: Thanks. You all should rest you know. It's going to take a while to recover if you keep moving around you know.

Ryder: You are right, let's get back inside the Paw Patroller and rest better.

Everyone: Sure thing Ryder.

As they entered inside the Patroller everyone gathered around Lu welcoming him to the friendship side and complimenting him for his new look.

* * *

 **(Smokey.)**

Smokey was walking around the beach and was looking at the sand, then he stumbled upon a weird stone in the sand, he picked it up and found out it was a blue like gem stuck in a black stone.

Ghost: A Calcified Fragment? In here? Well is good you already found all 50 of them and have the Touch of Malice. But why is it doing here?

Smokey: No idea. But this is not the only thing here.

He dug deeper and found a black stone.

Ghost: A Moldering Shard.

Smokey: Well it looks like we have to be ready for a big fight. This is going to be a Raid and the new Target is Alak Hul. This is bigger than we believed Ghost. An assault or a Strike is fine but Adventure Bay has turn into a center of a Raid.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scorpion here! And today we are going to continue with this lovely story which I wish to know from other people as well but I still have some people. Well today's chapter we will be concentrating on Lu and Smokey so we won't see much of the others. But they will be mentioned. So let's see where this take us. Roll the story Marv! You, (Snickers) you, you all fuck, I'm watching you readers. (This last part is meant to be a joke, I love all of you guys.)…**

* * *

 **Lu: I remained too much**

 **inside my head and ended up**

 **losing my mind.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A new life, an old outcast.**

After everyone entered the Paw Patroller, Lu exited to walk around the city, he felt like to experience the world in a freeway. Without being held up by a chain of hell, without the worries of doing a small mistake without punishment. He felt so happy that he couldn't stop smiling at the day. He felt to live freely.

Lu: Okay so first on my list is… walk on the beach.

Lu ran quickly on the road and quickly got on a sidewalk, to avoid being run over by cars, he then walked calmly to the beach. He still want it to see the place, when he was a hellhound he practically hated this place. But now that he was good, he only wishes to see the city with excitement. He walked for long minutes until he reached the beach. But he soon on his small adventure saw Smokey digging up the sand. He shifted his face into a serious one and walked towards.

Lu: Hey you, what are you doing?

Smokey: What do you think?

Lu: Well you sure have attitude even after you were kicked out.

Smokey stopped digging.

Smokey: How do you know that?

Lu: Because I know you, and I'm Lu. Any reminders?

Smokey: Well, you look completely different, how was I supposed to know?

Lu: Why are you digging in the sand?

Smokey: None of your business kid. I have my reasons.

Lu got a little puzzled of what Smokey was doing.

Lu: Don't carry yourself out all right. (Starts to walk away)

Smokey: How are the guys back there? I heard what happened.

Lu: They are…fine…Why do you ask?

Smokey: (Sighs) No reason.

Lu was almost sure that Smokey had a voice of concern at his answer. Does Smokey cares about them? He usually hates them his guts, but now he asks like he was worried.

Smokey: Well, I will get going. Is nice to see you okay kid.

Smokey started to walk away, for some reason Lu noticed his behavior. He wasn't like the time he met him, grumpy and usually angry all the time. But he was now calmed and somewhat worried of something. Could he be worried of the darkness? Well Smokey could be very complex at times so he just let go that though and continue on his free walk around the beach. It was kind of peaceful this sort of walk, now he knew why people loved the beach, it was a great place to clear your mind, the smell of the ocean wasn't the best but for some reason the smell kind off helped to clear the mind, the sound of the waves were so relaxing, the noise almost made him sleepy. And the sun hitting his fur was good but the breeze made the feeling even more pleasant. He loved being free, he started to run around the beach, he at times jumped on the water like a small puppy on its first day on the moving water of the beach. He was still close the shore, only wetting his legs but his long hair wasn't all too dry, the lower power was soaked a little, it wasn't much. He then walked back to the shore and get to the sidewalk.

Lu: All right next, Katie's shop.

Lu continued forward to Katie's.

* * *

 **(Smokey)**

Ghost: Hey, have you noticed something?

Smokey: What?

Ghost: There hasn't been much activity in this place. Apparently I think that the current events has quieted a lot this place.

Smokey: Is nothing unusual really. The last thing you want is to get out of your house after the current events.

Ghost: This is strange.

Smokey: What is?

Ghost: For some odd reason, I can sense something odd. Do you still have that fragment?

Smokey: Sure.

Drops the Calcified Fragment, the Ghost started to scan it.

Ghost: Hmm. There's nothing unusual about it. Hang on.

Everything started to go dark.

Smokey: Ghost?

The Ghost geared up Smokey with weapons.

Smokey: What the…

Ghost: We have a Warsat dropping by.

The whole place started to shake violently. Then in a big flash Adventure Bay shook entirely making a booming noise. When the flash was Smokey could see a Warsat in City hall.

Ghost: We might want to check on that.

Smokey: Before this people do something to it.

Smokey activated his Sparrow and drove quickly to City hall.

* * *

 **(City Hall.)**

Mayor Goodway exited her house with her usual behavior and saw the big metallic thing stuck on the ground.

Mayor Goodway: Oh my, what is that?

She pulled out her phone to make a call but then more people started to gather around. Until Smokey appeared in the scene and demanded everyone to stay back.

Smokey: Step away from the Warsat.

Everyone looked at him as he jumped off the vehicle. He approached the Warsat and quickly did something that made everyone to get puzzled. He from his doggie form into an anthro form. Yeah the light of the Traveler sure make wonders, he normally used this form to shoot and kill the evil guys. He stood in his two feet and got a weird looking gun the Harrowed Anguish of Drystan. He then pulled out his hand and a small floating thing (the Ghost.) appeared. He let his Ghost scan the Warsat, he then tried to send everyone back to their home.

Smokey: Everyone get back home, now.

Everyone groaned but did what he told them. Except for the Mayor.

Mayor Goodway: Return to your homes, leave this to personals only.

Smokey: You too Mayor. Get back home.

Mayor Goodway: Excuse me?

Smokey: Get back home and now, we have short time.

Mayor Goodway: You can't tell me what to do. I'm the mayor.

Smokey: It doesn't matter, it's for the safety of yours. Please return home.

The Mayor returned inside her home, finally that idiot got away.

Smokey: What we have Ghost?

(Screeches and roaring.)

Smokey: Oh fucking piece of shit!

Ghost: Yeah, Hive.

Then out of the spot Hive Acolytes and Thrails started to run towards him.

Smokey: Let's start this party. (Opens fire.)

* * *

 **(Lu)**

When he went to Katie's he asked for her best bubble bath, he had to hand it to her, she made it so nice it felt like heaven. She was recently brushing his smooth hair.

Katie: Well I never knew this would happen to you Lu, is nice to meet you this way rather than before. Do you want me to style up your hair?

Lu: No thanks Katie. I will keep it the way I had it.

Katie: Okay but I will add something to make it smoother.

Lu: Sure thing.

Katie added some special hair spray to make it smoother. She then brushed it in the way he had, she loved his hair, it has been long since she dealt with hair. But coming from a dog was officially new, she wished there was more dogs like him with some hair like his. She then brushed his tail nicely, he felt himself so calmed after the long clean and all the brushing in his fur, then hair and now tail. When she finished she put his collar back again, she was amazed that his collar was strong against bad odor or against any dirt. It was always shinning like new. She put his collar on him and finished grooming him.

Katie: All done.

Lu: Nice, it was lovely Katie. Thanks.

Katie: You are welcome. Come back anytime.

Lu: I will.

Lu exited Katie's shop and continued his day.

Lu: Okay next up is…

He was interrupted as a screeching noise was made and then a weird looking green portal appeared and emerged a strange black ship from it, the ship then did a green beam of light like it was scanning and then weird creatures appeared, along with a gigantic ugly looking one. There were ones that looked like skeletal creatures while others were like holding a gun like thing and had three green glowing eyes. Then slightly bigger ones with a helmet with three points and had the same eyes had guns or a sword and the big ones didn't have any eyes but still they were ugly as hell. And then there was some that were hovering, they looked like wizards or witches. Lu went to investigate, so he ran towards City Hall. When he reached City Hall he saw the armored dog, standing like human and holding a strange gun, and killing the weird creatures while he was surrounding a satellite or something. Then for some reason the satellite disappeared and the anthro dog killed the rest of the creatures with ease. The creatures fell apart at death or disintegrated, then there was no one but the dog. Then he put the gun back in place and returned on his four paws. He then activated a hover bike and boosted away. Lu was extremely confused at this, he just simply decide to pretend he saw nothing. He then concentrated back on his usual day.

Lu: Moving on. Next to do…well is kind of boring to do things at this moment, I mean I spent time on Katie's it took a lot of time so I think I will leave it with visiting the Mr. Porter and see what he has.

Lu walked to his next destination, Mr. Porter's, there wasn't much to do around when you are alone at the moment. When he arrived at the small fruit stand of Mr. Porter's he saw him exiting his own shop.

Lu: Hello, are you open?

Mr. Porter: Well I'm finishing with some stuff before I close for the day. What can I do for you?

Lu: Well, I'm Lu, I don't know if you remember me with some stuff that I caused in the past concerning me and Marshall.

Mr. Porter: You are that Lu?

Lu: Yeah but I have given up my past life and now I'm reformed. So I was taking my freedom to enjoy some of the goods of Adventure Bay and I was wondering if you have anything that you can give me, the Paw Patrol often says that you make great meatballs.

Mr. Porter: Oh yeah, I still have more of those. Here try a piece.

Lu ate the small meatball and it was the most amazing thing he ate in all his life.

Lu: Oh wow, it was sensational, can I take some to go. It is getting late and I'm kind of hungry.

Mr. Porter: Sure, wait here.

Mr. Porter went inside his shop while he left Lu for a while. Lu sit in the ground patiently. Man sur time flew by quickly, it was getting late, he had to get back to his friends. But at least he had a good day to say. Mr. Porter returned with a bag filled with meatballs.

Mr. Porter: Here you go, I put 20 meatballs, just in case you are really hungry.

Lu: Wow, really? Thanks. How much is that?

Mr. Porter: You are with the Paw Patrol is free, don't worry.

Lu: That is so kind of you sir. Thanks. (He grabbed the bag)

He then started to run to the used to be Lookout. Mr. Porter waved him goodbye.

Mr. Porter: Comeback any time.

Lu kept on running until he finally arrived to the Paw Patroller. It was a fun day for him, he at least got to experience a little of the free life. He then knocked on the door and he was greeted by Misty.

Misty: Oh hey, Lu is back.

Everyone went to welcome him back but then they smelled the meatballs.

Rubble: Hold on, I smell meatballs from Mr. Porter's

Lu: Yeah I went to get something to eat and he gave me 20 of them. Want some.

They almost got excited but they had already eaten and they just turn down his offer gently.

Marshall: Nah is okay, we ate. You enjoy them.

Lu: You sure?

Chase: Yeah we are.

Lu: All right. Thanks.

Lu started to eat them and boy they were so delicious. Is there was anything better? Well if it was he just hope it was as good as this.

* * *

 **(Smokey)**

Smokey deactivated his gear and jumped out of his Sparrow.

Ghost: Man those Hive sure know how to start chaos. Ahh but the fun times we had with those guys though.

Smokey: Yep, they sure know how to start a party. I always liked fighting the Hive. It keeps me busy, is also funny. I still (snickers) remember that time that Josh threw that grenade in the middle of the bridge back in in the Hellmouth and all those Thrails died in contact of it and some of them just flew high in the air dead since they were being pushed by other dying Thrails. (He laughs.) Every time they died they just flew a few feet high in the air numb. (Keeps laughing.)

Ghost: Wow those were the days. Good ones.

Smokey: I miss them sometimes, we always had a goodtime together, the three of us. Is like in that video Axel-1 showed us in a party we had, Josh was so drunk that when we were in the rooftop he just fell from it and destroyed every beam with his back that came to his way while his feet and hands were pointing in the air. It was a good thing he is a Titan and had his armor at that time. His Kalliopolis gear, I almost imagined like it was Lord Shaxx falling. (Laughs.)

Ghost: That never gets out of my memory. I have that recording, want to see it?

Smokey: Put it.

Ghost projected the recording and it showed the three of them and some other Guardians dancing in the rooftop of a party. Josh was drunk and luckily he had his helmet. Axel-1 at that time had the gear from Crota's End.

Axel-1: Watch this. Josh don't jump down the roof!

Josh: To jump what?

Then Josh was on the border and suddenly he fell from the border back first. His arms and legs were in the air while he destroyed some beams with his back as he kept falling, it was audible the beams being broken until he hit ground loudly. Smokey started to laugh his ass off as the people of the video did the same. Smokey dropped to the ground pounding it hard. He was crying while he laughed.

Ghost: (Laughing) He looked like a falling dummy.

Smokey: Oh god, oh god.

Ghost repeated Josh falling making Smokey to keep laughing.

Smokey: Okay (laughs) Okay stop. Stop.

Ghost: Wait for it.

Josh in video: FINLAND!

Smokey kept laughing from the video. After a while they stopped laughing.

Smokey: Okay, okay. I want to keep that video, I want to show it to him when he gets here.

Ghost: He won't like it.

Smokey: Yeah but we have to laugh once in a while. Well this made my day, thanks Ghost.

Ghost: You're welcome Guardian.

Smokey then headed back to his hideout to rest a little from the little day he had.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry it wasn't filled with much action.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Gets good out of the stove.) Is raining man, hallelujah, is raining ma…(Looks at readers.) Huh! (Drops plate with food.) Scorpion here! Today we are concentrating only in Smokey, so this chapter will have action and the things happening in Adventure Bay. But all other characters will not be mentioned nor appear. So let's hope to see how Smokey will deal with this stuff by himself. Roll the story Marv!...**

* * *

 **Smokey: Dark**

 **Thoughts are poisoning**

 **A cold black heart**

 **No chance for awakening.**

 **Darker**

 **Every coming day**

 **No light at the end**

 **Let it slip away**

 **Darkest**

 **Of hours surrounding**

 **By lost hope and faith**

 **It's all for nothing…**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Hive.**

Smokey was in his hideout trying to rest but for some reason he was unable to. He felt so uneasy, he kept wondering how did the Warsat get here, it must be Rasputin. But how or why he sent a Warsat to Adventure Bay?

Ghost: Guardian, are you okay?

Smokey: No Ghost. I'm a little bothered.

Ghost: Why is that?

Smokey: Because I can't understand why the Warsat was here. It's just strange.

Ghost: Well, I can't answer that like you but Rasputin always has his ways, sometimes I don't get his doings. Rasputin can be a very complex A.I Warmind. His reasons to drop Warsats is mainly to protect his secrets or the valuable info of the Vanguard. But why would he want to drop it here? He is always filled with mysteries, there's always a reason for his actions and sometimes is to unlock secrets. Remember that time with the S.A.B.E.R 2? He used a Warsat to let us get inside the chamber were that Shank was located. He sometimes is trying to give us information, but now we have to let the Cryptarchs take care of that. Who knows, it may be something interesting.

Smokey: I hope so.

Ghost: But the Hive, don't you ask yourself how they managed to get here?

Smokey: Not really, the Deathsingers must have brought them. Wizards usually make rituals to open the doors to different realities. Especially Ir Anuk.

Ghost: I can't believe I almost forgot that, she usually has great control of reality. I hat when she does that.

Smokey: Well, what can we do? Something tells me that this will be like the Raid with Oryx, only difference is that the main target is Alak Hul.

Ghost: First the Relics to open the portal, then is the totems, then the Warpriest, then the maze to find Golgoroth, Golgoroth, Golgoroth's maze, and the Deathsingers and lastly the Darkblade.

Smokey: A lot of crap that can kill us.

Ghost: Yeah, but we will be ready for it.

Smokey: I'm not so tired anymore. Let's go out to see what we can find. I want to see what other places has to offer us in this time.

Ghost: You are the boss.

Smokey got out of his hideout and it was noon and the sun was setting. He activated his gear just in case he need it. He called to his ship and he was teleported inside of it. The ship went up high in the sky and was flying smoothly in one direction. Smokey at seeing he was in the air he used his map to see what he can get.

Smokey: Okay so let's see what we have here.

He looked at the map on the screen.

Smokey: Okay, let's see. I have never seen this place clearly. Shall we visit London?

Ghost: I think is imperative we go there.

Smokey: You like London that much?

Ghost: Yes but I have a real reason.

Smokey: And that is?

Ghost: A Hive ritual is happening in London. Reasons for it, unknown.

Smokey: Well let's go to England. I have an old friend I wished to visit, not much of a friend really.

Ghost: Is it a, (whispers) girlfriend?

Smokey: Ew, no. You will see when we get there.

Smokey made his ship go in its super speed and in 5 seconds he made it to the skies of England. Smokey looked down and saw the clock tower of London.

Smokey: Man it has been so long since I have seen this place. All right now where does she lives? Oh there it is.

Smokey got close enough to the street to let his ship to hover. He then appeared in the ground as the ship suddenly went to orbit.

Ghost: So, who lives here?

Smokey walked to the door and rang the bell.

Female voice: (British accent) Coming!

Smokey sit in the stairs waiting for the girl to open. Then a beautiful white English shepherd made her way out the doggie door. She had a small bang of hair nearly covering her left eye, her eyes were as blue as the sea. She wore a pink collar with diamonds around and her hair was well groomed.

English shepherd: Oh, this doggie door is getting smaller by the time.

She then looked at the armored dog.

Smokey: Still fighting with the door? Cassie.

Cassie: Cousin Smokey, is that you?

Smokey: Yeah.

Cassie jumped and hugged her cousin.

Cassie: Oh it has been so long. Like the new gear, is not my style of course, but it fits you perfectly darling.

Smokey: Thanks Cassie.

The Ghost appeared.

Ghost: Oh so she is the cousin I have been hearing about.

Smokey: Yep, she is my cousin Cassie, Cassie this is my Ghost. The one I told you about.

Cassie: Why does he looks golden? Is marvelous.

Smokey: Trials of Osiris shell. But that is another story.

Ghost: Well she does seem lovely.

Cassie saw the Ghost way too close to her, she pushed him away with her paw.

Cassie: So, what brings you here in London?

Smokey: I have to take care of a Hive ritual in here but I thought, "Hey why don't I drop by to my cousin's house and say hi."

Cassie: Daw, that is so nice of you. Thanks to drop by, I will visit you sometime when I have the time. (She hugs Smokey.) Nice seeing you around. Go get them my brave Guardian.

Smokey: I will, stay safe.

He activated his Sparrow and waved at his cousin.

Smokey: Oh and you still owe me money.

Cassie: (Laughs) Just go.

Smokey waved again and boosted away.

Ghost: Does she really owes you?

Smokey: Nah, I always bother her like that because she is super rich. That mansion she lives in costed $75,000,000. She is the richest dog in the world, her family line is from a rich family and she always makes $50,000,000 a year. She is completely loaded. But she always do charity events, everybody loves her because she has a very kind heart.

Ghost: Wow, she is lucky.

Smokey: Yep, she has helped me around when I had trouble. I can always count on her.

Ghost: How kind. And now you protect her.

Smokey: Yep.

Smokey kept going in the same direction until he reached the park that was being used for the ritual, he made a big turn and went ahead on the pass of the park. This was a beautiful park and the Hive were hiding secretly making a ritual. He kept dashing through and his radar detected some targets nearing in a small forest like entrance of the park. He jumped out of the Sparrow, he then shifted to his anthro form and used a special gun for this ritual. The Touch of Malice.

Smokey: Have you seen such beautiful gun before?

Ghost: Is useful and dangerous. But is nothing a Guardian cannot use. If you aren't carrying the Traveler's light then you will most likely die.

Smokey: Let's get in. Are you ready?

Ghost: As always.

Smokey ran through the place and loaded his Touch of Malice. He asked his Ghost for directions.

Ghost: Just keep running straight.

Smokey kept on running and as he kept advancing he started to hear the chants. Then he saw the place of the ritual. And he couldn't believe it. This was a big ritual, thousands of Hive in the place.

Ghost: Guardian, I have the readings and we have exactly ten thousand Hive. Are you sure you are good enough to fight them?

Smokey looked at the army of Hive and he was worried of the high amount, not of himself, but of the people of London. They were too many, he was well hidden in the bushes and the chants continued. He stood there crouching and thinking of what to do, until he was clear.

Ghost: Well Guardian what will you do?

Smokey: I will fight them.

He came out of cover and started to shoot them as they stood up and aimed their guns to him. He just aimed at them with his rifle. They were dying like crap. One Acolyte ran to him and he did a void punch killing it in the spot. He continued shooting at them as they kept coming from all the place. They shoot at him but he was swift enough to evade the bullets as he made a summersault and cleaved a Hive with the sharp blade of Touch of Malice. They kept cornering him and he was forced to use the Touch of Malice as a sword thanks to the blade. He eventually decapitated an incoming Acolyte and then he just aimed to his back without looking and pulled the trigger killing an Acolyte that tried to sneak up on him.

Smokey: Ghost, put some music.

The Ghost played Won't Back Down (Bring You Hell remix) from Fuel. Smokey kept killing the Hive with the music coming out of the helmet. He kept slashing Acolytes and he turned quickly to kill one on the other side. He then jumped high and spun around in the air and shoot at one Acolyte in the far end. He then activated the secret perk that made the Scout rifle to become auto. He used this opportunity to kill anything he could like this. He managed to kill ten incoming Acolytes who charged at him shooting with the gun of the Knights. He saw 10 coming from six different position and behind those ten they were followed with Wizards. And the ones leading them were Knights majors. He switched his Touch of Malice with his Harrowed Midha's Reckoning. His Fusion rifle managed to kill the Wizards quickly and then he switched to the Harrowed Qullim's Terminus.

Smokey: Eat this motherfuckers!

The Machine Gun started to send the bullets. Smokey just let the music keep playing while the Machine Gun did its job and killed half of the charging army towards him. He kept the killing spree until he had to reload. The Ogres emerged and he didn't have time to reload so he quickly equipped his Harrowed Rocket Launcher.

Smokey: Let's put some bastards down!

He released the rocket and the explosion was big enough to clean practically the entire place, of course with the help of two other rocket rounds. He then switched back to his Touch of Malice and then came the worst. Thrails and Cursed Thrails along with major Knights. The normal Thrails were already on top of him. Smokey tried to do something but he was knocked down. Just as the song made it to the final chorus he activated his Super Stormtrance and along with the final shard of the song he electrocuted all the remaining Hive in the place. He then screamed.

Smokey: YES! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! LET'S GO!

He felt so alive killing them all to nothing, as the last remaining Knight was killed his Super was finished and he stopped hovering, then the song ended.

Song: I'm going to bring you heeeell.

Smokey cracked the bones of his fingers and the ones of his neck.

Smokey: Now that was fun.

Ghost: The ritual has been stopped, great work Guardian.

Smokey: Thanks Ghost. Just call me Smokey. We have been together for a long while so is okay to call me by my name.

Ghost: All right. Well I think we are done here Smokey.

Smokey started to walk out of the place and reached the park once against.

Smokey: Want to stay with my cousin for the day until tomorrow? I feel like to spend some time with her.

Ghost: Sure.

Smokey got back on all his four legs and activated the Sparrow and boosted right out of the park. When he arrived to his cousin's mansion he jumped out of the Sparrow and deactivated his gear. He took the time to go on the back of the mansion and to the pool area, he entered the pool area's bathroom and took a good shower and cleaned himself. After showering he came out clean and put on a blue collar with diamonds, he always had that collar to use it when he want it to visit Cassie formally.

Smokey: Want to look good. Don't you think?

Ghost: Sure.

He ran back to the entrance and rang the bell. Cassie answered again and saw Smokey standing there out of his gear wearing the collar she gave him and all clean.

Cassie: Smokey! Wait, I thought you were doing a mission.

Smokey: I finished so now we are free. I was thinking that maybe we could stay here until tomorrow. You know to keep company of you.

Cassie: Aw, that is so sweet of you. You know, you turning into a Guardian sure has made you nicer than before.

Smokey: Yeah, I know. I was a big jerk to you back in those days. But I'm glad I changed, it has helped me a lot.

Cassie opened the door and let Smokey to enter.

Smokey: So you are the only one living here?

Cassie: Yeah, only my maid is the only human around since my owners passed away. But I still have my life ahead of me.

Smokey: Well that sucks. To be alone I mean.

Cassie: It does. But I have pulled through, I actually have found ways to keep me up. Thanks to try and keep me company. I usually invite some friends to not be alone but since I'm by myself today then is easier to be with my cousin. (She kissed his cheek.)

Smokey: Yeah.

Ghost: Well her British accent sure makes her sounds way nicer.

Cassie: So do you want anything dear? Or are you fine?

Smokey: Well I'm kind of thirsty. I could use some water.

Cassie: Lovely, I will tell my maid if she can fix us some water. I'll be right back darling.

Smokey: Sure.

Ghost: She is so polite, I love people like these, they can show better respect at times. Because not all of them are like her, but she is a big exception of this case.

Smokey: Yeah, I love her. I won't let anything bad happen to her. She is special.

Ghost: Well I'm sure she will be fine, after all she has pushed through some troubles of her own.

Smokey: Yeah but still, I won't let her be in any kind of pain. (Clears throat.) Well why don't we walk to her, I'm getting more thirsty by the time.

Smokey walked to the kitchen and was met with Cassie as he entered.

Cassie: Whoops. Ah there you are. The waters are ready. Come on, this way.

Smokey followed her to their bowls and drank their water. And from that they spent the rest of the day together having fun and catching up.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Talks with Robo-dog and Marv.) So you check on this messages, and then you go to… (Looks at readers.) Huh? (Hides phone and acts natural.) Scorpion here! I know we have skipped a day but the computer was being used yesterday and I couldn't use it but at least I have a guest here with us, Robo-dog. He will be in charge of some things if I can't make it one day or something. But well here we are and we will continue with this story. Hopefully we will concentrate on everyone if we can, I just hope everything comes out fine. So roll the story Marv!...**

* * *

 **Misty: Our existence is but**

 **a brief crack of light**

 **between two eternities of**

 **darkness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Light of the Traveler.**

After a long day with his cousin Smokey was sleeping in a room that had the comfiest bed he has ever slept. He woke up the next day and stretched his body.

Smokey: Oh wow that was the best sleep I had in years.

Ghost: Good you are awake, but why do you say that?

Smokey: Well living in the streets of Adventure Bay is not easy. You know, my bed is the hard cold ground of cement while my blanket is an old rug. I never had slept like these.

Ghost: Well, why don't you tell your cousin about it? I'm sure she will be glad to help you.

Smokey: No I won't do that.

Ghost: But why? She can help you make a house. A good one for you to live in.

Smokey: Because, I don't want to.

Ghost: You know is okay to admit you need help, especially if you know you can't do things by yourself.

Smokey: Is not that I don't admit I need help, in fact I appreciate the help anyone offers but, I just feel like it's wrong of me to keep asking her for money or help. It feels wrong that she has to spend her money on me just to help.

Ghost: But she loves you, of course she will do anything for you. You said it yourself, she is kind. She will normally spent anything for the well-being of her cousin.

Smokey: But is just how I feel Ghost, I won't ask her for help. I'm sure I'll be fine.

Cassie: Smokey, breakfast is ready! Come down when you can!

Smokey: Well she is calling me for breakfast.

Ghost: I still think you should talk to her.

Smokey: I won't do that.

Ghost: Smokey I respect you, but if you can't even care about telling her then I will have to tell her myself.

Smokey: You better not.

Smokey went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen where he saw Cassie in her place and the maid washing the dishes and he saw a plate of one hell of a fancy breakfast. He didn't have any idea of what it was but is smelled and looked delicious. He went to sit right in front of Cassie who was eating her food in a calm way and with delicacy. Smokey wasn't as fancy mannered as his cousin and started to eat like the animal he was. Cassie looked at him and shot a glare clearing her throat. Smokey stopped eating and looked at her menacing glare. He may be a Guardian and a powerful pup but still Cassie was scary when she want it to be. He brought his head up and smiled nervously.

Cassie: You surely have no taste in good manners.

Smokey: Well I'm sorry if I wasn't raised to be as good mannered as you.

Ghost: Smokey please even I know how to eat properly, and I'm an A.I.

Smokey: Oh really, then how?

The Ghost started.

Ghost: First your posture is all wrong. You must sit properly like a gentleman. Hands on tights and with your chest high. Don't bend like you just did. Put this napkin on your legs and…

The Ghost kept instructing him while Cassie smiled at the Ghost instructing how Smokey can be formal. He was then explaining how to use the silverwares and other stuff. When the Ghost was finished, Smokey had a look that said "Kill me."

Cassie: Why thank you Ghost. I appreciate your lectures to my cousin.

Ghost: With a lady like you it is most necessary for men to show formality like the gentleman they should be.

Cassie: I couldn't agree more. (She took a light sip of her orange juice.)

Smokey: This isn't over Ghost.

Cassie just laughed at seeing her cousin eating like a gentleman. Or gentledog to be more precise. After they both finished eating they used the napkins to clean their mouths and then the maid picked up the plates and glasses to wash them.

Smokey: Well it was nice to stay with you, I hope I could stay more but I have stuff to deal with.

Cassie: Yes, of course well it was nice having you.

Ghost: Uh before we go, don't you have anything to say to her Smokey.

Cassie: Tell me something? What is it?

Smokey: Hehehe, is nothing I have nothing to tell he is just messing.

Ghost: You can't be serious.

Cassie: What is it you need to tell me?

Smokey: Is nothing really.

Ghost: If you don't I will.

Cassie: What…is it? (She became serious.)

Smokey didn't say anything. The Ghost just stepped in and did it anyways.

Ghost: He enjoyed sleeping in the bed since back where we come from, he is sleeping in the streets. In other words he is homeless and has his own hideout to sleep.

Cassie: WHAT?!

Her scream scared the crap out of them.

Cassie: You are homeless!

Smokey: Is not that big a deal.

Cassie: How dare you say that?! Of course it is a big deal! You can't live in the streets! Oh no I am coming with you!

Smokey: Cassie really I'm fine there's no need for you to.

Cassie: I don't really care, I will help you out. Ugh! Why haven't you told me you didn't have a home?!

Smokey: Because…because…(Sighs) I didn't want you to worry.

Cassie: Of course I'm going to get worry! You are my cousin! You know I would help!

Smokey: See this is why I didn't tell you. You always want to sacrifice your money for me. I don't want you to keep spending your money like this.

Cassie: But Smokey, is just money, I have money for important things and necessities! This is important! You need a place to live in, you can't just say that like it wasn't that important! It pisses me off that you never tell me of this stuff!

Smokey: I appreciate your help but I don't need it.

Cassie: Why are you so hard headed? Don't you know how important this is?!

Smokey: I just don't want you to start wasting your money only for me.

Cassie: Smokey, the only reason I spend money for you is because I love you and want to help you out. I don't care how much I spend for you because I want you to be okay. I can't just stand here and say "Yeah goodbye Smokey I hope you be okay sleeping in the streets." I want to help you.

Smokey didn't answer back.

Cassie: Look, I love you and thinking of you living like this makes me feel sad. I don't want to see you living like this, I don't care about the money if it's to help a family or person that needs it. You are my cousin and family comes first than money or friends. Money comes and goes but family is forever. Don't do this to yourself, you are a Guardian and the Traveler wants the best of you, you are fighting for the Traveler but you can't be known as the Guardian who has no home. You need your own bed to sleep comfortable and your own space, somewhere to bathe or somewhere to eat. You need this a lot. Please let me help you.

Smokey was looking at Cassie, she was tearing up because she cared for him.

Smokey: Okay Cassie.

Cassie kissed him in the cheek and hugged him. She then put on a beanie that had a small visor and a scarf.

Cassie: Okay we will leave on my private jet. Come on.

Ghost: Oh a private jet.

Cassie called for a cab and they were taken to the airport in which Cassie had her private jet there. They boarded the jet and they took off to go to Adventure Bay. Smokey had to admit it was a beautiful jet and a comfy one, the air conditioner was amazing and the service was splendid.

Cassie: Well it should take at least two or three days, but at least we can relax here. This jet has enough fuel to travel the world three times without stop. Is amazing how we pulled it off also it has autopilot in which we used when our dear pilot needs to rest.

Smokey: Well at least is nice up here. I usually would have used my ship but it is a one man vehicle so.

Cassie: Hey where is your ship anyways?

Ghost: In orbit.

Cassie: Wow fascinating. How long did it took you to travel from there to London?

Smokey: Ten seconds or fifteen I guess.

Ghost: The ships are design to travel at enough speed to make it to another planet in seconds.

Smokey: We have been in the Moon, Venus, Mars, and Mercury and even in the rings of Saturn.

Cassie: Wow that is splendid my dear.

Ghost: Well we do have the means to get to them.

* * *

 **(Adventure Bay.)**

Today Marshall felt like new, he could heal faster than the others so he had an advantage to be okay. Recently he was asked how he ended up so wounded. He normally answered then that he just grew weak suddenly and suffered some damages. He didn't find the courage to tell them that the Space Warlock defeated him in a fight. He was almost ashamed to think that a newcomer defeated someone like him just by doing one silly power. He was quite puzzled but something was off. He hasn't seen Smokey in long time but something bothered him about Smokey, because of what Lu told them…

 **(Flashback)**

 _Rubble: So how was your walk around Adventure Bay?_

 _Lu: It was okay. I spent some time at the beach and then I went to Katie's to get a nice long bubble bath._

 _Rocky: Yuck I hate water._

 _Everyone: We know._

 _Lu: Yeah but in the beach I saw him._

 _Skye: Who?_

 _Lu: Smokey, he was digging in the sand looking for something. He was serious when I asked him what he was doing. He said it wasn't my business with a rude tone, like he want it me to get out of his back._

 _Misty: That asshole is always behaving like this. He is so insufferable._

 _Lu: But he then asked me how everybody was._

 _Chase: Let me guess, he said it with sarcasm._

 _Lu: No, it surprised me that he said it with concern._

 _They all gasped._

 _Lu: It was like he was worried. Then when he left he had a face that said that he was worried of something. I can't even explain it right. I also felt a very big power around when he was serious. It felt so peaceful and strong. But hey that was my first day huh?_

 **(Flashback ends.)**

Marshall was puzzled at that thought of Lu saying that Smokey was concerned and that part of that great power he felt. It confused him but why did he felt concerned. As far as Marshall knew him he never cared for anyone in fact he thinks he doesn't even care of his family. For him Smokey was a big arrogant bully who thinks on nothing but on himself. Marshall was always a guardian to Adventure Bay and he would always protect it against everyone like Smokey and now these monsters. He had to, he was the only one that could. Too bad Marshall didn't know that Smokey had the Light of the Traveler in himself, despite the fact they don't even know about the Traveler and the Vanguards. The reality of this things is that Smokey was actually the only one that can save everyone and he was the real prophetic hero that Luna saw in her dreams but even herself believed too much it was Marshall. Marshall went back inside to the Paw Patroller and went to sleep, it was too late and he has spent his time outside too long.

* * *

 **(In the middle of Adventure Bay.)**

A dog with three green eyes was walking along with another one and they both had a man in front. The man was scared of the dogs.

Man: Where are you taking me?

Acolyte dog: Shut it you lowly human. Keep moving.

His distorted voice sent chills to the man. Then they stopped walking and then a big blue monster with no face but a lower maw and a red cape with seven bones appeared in front of them.

Acolyte dog: We got a human Warpriest.

Warpriest: So this human knows who is the Guardian?

Man: I don't know. Please let me go.

Warpriest: Where is the Guardian human?

Man: Guardian? The only one I know is the mighty Marshall, he is a member of the Paw Patrol and he has saved us, he…he…he will destroy you. (He shows a picture of Marshall.)

The Warpriest looked at the picture of the Dalmatian and remembered that Tsürtrenghör told them that this was a Dalmatian with amazing power that it is known for being a hero around and the guardian of Adventure Bay but he was as powerless as the humans and that he didn't carried any of the Traveler's Light which was completely weak against them. The Warpriest then destroyed the picture.

Warpriest: This isn't the Guardian! Where is he?!

Man: He is and you will be completely sorry when he gets you.

Warpriest: Okay. He is useless.

The dogs smirked and started to growl.

Warpriest: Kill him!

The Acolyte dogs started to bite the man and in seconds they had him in the ground yelling and screaming from pain and for help. The Warpiest just watched as the Acolytes devoured the man alive until he was completely dead. The Warpriest walked away and let the dogs to enjoy their feast. He walked back to his king and warned him.

Warpriest: My lord, the Guardian is still remaining hidden but this Marshall pup is still a burden to our search.

Alak Hul was as big as Oryx now he had an armor just like Oryx and had wings but they were down like a cape but his helmet remained and it was black instead of white. His armor was black and had hints of red unlike Oryx's.

Alak Hul: Is quite all right, we will find him sooner or later. Forget about the search. He will come to me. Just wait until the time of my reign comes.

With that the Warpriest exited the room that Alak Hul was. Alak Hul had his normal usual blade but it had the power of the sword that Oryx used to wield.

Alak Hul: You will be destroyed Guardian. Even if it's the last thing I'll do.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Who's a little good Golden Retriever? You are, you are. Can you jump for me? Can you…(Looks at readers.) Ah, Scorpion here! Welcome back to my story. Man I hope I can say more but I only have two active people leaving reviews, I can't even tell if this story is going okay. But anyway today we are going to see some bonding time with Marshall and Lu. This chapter may have a confusing title but it will be cleared out for those who may not understand perfectly what it is telling. Anyways I hope you are liking this story so far and please review if you can because I would really appreciate some small words or something because I feel so vacant in the reviews section, and I'm a little confused on what side you guy vote either for Smokey or Marshall because I have one for each side and I want to know who do you choose. Don't be shy and vote because if someone disagrees is not their business to bother others for one choice, that's right I trolls I know you are out there. So stay with your statement and believe it all the way because is your opinion and everyone has different opinions. So let's roll this Marv!...**

* * *

 **Luna: Do I fear**

 **the sleepless**

 **nights?**

 **You**

 **have no idea**

 **how long**

 **the dark lasts**

 **when you cannot**

 **close your eyes**

 **to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The key to the light.**

Adventure Bay wasn't always the place where evil lingered around, it was peaceful at times, even though the emergencies that happened there were silly it was always protected under the job of the Paw Patrol. Everything is what is supposed to be, sometimes the biggest jobs came and it always comes with a price. But now all of that changes. Since the Darkness stroke to it, things were horrible, it has lunged forward our heroes and now they are left homeless and weak. There's a prophecy that it is believed that Marshall the greatest being in Adventure Bay would free them from this Darkness, but their first attempt was catastrophic and now there's a new guy who is getting all the take of Marshall. Some believed Marshall was unstoppable but those who saw the fight now know that Marshall may be useless to save them. Some believed in Marshall but others believed in this new hero, this has started a division in Adventure Bay that if it stays longer it may turn into a civil war in Adventure Bay. Those who are faithful to Marshall are those who actually lives in Adventure Bay. Those who are sided with the Space Warlock are normally the people who came from the outside and just moved and a small portion who lived in Adventure Bay and actually admire the Space Warlock. Those for Marshall are in red while the ones for the Space Warlock are in black and green like the hero himself was but they were green. This situation has worried the Paw Patrol highly especially Marshall but for some reason Chase and Misty believed that those who sided with the other guy are just idiotic traitors. It wasn't much of a mystery why they felt that way, the two of them also found Marshall as a highly powerful being who deserves all the respect of the world. It was odd that the enemies hasn't struck yet, it has been a little while but it was good for Marshall as he didn't have to face them again. Boy he was wrong, they only appeared when they felt the light near and Smokey's absence was the reason that they haven't appeared again.

Lu: Marshall, are you okay?

Marshall was cut from his thoughts and looked behind him to see Lu.

Marshall: Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff. But I'm fine.

Lu sits next to Marshall.

Lu: What were you thinking about?

Marshall: Just stuff.

Lu kept staring at Marshall and noticed that look in him, it was a look that it tells that Marshall felt some shame.

Lu: There's something bothering you. I can see it in your face. Can you talk about it?

Marshall: No, I'm fine!

Marshall raised his voice which made Lu to lower himself, Marshall saw that Lu was worried and scared now. Marshall sighed and went clean on Lu.

Marshall: Actually I do have something bothering me. Can you promise me not to tell anyone?

Lu: Sure.

Marshall: You see, that time when I arrived when you guys were unconscious, you asked me why I was unconscious.

Lu: Yeah you told us that you felt really weak and fell unconscious.

Marshall: Well…I lied. I wasn't weak, I was fully strong.

Lu: Wait but then what happened?

Marshall: I was fighting against him.

Lu: Who?

Marshall: The Space Warlock. I challenged him in a fight.

Lu: So you were weak after his defeat.

Marshall: Not even close. I…I lost against him.

Lu: What?

Marshall: He only evaded my attacks and then attacked me. I didn't even landed a strike on him. He…he…he…

Lu: He what?

Marshall: He…(sobs) he was too powerful for me. I didn't even made him flinch. I couldn't do anything and he defeated me with just little moves. (Cries.) I'm useless. I can't even destroy the enemies, how can I be the prophetic hero? When I can't even defeat a simple creature or a simple person.

Lu: Marshall.

Marshall was crying knowing he wasn't useful as everyone believed. He felt so ashamed to call himself a hero after seeing the stuff happening and feeling pain and being defeated multiple times. He was a failure, he failed his grandfather and his friends. Everyone believed in him and he failed them. Then he felt someone hugging him. It was Lu, he was hugging Marshall.

Lu: I know how it feels to think you are useless.

Lu started to cry knowing very well how he used to feel when he was a hellhound. When he always fought Marshall, he always ended up losing and to his hellhounds comrades and Cerberus himself, he was a complete failure, even training hard. He always felt like an outcast, and always felt ashamed for not showing enough power to everyone.

Marshall: How can you know?

Lu: That's how I felt when I was a hellhound. Every time I lost against you, every time I lost against someone powerful. I was always treated like a useless being and you always used to look at me like something that has zero meaning in life. I was looked as a shame in the family and I was never liked anyways. But…but then I acknowledged something. I accepted reality, I was not powerful and I couldn't take much of my pain, so I quit being that hellhound I was before. That pain of being hated and unloved woke up my soul and took me to a different path. Now look at me, I'm free, because I gave up on my old life and accepted my real path. I know how it feels to be a failure. You are powerful but sometimes you just have to admit when you aren't powerful enough.

Lu looked at Marshall with tears of sadness but a big sincere smile, of happiness of being finally free of that burden of being a failure. Marshall hugged him tightly.

Marshall: I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I never knew you were suffering so much.

They both kept crying like this for 10 good minutes. Apparently everyone heard the whole conversation. It surprised them to know that Marshall lost against the new guy, but it made them smile to know that he wasn't alone in that burden he had. It hurt everyone to think that Marshall was no longer the powerful one, they always believed in his powers and to know he was defeated easily by that Space Warlock guy was a hard hit for them, but they felt happy that he finally freed himself of those chains that blinded him from freedom.

Chase: Let's let them have this moment by themselves.

With that everyone got back inside without making a noise. After a long while, both Marshall and Lu separated and clean their cheeks of the falling tears.

Lu: I'm going for a small walk, want to come with me?

Marshall: Sure.

Lu: Good.

Lu and Marshall went walking down to the town to have a small walk. Maybe this little walk would make them closer as friends, they now have at least proceeded in hard step to bond together and now they can have the time to create something beautiful.

* * *

 **(Smokey.)**

Smokey: Oh bullshit!

Ghost: Well that is unfortunate.

Smokey: How come you can beat me at this game, you don't even have hands nor legs. You are just a floating thing.

Ghost: Maybe handicaps.

Smokey: You are unbelievable.

Cassie was looking at both boys playing cards and arguing.

Cassie: That's so typical of boys.

She continued to read her magazine.

* * *

 **(Lu and Marshall.)**

Marshall was walking along side of Lu and he kept staring at the former hellhound. He only saw how happy and innocent he was, normally he would hate Lu but after what has happened to him he can see him without hate and with a more friendly way. It was like seeing a child on his first day outside the home. He could clearly see how Lu was enjoying the walk, looking at everywhere with glee.

Lu: Where can we go that can be fun?

Marshall: Well there's a playground nearby, you want to check on it?

Lu: Sure, lead the way Marshall.

Marshall walked Lu towards the playground. It was big enough at least, still Lu didn't understand how they could have fun in a place like this.

Marshall: Okay so what do you want to do?

Lu: I don't know, what do you guys usually do in here?

Marshall: MMMM. We can play Hide and Seek.

Lu: Oh yeah. Um what is Hide and Seek?

Marshall: You never heard of Hide and Seek?

Lu: No.

Marshall: Oh right. I forgot that side of you. Well usually is a game when someone hides in any place they want, any while the other seeks for him/her or them. It can be played by a lot of persons or just two persons. The idea is that one has to count to a certain picked number with his eyes closed and when you finish you yell "Ready or not, here I come!" That way you let those near you know that you are starting. You have find any players hiding. There are three versions that I know of. The first one is as soon as you find one person and tag him/her that person is it. The second one is that if you are in group and you tag all of them, the last one tagged is it. And the third one is the same as the second one but there's a perk. You pick a certain place to count let's say that light post. When the hiders see the light post clear they can run for it to touch it and be safe until the round is over if all players made it safely the seeker must be it again until he can tag someone in other rounds, if you tag four people who didn't make it the last one is it. So the third one has a win strategy for those hiding. Got it?

Lu: I think I do.

Marshall: Okay so what version you want to play one or three. Two is out because we are two.

Lu: Three.

Marshall: Three it is oh one thing, in three you cannot hide close to the safe area. That is cheating and there's rules that said so.

Lu: Okay. So who's it?

Marshall: I'll be it, I will let you be the one that hides since is your first time.

Lu: Okay.

Marshall: I'm going to count to 15 so you have that until I start searching.

Lu: Okay.

Marshall: 1…2…3…4...5…6…

Lu was looking desperately to find a good hiding spot against Marshall, he then found one nice place.

Marshall: …13…14…and 15. All right ready or not, here I come!

Marshall started to look around, thankfully he was strong enough to avoid using his nose so he wouldn't cheat, he forgot to mention about smelling is cheating. But he can resist he kept searching around until he found some piece of white hair behind a big boulder. He smirked.

Marshall: Oh Lu, you need to find better places to hide.

He looked behind the boulder and he found only a piece of white thing that seemed like hair standing there.

Marshall: What the…?

He then looked behind seeing Lu running towards the light post.

Marshall: No! No!

Marshall charged towards Lu trying to catch him but he was way too behind so Lu made it to the post.

Lu: Yes, yes. I win. I win.

Marshall: Beginners luck.

Marshall and Lu laughed a while and kept playing a little while more. It was now noon but still early so they continued their walk around Adventure Bay.

Lu: So what other places are there to visit?

Marshall: Oh there's a cool place we can go, I normally haven't shown this place to anyone but since we are now all over here I guess I can show it to you.

Lu: Oh cool. Let's go then.

Marshall guided Lu to the forest, they walked in a small passage inside the forest. It was very small to even notice it walking through the forest.

Lu: Wow this is a very small passage. There's a lot of trees.

Marshall: I know, just keep moving.

Marshall and Lu kept on moving along and the path was getting darker at the moment. Lu was feeling uneasy at the moment.

Marshal: Don't worry, you can trust me.

Lu still felt uneasy but saw how Marshall extended his paw to say that he won't let him alone. Lu grabbed the paw and Marshall was dragging Lu along the dark path gently, but then a faint hint of blueish light started to be seen. The path was getting clearer at the moment. Then blue particle like small plants were visibly floating around in the place, it was somewhat beautiful. Then the closer they got the brighter the blue light got. Then when they reached the hole of the gap Marshal started to go through, it was like trying to push a jelly wall. Lu pushed too and they with a lot of effort they managed to go to the other side. Lu was amazed at what he was seeing a completely blue place with amazing glowing creatures, it looked like it was magical and mythological at the same time. Well it was surely magical. A small bright blue creature that looked like a tiny dragon landed in Lu's nose, then it flew away.

Marshall: Jump in the water.

Marshall jumped and sank rapidly.

Lu: MARSHALL!

Then Marshal came up inside a bubble floating up.

Marshall: Come on jump in.

Lu jumped in and sank like Marshall. He saw the inside of the water and it was as beautiful as outside then he saw a big bubble coming for him. He let the bubble reach him and suddenly he was forced inside of it. He then came out of the water and floated up with the bubble.

Lu: Cool!

Marshall: Hey Lu, roll the bubble over to this area.

Marshall started to move the bubble to the direction he want it. Lu did the same and saw how easy was to control the directions of them, in fact too easy, he easily got out of control and mad that Marshall's bubble and his to crash and combined each other making them one single but big bubble. The bubble crashed to the small hole and it made the two of them to smack themselves in the bubble like it was some glass pane. They stood stuck there for five seconds.

Lu: (Muffled) Sorry.

Marshall: (Muffled) Is all right.

Then they slide it down with a comical squeaking noise. Then a beautiful white Saluki dog walked to the giant bubble and popped it quickly.

Saluki: Marshall! So good to see you.

Marshall: Hi Lydia.

Lydia: I thought you forgot about us.

Marshall: No way. Lydia this is my friend Lu. Lu this is Lydia, she is the princess of this place. Right now we are in her royal garden.

Lu: Garden?

Lydia: That's right, this is my Blue Garden.

Marshall: You see there's more of this place than you think, I brought you here because I believed you need it to see this place and because now you can since you are now sided with Tails you can have access to this place. That's why the entrance we took was hard to enter, it was slowly seeing if we were carrying the good in us.

Lu: Well that explains it. I guess those who can't enter would only bounce back.

Marshall: Yep.

Lydia: Now gentlepups follow me to my castle.

They walked to some big doors and Lydia started to open them. And then a light hit them, then the light left and Lu had his eyes open wide at the amazing thing he was just seeing.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Robo-dog here! I want to apologize on behalf of FireScorpion54 for taking a long time, we had experienced some issues with the PC latest update and his account somehow got damaged but we are working on it, so yeah I will be covering him for now. We are doing all the possible to keep updating like before but we are managing this issue so yeah hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

 **Lu: Lost**

 **No escape**

 **Locked up inside**

 **A broken, scared mind**

 **Too many devastating nightmares.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The fall of a kingdom.**

Lu stared at the beauty in front of him, a big normal garden with a lot of flowers and majestic statues, and up in front the towering castle. It wasn't like other castles, the walls were blue and the roof green, an amazing combination of colors. The flowers well cared and the trees so big. The path they were standing on was pure gold, was there anything else this kingdom had?

Lydia: This is just the back of the castle, let's keep walking, careful with the flowers.

Marshall: You haven't seen everything yet.

The three of them kept walking to the actual gates of the castle, two royal guards opened the doors to the three of them. The inside of the castle was out of the world amazing, the dark coloring of the navy blue and the sparkling white dots around the ceiling made it seem like it was the sky at night. The chandeliers were big and they had noticeable gold around them. The inside looked like you would expect of a big castle to look like but the amazing part was the color that looked like it was the sky at night that made it special.

Lu: This is a pretty cool castle you have here.

Lydia: Well I try to keep it modern instead of having an old white and red castle.

Marshall: Hey Lydia you still have that robot thing in here?

Lydia: Yeah.

Lu: What robot thing?

Marshall: Is a robot that no one knows where it came from. Can we show him Lydia?

Lydia: We can but only for some short seconds. Okay?

Marshall: Sure.

Lydia walked them around a part of the castle that was metallic with blue glowing grid lines around the metallic hallway. They walked to a chrome door and Lydia used her paw print on the small glass screen, she waited until the scanner finished. After her paw was successfully scanned she entered some codes that were strange symbols. Then the doors opened and it revealed a big room and at the end there was a big silver robot half destroyed.

Lu: Whoa, what is that?

Lydia: Just a robot, no one knows where it came from but it is completely wasted, it doesn't work anymore. So we keep it here as a trophy. (Laughs.) But yeah is nothing to worry about.

Marshall: Amazing isn't it? Hey why don't I give you the tour around? Is that okay with you Lydia?

Lydia: Sure I'll be back with you later.

Marshall and Lu walked out of the room and Lydia stood there looking at the robot.

Lydia: I'm sure glad your plans were stopped Atheon. The Guardians came through for us, who knows what were you trying to accomplish with your small Vex army. Well now you are here dead and useless, the way it should have been.

Lydia walked out of the room and locked the door with the security on. Marshall in the meantime was giving a tour to Lu around the big castle, so far the castle was impressive for him.

Lu: Wow Marshall, this place is darn amazing. How did you find about it?

Marshall: Well I usually go for walks whenever I feel like to get things out of my head or stuff like that, you know to be more relaxed. Well in one of my many walks around the forest I tripped on a rock and then just fell in that small passage we took to get here. That's when I arrived here, met Lydia and saw this kingdom. She is very nice, I have been around here like five times, this is my sixth time visiting but on my last visit is when I saw that big robot we just saw. I was very surprised at seeing that thing but why would you keep a dead robot there? I don't ask since is not my business to know anyways but sometimes I wish that I know more of that thing, I don't know why.

Lu: Maybe is a feeling, you know you could have felt something coming from it and that could have made you to keep wondering and be more eager to learn more about it.

Marshall: Probably, but still. There's something strange about it.

Lu: Why don't we just forget about it and keep enjoying this lovely tour.

Marshall: Yeah, sorry. Sometimes I just get lost in my own thoughts.

Lu: You are still worried of the things that are happening right?

Marshall: You know me very well. Why don't we just go out to the village down there?

Lu: Village? Is more of a city than a village.

Marshall: I know but I'm used to call it a village since this is a castle.

Lu: Whatever. Sure let's go down there.

Lu kept walking picking the hallway of the right.

Marshall: Lu is the other way around.

Lu turned around quickly and walked to the direction of the left hallway.

Lu: I knew that, I was just checking if you knew.

Marshall rolled his eyes and smiled, he then kept following Lu until they reached the main hall to exit the castle. When they exited they were met by a lot of dog royal guards.

Royal Guard: Sorry to interrupt but you must take a different route, the main stairs cannot be used at the moment, we are remodeling them. Please take the ramp down over there.

Marshall: Okay thanks.

Marshall and Lu made a detour to walk even more to get to the emergency ramp.

Lu: Well that sucked, but anyways at least we are out.

Marshall: Yep, now we just need to go pass the gates to get outside.

Marshall and Lu kept walking until they made it pass the gates. And so their walk to the kingdom begins.

* * *

 **(Adventure Bay)**

It has been some hours that Marshall and Lu went on that walk, usually Chase got very worried that they hadn't return yet, he was hoping that nothing bad has happened to them.

Misty: Chase, are you okay?

Chase: Huh? Oh is just you. Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little worried that's all.

Misty: Yeah it has been quite a while. They have been gone too long, but hey they will be fine. After all is Marshall and Lu and those two have good powers, they can take care of each other and watch each other backs.

Chase: Yes I know but still, it's too much. I mean look at us, we all are injured, and we have no home. We are completely vulnerable now. Marshall and Lu are out there. And the only one with powers that is not injured is Luna and she alone doesn't help us. This might sound weird but I would have feel a little safer if Smokey was here.

Misty: Ugh but that guy is so selfish, how can you say we need him, you must be really desperate.

Chase: I am desperate Misty! We are surviving against something that nearly brought the end of Adventure Bay and everyone in it! We fought those things and they didn't flinched to our attacks or anything. Of course I'm desperate, I don't even know if we can even win this fight!

Misty: Snap out of it, Marshall will protect us!

Chase: Didn't you heard what he said? He doesn't even think he can take care of this. That was himself saying it. He is just as desperate as us!

Misty punched Chase in the jaw hard. He fell to the ground easily, he made force to stand up back again. He was too weak to even stand right, the pain of the midnight attack started to run across his body again.

Chase: You just don't get it do you? You are just hoping for Marshall to be the one who saves us all. I can't wait anymore hoping something like that to happen. If he isn't sure that he can save us then why to even push him into believing he will? We just have to wait for the real savior.

She punched him again making him to fall again. He stood again slowly. He then laughed.

Chase: I won't fight you, you know why? Because I won't be fooled to fight someone in your level of power and weakness compare to me, I'm extremely weak and have no powers, fighting you will make me even weaker than before, I'll be just wasting my time. You can punch me all you want but my mind won't change. I won't keep pushing Marshall to keep fighting and try to save us. I rather be dead than throwing Marshall into a battlefield that would end his life.

Misty: Stop saying non-sense!

Chase: Is not non-sense, is just reality.

Chase fell to the ground being all weak but he kept looking at Misty with one eye closed that was bleeding. Misty looked at Chase, she want it to keep punching him for saying that stuff but she couldn't punch him again, for some reason she was falling deep in his word. She was slowly accepting the facts about the situation. She stomped the ground in anger and walked back inside. She entered the Paw Patroller and saw how everyone was resting in their beds. She looked at everyone and saw the good point Chase made, they were all very weak, seeing them especially how Zuma and Rocky looked like mummies with those bandages all around them. She sighted and went outside to help Chase back inside.

Chase: You are back.

She dragged him back inside avoiding eye contact with him. For some reason it was hard for her to accept the reality of things. She closed the door of the Paw Patroller and laid down herself to sleep. Chase kept looking at her with his one good eye, he believed he put some sense into her without using violence. Normally he would use violence to put some sense into someone but that would have made things worse for him. As worried as he was he couldn't retort with violence.

* * *

 **(Marshall and Lu.)**

They return to the gates of the castle laughing hard, Marshall had a hat of a peasant on while Lu was wearing one of a jester.

Lu: Oh that was the best fun I had in a long time.

Marshall: Yeah.

Lydia: There you two are, I have received a notification of two crazy dogs running like idiots around my kingdom. I just had to know it was you two guys. Some of them were complains.

Royal Guard: Should we take them away your highness?

Lydia: No is okay, they have different customs than ours, I don't mind, but I would like less crazy behavior the next time.

Marshall: Yeah I kind of feel bad for that Afghan Hound, she never saw us coming down.

Lu: Her poor puppies were really scared for seeing their mommy down in the ground. That must have been embarrassing.

They looked at each other.

Both: Oh well. (They laugh together again.)

Lydia laughed a little from their behavior. Then the sky was getting dark from the beautiful day, it grew very dark and wind started to pick up around the kingdom. Every dog around the kingdom noticed this, Lydia widened her eyes.

Lydia: Guys, return to Adventure Bay quickly, no questions go!

Lu and Marshall were puzzled but ran and obeyed her, they made it back quickly to the Blue Garden and exited through the secret entrance once they were gone Lydia activated an alarm around the kingdom. Everyone started to run in panic of that alarm and made their way to some safe shelters that were designed for this situation but before they could make it in a shelter a big holographic like face of Alak Hul appeared in the sky.

Alak Hul: Citizens of the kingdom, this is a Raid. Surrender your will to me!

Everyone pancked and started to enter the shelters. And then just in the nick of time Hive Tombships started to appear in the skies. They were thousands of those Tombships. Lydia sent a message to all Guardians. The Raid has begun.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Scorpion here! I'm sorry for the big delay but I'm back with yet another chapter of this story, the kingdom is invaded but we still need to reach to Smokey arriving to Adventure Bay and meeting up the Fireteam so hopefully they will arrive soon. Roll it Marv!...**

* * *

 **Smokey: Be the light**

 **in the dark**

 **be the calm in**

 **the storm and**

 **be at peace**

 **while at war.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The light arrives.**

Smokey was getting a little bored that the plane took this long, but at least he was getting closer at this moment.

Smokey: Ugh, how long?

Cassie: Oh stop whining, we have at least 5 hours until we get into American waters.

Smokey: Crap.

Ghost: Uh Smokey, we have a situation.

Smokey: What?

Ghost: Queen Lydia has sent a message to all Guardians, it says that it has begun. Alak Hul is challenging us to fight.

Smokey changed his attitude and looked worried.

Cassie: I guess we have to hurry. Pilot go fast, we have an emergency at stake.

Pilot: As you wish my lady. Activating speed mode.

The jet shifted into a dynamic style.

Cassie: Hang on tight and buckle up.

Smokey put on his seatbelt.

Cassie: Hit it!

The pilot activated the thrusters and the jet zoomed into sonic speed making a sonic boom. Smokey wasn't feeling bad as his ship traveled faster than this so he was used to this speed. In under 10 minutes they reached United States and they took the other five minutes to reach Adventure Bay. The pilot turned off the thrusters and shifted the private plane into its original form again. They landed on the beach carefully of course everyone saw the jet but as soon as it landed Smokey and Cassie came out and just as quickly the jet took off out of Adventure Bay.

Cassie: Well we are here.

Smokey: Thanks cousin. Now I think I will have to contact my Fireteam somehow.

Ghost: Already did that, we should have a reply sometime later.

Cassie: As for I, I will take a long look around to see if I find a good spot for your own house.

Smokey and Cassie went their separate ways at this moment.

Smokey: All right let's see what we can get now.

He started to walk and noticed Marshall and Lu running desperately towards the place the Lookout used to be. He ran passed them just as he started to run the other direction. Marshall shot a glance at Smokey as they crossed paths. Lu also saw Smokey but Smokey didn't looked at them. Marshall and Lu stopped running and look to Smokey still running.

Marshall: Smokey?

Lu: Where is he going?

Marshall: Don't know but we need to get to the others.

Marshall and Lu kept running and arrived to the Paw Patroller. They knocked on the door and they were answered by Luna.

Luna: You are back!

Marshall: We have no time to stay, something big is happening.

Chase: What is?

Luna then felt the darkness coming, it was so strong that she could feel it despite how far it was. She felt a big headache by this much power.

Luna: What is this? I can feel it, is him again but is bigger than before, but where is he?

Marshall took a deep breath and told them about where they were and the things they know.

Marshall: So far that's what we know.

Lu: We may need help in this.

Marshall did something that healed them all really quick.

Marshall: If we are going to do this we might as well be ready.

Marshall shared some of his powers to everyone.

Marshall: For now on we need to fight together with powers.

Chase: We are ready whenever you are Marshall.

Everyone had powers until everything is over, Chase had speed and electric powers, Zuma had water and ice, Rocky had nature and tactical, Rubble had rock and strength, Skye had air and aura, Everest had ice and aura.

Marshall: Ryder, I need you to stay here safe.

Ryder: I will Marshall, now go on and save Adventure Bay.

The pups all went to fight the Darkblade, ready to beat what it was coming. Or so they though.

(Smokey.)

Smokey was still running but he then was halted by Tsürtrenghör on the way.

Tsürtrenghör: Hold Guardian.

Smokey: The Sword of Alak Hul.

Tsürtrenghör: The one and only. You will surrender your light to the Darkblade.

Smokey: I don't think so you Hive fox.

Smokey activated his armor but kept his dog form. Tsürtrenghör took out his Hive sword.

Tsürtrenghör: Let's dance.

They both charged at each other and clashed perfectly.

* * *

 **(Marshall and his team.)**

They rushed through Adventure Bay and as they passed they were being cheered on like they knew there was danger ahead but to be honest they just cheered because if they see Marshall running ahead it means something was happening. They kept running and suddenly they saw them. The Space Warlock against that blasted fox, they were seemingly matched at this moment.

Chase: Is that the Space Warlock?

Marshall: Yeah, he can't beat that thing by himself, I think.

Rubble: Let's get him then.

Before they could interrupt the saw how the Space Warlock grabbed the sword by the blade before the fox could hit him.

Tsürtrenghör: Impressive, I still need a Guardian for this mission.

Marshall: Hey you!

Tsürtrenghör looked at the source.

Marshall: If you want a Guardian then you are looking right at him.

Tsürtrenghör laughed at the Dalmatian.

Tsürtrenghör: You are powerless against me kid, unless you want me to kill you right now.

Marshall and the others rushed to him and attacked.

Rocky: Eat plants you bastard.

Rocky made a lot of thorn plants to surround the fox but they quickly died as they got closed to him. Rubble screamed rushing at the fox with his paws made of rocks, as he landed a punch on him in the face he smiled proudly but the fox didn't even flinched at the impact, in fact it was like being hit with a plush. Tsürtrenghör smacked Rubble with a lowly swing that sent him flying, Chase was moving with high speed that made the fox harder to see. However the fox was just standing there. Chase started to electrocute hi but it felt like he was hitting a rock, Misty, Zuma and Everest tried to freeze him but I was useless, Skye did her best by using wind but he was completely immune. Marshall and Lu attacked at the same time but Lu used a dragon fire and blue flames engulfed the fox, Marshall stood there charging his powers while Luna tried to grabbed the fox with her shadows and then Marshall finished charging up and made a powerful beam with all his powers combined and it made a direct hit to the fox. Then the fox was engulfed in a big explosion. The pups cheered in victory quickly but as the explosion stopped, Tsürtrenghör was standing there with no damage at all. Marshall couldn't believe it, his most powerful attack didn't affect him by all, he was super shocked.

Marshall: What are you?

Tsürtrenghör: You will see.

The fox made a small dark sphere in his paw and dashed super quickly in front of Marshall and hit him in the chest with the sphere. Marshall went flying to a tree and got slammed against it and he fell down from the tree with pain in his chest.

Lu: Marshall!

The fox grabbed Lu by the neck as he knew Lu was also a carrier of a certain light power that could at least make minimum damage to him.

Tsürtrenghör: You are all pathetic, you are the closest one that can make something to me, I should just kill you right now.

Luna was still holding on him but the shadows weren't close to at least slow him down.

Luna: No! Don't harm him!

Tsürtrenghör added pressure to his grasp and was about to break Lu's neck but to his fault he forgot about Smokey, Smokey ran quickly to grab his Hive sword on his back and successfully he jumped and grabbed the sword. Tsürtrenghör saw the Guardian above him and he opened his three eyes surprised.

Smokey: Rule number one, focus on the Guardian you idiot.

Smokey spun around with the sword in his paws and he ended up cutting Tsürtrenghör's head off. The Hive fox was killed successfully as the corpse and head disintegrated to ashes and all that was left was the armor. Smokey dropped the sword and the Hive sword quickly vanished since the wielder died. Lu looked at his savior, it was him. Marshall saw the Space Warlock and he quickly smashed him in the side thinking he was going to hurt Lu. Smokey kept his balance and turned to see Marshall.

Marshall: You won't hurt him.

Everypup surrounded him menacingly. Smokey forced himself to reveal his identity and took off his helmet. The pups were shocked to know it was Smokey all along.

Marshall: Smokey?! You were the Space Warlock all along?

Smokey: Is just Warlock, and yes.

Misty: No, that's impossible! It can be. You aren't powerful.

Smokey: That's where you are wrong. I'm a Guardian and my job is to protect humanity and the Traveler.

Marshall: You only have one power, how could you beat me?

Smokey: I have three powers. Solar which is fire, Arc which is electricity and Void which is gravity and forces of the space, it also allows me to rip souls. You see Alak Hul is a Hive, the Hive are a race of creatures that are born in the darkness itself, to defeat them you must carry the light of the Traveler in order to fight. Like me, the black creatures that attacked Adventure Bay are called Taken and they are stronger than Hive. Taken destroy places, Alak Hul the Darkblade was a Knight of the Hive and a strong one but now he became the new Taken King. After the previous one Oryx died, he escaped and now he is attacking us. They are turning Lydia's kingdom into a Raid arena and Adventure Bay is connected to the portal.

Marshall: You know Lydia?

Smokey: Yes, she helped us in some areas, and we enter in contact with her very recent, is evident that she had a robot in one room. Obviously Atheon won't wake up now. But that' beyond this point. I can't talk now, I have to kill a king.

Smokey put his helmet on and shifted into an anthro again. The pups were surprised at this and then he had a harrowed gun on his hands.

Ghost: Smokey, your Fireteam will arrive shortly. We better wait them up ahead.

Chase: What is that?

Smokey: My Ghost. He is an A.I. Got to run.

Smokey started to run away quickly. Marshall didn't believe Smokey was strong enough to fight whatever they were fighting.

Luna: This can't be true, my visions never lies. He can't be the one that save us.

Marshall: We will follow him anywhere he goes. Is my job to end this. Not his. Let's go.

Marshall and the pups decided to follow Smokey without being noticed.

* * *

 **(Smokey.)**

Ghost: Smokey, you know they are following us right?

Smokey: Those guys are going to get themselves killed. Marshall is way too stubborn. We just have to keep ahead of them so we can do the Raid smoothly.

Ghost: You are the boss.

Smokey kept running until he reached the mountains after a the long run he saw Five ships above, the Comitatus was in front and five Guardians fell to the ground smoothly. There was a Hunter with the Harrowed Darkhollow gear on with the red version of the Ascendant Plane shader, in the side of the Hunter was a Titan with the Iron Banner (TTK version.) gear with Chester de Geste shader. Behind was a Warlock with Trials of Osiris armor and Trials of Osiris shader. A female Hunter with the Bog Wild gear and the Strength of the pack cloak, her shader was Million Million. And there was a Titan with the Harrowed War Numen gear with Azura shader.

Axel-1: I hope we aren't late for the party.

Josh: Is time to kick some ass.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Well that's the Chapter for today, I hope you guys liked it, also this story is close to end so if you have any ideas that could contribute to the last chapters you can PM me or just leave a review. Is time for these Guardians to go to work don't you think. Well see you next Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**READ FIRST: Scorpion here! Well this is it, the beginning of the Raid, this is the road to King's Fall 2 (Get it?). This chapter is concentrated in reaching the Warpriest. So I hope you sit back because we will see the totems. Question is, how Marshall will react at seeing what he is getting into. I know one thing, scared and weak so let's start this party. By the way Axel-1 is me, he is my Guardian in the game so I put him or me in the story but since you never get to name your Guardian well I named him like this and sorry for name of shader of Josh is Chanson de Geste but I will changed it now to Shimmer I like it for him, he is wearing the Shimmer shader now. By the way I added a platform in the platform jump part of the Raid, I know they are four. Hit it Marv!...**

* * *

 **Smokey: As each monster**

 **And source of evil**

 **Is destroyed in the dark**

 **Is replaced by light.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: King's Fall: Mission: Awake the totems.**

Smokey: You guys made it.

Josh: Yep and we have company. That Warlock over there is called Andrew and he is Awoken. Over there that Titan is Matt and he is human like me. And that Hunter you see is called Charla and she is human, a beautiful one. And you know Axel-1 our Exo Hunter here, you and yours truly the most awesome Titan in the world. Hep (Flex his arms to joke around.)

Smokey: Really, Ghost, do you remember that thing we saw that day?

Ghost: Oh right.

The Ghost played the video of that party and Josh looked at himself drunk and falling from the roof breaking the beams with his back. All the Guardians present laughed at that video of those good old days.

Josh: Really? Why, why, why do you hate me? Just why?

They kept laughing as Ghost just repeat it that shard of the recording.

Smokey: Okay that's enough Ghost. We had our laughs. No is time to go to the mission at stake.

In the distance hiding in bushes were the pups watching and listening to everything they talked about. When they saw how Smokey knew this guys and the way he interacted with them like they were besties, which they were, it made them so puzzled. As far as Marshall knew Smokey, Smokey wasn't a very social guy and he never cared to make friends. For the first time he is seeing Smokey laughing and talking friendly with pure strangers that he could easily see looked like they traveled from the future and made it back in time. First was what he guessed were Warlocks first Smokey who looked like a real wizard or something hence his Harrowed gear, then Andrew if he remembered that looked with Egyptian style plus his helmet almost resembles the appearance of Anubis. Then the Titans, first Josh who looked like some kind of knight hence his Iron Companion gear and then was Matt who had a weird and ugly looking gear since the helmet seemed weird plus it was kind of terrifying to look. And then there was the Hunters, Charla looked normal enough and that cloak of hers with the wolf head on the back was quite pretty with that white and golden color including the color of her armor fitted her cloak, and then there was Axel-1 whose armor looked really, really rare. The helmet and all seemed very weird in style and the cloak all black with seven black bones coming out of the front of the hood and seven red ones hanging in the upper back of the cape. It was hard to even assemble it with something. Except that Smokey, Matt and Axel-1 looked like real badass.

Lu: I have to admit but they look quite powerful. Are you sure we should follow them? Because they look like they know what is coming and know how to do it.

Misty: Ugh stop whining, so now what Marshal?

Marshall: We keep following them.

Smokey: All right so now we advance to the forest, it seems that we have spawned in the right place.

When everyone looked upfront including the pups they saw two columns that had Relics floating on both of them and upfront of the columns, six statues and one of them was emitting some kind of mist. Marshall and Lu recognized that if you continue ahead was the passage they took to arrive at Lydia's Blue Garden but for some strange reason it wasn't closed like before, it was completely open and you could clearly see the entrance from where he was hiding with the pups.

Smokey: All right so who will be the runner?

Charla: Count me for runner.

Axel-1: Same here.

Matt: The quicker the better.

Smokey: Okay so me and Andrew with Axel and you two with Charla. Got it?

Guardians: Yes.

Smokey: Three, two, one, go!

The two Hunters picked up the first Relics and then the rest started to shoot the shield door. As the doors went down they started to shoot the Taken that just spawned. After those Taken died Charla and Axel-1 delivered the Relics to the statues. The ground shook violently, Marshall and the pups tensed up at the sudden shake around the place. That second statue started to hum with dark energy, The Guardians separated in two groups of three and dispersed in two different sides of the forest.

Lu: My goodness, I felt that one a lot.

Rubble: Guys, I'm scared.

The pups were getting a little scared of the events happening, it was completely out of this world.

Marshall: Guys, relax and stay hidden, we will be okay.

Marshall received an unsure but complete nod from his friends, to be honest he felt a little fear of the event as well. Then the doors came again and in the area of the statues behind the shield doors spawned more Taken. They heard guns from both sides and then they saw the Guardians bursting out through the vanishing doors as the two Hunters rushed to the last shield door on the statues area, the other for killed the Taken behind them and shut down the door and engaged with the Taken there and killed them, then Axel and Charla delivered the Relic again in the statue and the ground shook violently again but a little stronger. The third statue started to hum with dark energy.

Smokey: ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP, ANDREW AND JOSH YOU STAY HERE AND YOU SHUT DOWN THE SHIELD DOOR FROM OUR EXIT AND THE ONE PROTECTING THE STATUES THEN KILL ALL THE TAKENS THAT SPAWNS IN HERE! LET'S GO!

Axel-1 and Smokey ran to their side and Charla and Matt to theirs, while Andrew and Josh stayed put in the middle area. The pups were really nervous around here, the dark energy noises and the Takens and all happening, was something they never expected to witness. The shield doors appeared again and Taken spawned once again. Andrew and Josh successfully shut the three shield doors down and they engaged merciless at the Taken killing them within seconds. Marshall just couldn't believe how easy these guys killed these creatures, the ones that almost destroyed Adventure Bay in one night, these guys killed them like it was a walk in the park. Then the runners came in with the relics while their companions killed some Taken behind them. Charla and Axel-1 ran to the statue and they slammed the Relics to it. The ground shook once again with more power. The fourth statue started to hum with dark energy. The Guardians went to their respective positions and went again to repeat the process.

Everest: Marshall, can't we just leave, this is too much for us.

Marshall: No, we have to stay. Come on we can do this.

Skye: They are dealing with strong creatures, can't we go?

Marshall: NO!

Chase: Marshall.

Zuma: Dude please we are scawed!

Marshall: I said no, we will do this!

The shield doors appeared again and Andrew and Josh did the same as before, they destroyed them and then killed the Taken that spawned in the area.

Josh: Is it me or is this easier than before?

Andrew: Well we have done it before so is easier.

The Relic runners came through their sides and reached the middle while Smokey and Matt stayed inside to take care of the Taken on their paths. Charla and Axel-1 delivered the Relic to the fourth statue shaking the ground harder. They separated to get the Relics again. The fifth statue started to hum with dark energy.

Josh: Heads up man, we will deal with a bigger wave now.

Andrew: I need to use synthesis for this.

Andrew used his primary ammo synthesis.

Andrew: Now that's better.

The shield doors appeared again and they shut them down quickly then a big wave of Taken appeared in their face.

Josh: Crap!

They started to open fire relentless as the Taken approached the quickly, out of the left side Matt appeared and he used his Striker and pounded the ground with electricity and killed like 15 Taken in one hit. Smokey appeared already using Stormtrance from the right and electrocuted 20 Taken that were attacking Andrew and then Andrew threw grenade to the weakened Taken Cabal Centurion killing it easily. Then Charla and Axel-1 appeared running toward the statue and they slammed the Relics making the ground to shake once again with great force. The last statue started to hum with dark energy.

Smokey: One more guys come one!

They went off to repeat the process.

Josh: Are you ready bro.

Andrew: You know it.

Rocky: You have to hand it to those guys, they are quite strong.

Luna: Can you please lower your voice.

The shield doors appeared again and Josh and Andrew destroyed them, then a lot of Taken spawned.

Josh: NOW!

Josh used his Sunbreaker Super, the Hammer of Sol, and Andrew used Stormtrance like Smokey, they both killed the Taken in the nick of time.

Josh: Eat hammer you fuckers!

Josh was enjoying throwing his hammers towards the Taken. After they were killed Smokey and Matt appeared from their sides and behind them were the two Hunters, after the long run Charla and Axel-1 slammed the Relics to the last statue and made the ground to shake with incredible power. The six statues were radiating with energy. And then up front a black portal appeared in the entrance.

Smokey: To the portal now! Go, go, go!

The Guardians ran quickly to the portal, just as the Hive started to spawn in it they jumped safely. Marshall and the pups started to follow but they were engaged by the Hive with two Knights, three Wizards and one Ogre, while the rest were Acolytes and Thrails. Skye screamed in fear.

Marshall: Everyone stay with me.

The pups stick together with Marshall while he activated a protective bubble around them. The Hive were strong enough to weaken it easily but Lu used a little of his light powers to keep them away. They backed away but the Ogre smashed hard on the bubble shattering it with one single strike. The pups were in front of the portal so they jumped in it quickly. They ended up transported in a mysterious place, the portal was gone so there was no way back now. This place was the kingdom but it was altered since Alak Hul toke the place completely, it was altered it to look like the Dreadnaught, now the kingdom was floating in space.

Marshall: You guys okay?

Lu: Kind off.

Marshall: We should continue, I guess there's no way back now.

While Marshall and the pups continued ahead the Guardians already reached the moving platforms. These gigantic platforms were swinging from left to right. If you aren't careful you could fall down to your death.

Andrew: Is all about timing, from this point forth.

Smokey: Okay if we get it right, we can jump without stopping to the other side. Wait for it…

Smokey was keeping a keen eye on all the platforms but especially on the first one. As soon as the platform reached the best point of opportunity…

Smokey: Now!

The Guardians then jumped on the first platform and as the time was right they kept jumping on the four remaining ones with ease and non-stop.

Axel-1: Easy like usual.

Josh: Super now the next one is… oh crap, I hate the next one.

Charla: Tombships. Tricky as hell.

Matt: Well we better move then.

The Guardians kept moving towards the next step. Meanwhile Marshall and the pups advanced as well but as soon as they reached the swinging platforms they stopped dead at their tracks. They gasped at the thing they have to face this time.

Rocky: You got to be kidding me.

Zuma: Dude, do we weally have to jump those to cwoss to the other side?

Marshall got close to the ledge to look down. All he could see was deep darkness below, in fact he wasn't sure how deep the fall, and he didn't want to know. His biggest fear, heights and seeing this fall with nothing but darkness below scared him. He took a deep breath and looked at the five platforms ahead. He saw how each moved swinging. The first one and the second one, they each moved with inverted movements as they progressed, he took a mental picture of the movement, the first one, third one, and fifth one moved together in same sequence and the second one and fourth were inverted. But he noticed that each platforms weren't placed straight so you had to keep timing or you would fall.

Marshall: Okay I think I got it. I'll go first, when I reach the other side one of you follow my same steps so we will go one by one. Okay watch me and then you copy me. Here goes nothing.

Marshall then jumped on the first one, it wasn't hard since it was the first and close one, but still the movement made him feel like he was standing on air.

Marshall: Okay don't look down Marshall. Don't look down.

Marshall moved to the ledge of the platform and awaited the next one, it was quite far but still reachable. He jumped and landed on the platform, the next one was farther to the side, he tried to find a good moment until he jumped when the platform was in position but he committed a mistake. He didn't calculate how much he had to jump on the next one this made him miss the platform and he then felt the tension hit him. The other pups screamed almost fearing at seeing Marshall. Marshall luckily grabbed the side of the platform and he was losing grip as the platform kept moving, he waited for the good swing to hit. He still didn't look down. As the swing came, he used the momentum to use his own strength to get on top. He landed on top and moved quickly out of the ledge. He stood up and catch his breath. He almost fell to the dark deep abyss below him, he cooled down and warned his friends.

Marshall: Guys, remember to calculate this jump right!

Marshall kept focusing on the platform and he jumped early enough to make it to the fourth one. He landed on the platform and then he noticed the last one had less swing and less speed. He easily jumped over that one and landed on the other side. When he looked behind he saw his friends on the third platform. He was a little surprised to see them jumping at the same time. Luna, Misty and Lu were on the fourth one and already landing on the last one, but the rest was trying to jump on the fourth one. As they kept jumping Everest lost her timing and she found herself in the same situation as Marshall.

Everest: AAHHHH!

Marshall: EVEREST!

Everest: Help! Someone help me!

Marshall: Everest hang on!

Marshall started to go back on the platforms he passed his friends, without noticing he was jumping flawlessly in the platforms, the urge to save her made him forget about the platforms movements. He stood in the third platform and dashed quickly but her grip got lose.

Everest: MARSHALL!

Marshall slide quickly and grabbed her paw in time before she could fall. She looked at him with tears of fear, he dragged her up and put her on his back, he then jumped the platforms with the same determination and landed to the other side along with his friends who made it safely on the other side. He put Everest gently in the ground and let her have her time to calm down. Everest calmed down after a while.

Marshall: You okay Everest?

Everest: Yes. Thanks to you.

Marshall: I will never leave you.

Everest: Really?

Marshall: Yeah, because I love you Everest. With everything. I really do

Everest: You…you do

Marshall: Yeah. Everest? How would you like to be my girlfriend?

Everest took her time to feel the joy in her and sprung up.

Everest: YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!

Marshall embraced her and kissed her in her lips and she kissed back. The pups awed at them and they broke the kiss.

Marshall: Okay, we must continue. Let's go.

Marshall and the pups continued their way to the hallway they faced, as they kept walking they encountered two different paths, one in the far left and one in the far right.

Zuma: Now what?

Marshall: Well…

He looked both ways and tried to see what path should he take. He didn't know that both paths take you to the same place.

Marshall: Let's go right, and let's go together because I don't know what is up front.

They took the right path and the first thing they saw was some stationed Tombships, of course they didn't know they were called that way but they did noticed they were ships.

Rocky: Are those alien ships?

Chase: They don't look like the one we saw a long time ago.

Rubble: They sure look scary.

Marshall: Forget about the ships we need to focus.

As they kept walking they reached the end of the long path but and just like that they saw them, the Guardians. They took cover quickly. Meanwhile the Guardians prepared themselves to make this bothersome "puzzle".

Smokey: All right here comes the hard part, are you guys ready.

Matt: Always.

Smokey: Then let's jump on our first ride.

They jumped on the Tombship in front of them and after some seconds the ship started to move.

Josh: And here we are preparing ourselves for the first jump for our next ship wish appears in some seconds.

The second ship got near and they jumped before the previous one vanished.

Josh: Good now we wait for the third ship, in which appears…

Josh waited until the third ship appeared.

Axel-1: Now.

They jumped on the third one as the last one vanished.

Josh: And we are back for the fourth… The tension rises as the fourth one comes now.

Then the fourth one came.

Charla: Jump.

Josh: Hep!

They jumped on the fourth one as the last one vanished and then they got close to a platform that could be good for resting but they were pros at this so they waited the fifth one that appeared next to the one they were on, they made a small jump and they landed on the fifth one without problems as the fourth one vanished. They continued the way of the fifth one.

Josh: We are coming for the sixth one ready after this messages. If you ever feel so bad to not having the necessities to jump this ships then buy yourself this amazing boots, where you can jump higher. Only at the Tower.

The sixth ship appeared and they jumped, on it as the fifth one vanished. They then waited for the seventh ship to appear. After a while one appeared but instead they backed away carefully, they didn't jumped on that one but after that one passed another one was coming. They jumped early to get it before it was out of range.

Josh: AAAHHHH HOOO HOOO!

Josh screamed as he felt like he was going to miss the jump but he made it anyways.

Josh: I'm fine not to panic. The Great Josh has handled this ship. No but really I'm fine.

The eight ship appeared now and they made the jump as soon as it appeared, then they waited for the ninth ship to appear but this one appeared very fast so they jumped as quick as possible, then this was it the tenth ship and last one.

Smokey: All right guys you know the drill, the last one appears at the very last second.

Andrew: We have to jump very fast or we won't make it. And then is over, we die together and Alak Hul wins.

Axel-1: We can do it.

Charla: Stay positive and be calm.

Matt: For humanity and the Traveler.

Josh: All right everyone let's get this shit done come on.

The ship was still moving and right now it made that noise that makes when is about to disappear, just then at the very last two seconds the last ship spawned.

Smokey: NOW!

Josh and Axel-1: FLAM-BAY-GOL!

They jumped just as the ship vanished and they successfully made it to the last ship.

Charla: All right! Woo!

Matt: Yes!

Andrew: That's how you do it.

Smokey, Axel-1 and Josh: Ohlolololololo!

Smokey, Axel-1 and Josh high fived together in a slow motion like way as they made that weird sound.

Then they focused on the Hive Acolytes and Knights that were in the other side. They jumped off the ship and killed them with ease.

Smokey: Let's roll.

They kept on with the next section. Meanwhile the pups on the other side saw the job they went through and they had their jaws to the ground for the display they saw. Chase gulped at the long process.

Misty: I don't think we can do this.

Lu: I can.

Pups: What?

Lu: Yeah, I watched carefully the ships they jumped on each time and I memorized it. Marshall if I reach the other side, we can create a linked portal from both sides. You create an entrance portal and I make an exit one, like the Portal videogames.

Marshall: Are you sure Lu?

Lu: Yeah. Completely.

Marshall: All right, just be careful.

Lu: I will.

Lu was powerful enough to jump high enough to get on top of the first ship. The ship started to move forward and Lu was prepare and keeping his eyes peeled on the second ship. He recorded mentally the places the ships were going to spawn. The second ship spawned and Lu jump to it as soon as he could. He was a little terrified to look at the space odyssey down below, it looked like an endless fall but never less he landed on the ship. He for some reason felt some sort of pressure on him, he had to do this with eight more ships, he shook off the nerves on him and then the third ship spawned, they sure were far for some jumps. He backed away a little to make the jump, but the ship he was standing on was starting to disappear, he in a big rush ran quickly and made the jump, he landed on the rear of the ship, one more second and he could have either missed the jump or fall from the vanishing ship. He took a breather and stood focused on the next ship to spawn. After a while the fourth one appeared and he made his jump with a small dash. He landed on the ship and waited for the next one, but he also noticed that he was going towards a platform, he could use it to take time to make another jump but he want it to keep going, the fifth ship appeared beside him and he made a small jump to it. The one he was standing vanished and he kept going his way on the ship he was on top of. After a slow while the sixth ship appeared but this one was a little farther away, he took a quick time to back away and before the ship could make the noise it makes before it vanishes he sprinted as fast as he could. He then reached the perfect moment o leap towards the other ship, he landed on top of it but he injures his hind leg on the landing. He yelped at the pain.

Lu: Ahhh, I sprained my leg.

He tried to shake it off but it only made it worse. He yelped again. Then a ship appeared in front but he knew that was the one that he had to skip. He backed away a little and waited, the ship passed and then he saw the one he had to get, he saw how the Guardians jumped early and aiming at the corner of it. He did the same and luckily he landed there, he avoided getting more hurt, he waited a little for the eighth ship to spawn. The next one spawn rather quickly and it was almost besides his if it wasn't that it was a little higher. He jumped high enough to make it above and he tilted to the right making himself land on the ship. He was getting tired from this, he regret it not taking the platform earlier. The next ship spawned quickly, Lu made his jump but then it happened he was worn out and in pain, this caused him to make his jump a little off. He made it on top of the corner but he slipped a little and he stood hanging. Marshall was seeing how Lu was but the distance he had was too far to even see him, he was worried, he didn't even know in what ship he was already. He just hoped he didn't fell and died. Lu was hanging for dear life but he was very weak to even keep hanging. He used up all his strength to pick himself up, but his injured leg made it impossible. He need it to get up, he knew the last ship was going to spawn at the moment this one starts vanishing. He kept trying but he couldn't get up. The ship started to make the noise, then the last ship spawned. And yet he was hanging. He had one thing to do, use his dragon boost jump. He used his power but it wasn't going to be as powerful as it supposed to be but never less he made the jump just as the ship vanish. He was very high up and all that was left was that he landed at least at the rear. Lu closed his eyes not wanting to know what will happen. After a while he landed harshly on the ship injuring his injured leg more than before, he winced at the pain but he opened his eyes, he made it safely to the end. He waited for the ship to stop moving so he can hope off. The Tombship stopped at its stop and Lu jumped off carefully. The ship started to vanish afterwards. He then used the little of his energy to make the portal. On the other side Marshall saw the portal.

Marshall: He did it!

The pups cheered at the success of the mission. Marshall made his portal and they all entered the portal. They appeared on the other side but noticed that Lu was laying in the ground weakly with his injured leg. The pups were saddened at seeing Lu shaking in the attempt of laying down without hurting himself more. He lays down and he rests a little. Marshall went to check his injured leg but at the small touch it made Lu to overreact a lot and whine, he nearly bit Marshall on the paw but it wasn't strong enough to hurt him. Marshall understood why the bite, he knew that when you touched a dog in a severely injured area the first reaction is to bite the thing that is touching him or her in that area. He want it to help his friend but he couldn't he had to wait a long while because he has healed his friends and shared part of his powers to them so it was too much energy.

Marshall: Can you walk?

Lu: No, but we have to keep moving.

Chase: No, you have to stay here.

Lu: No, I want to help.

Chase: You are in no condi…

Luna: He will come.

Chase: What?

Luna: Don't worry, I can help him walk and besides I can feel the moonlight in this place so I can heal him slowly as we keep moving.

Lu: You would do that for me?

Luna: Yeah.

They both blushed as they kept staring at each other.

Marshall: Okay let's move.

Luna helped Lu get up, and he was closely to Luna so she can help him walk and heal him at the same time. They kept walking towards the left corridor. Once they arrived they noticed that two of the Guardians were on another ship of the same one Lu had to jump but this one was going straight to the other side.

Rocky: It seems we have to take one ship to cross this time.

Lu: I'm not jumping, definitely not like this.

Marshall: Lu you have to jump just once, only one more time. Please.

Lu: Marshall I can't risk my leg the way it is. Why don't we do the same with portals? That way I won't have to injure myself again.

Marshall: Please Lu.

Chase: Marshall, let's just do what he says. He's still going in this hell for you, he shouldn't be even moving right now but he is because he wants to help you. Don't make him change his mind.

Marshall: Ugh, fine. So who is this done? Our ship is here.

The other side was being protected by a barrier door.

Misty: A barrier. We need tom know how to open it.

Rocky looked around and saw on his left near the corner a platform. He curiously stood up on it. The platform got activated and it was glowing. He quickly got out, then inside. When it got activated he saw the barrier flashing a little from being a little weak. He got off and then got it.

Rocky: Anyone go see on the other side and see if you can find some weird round platform like this one.

Zuma: I got it!

Zuma ran off to the far right and he instantly saw one platform like the one Rocky had.

Zuma: I found one here!

Rocky: Good!

Rocky got on the platform and activated it.

Rocky: Zuma get on the platform!

Zuma stepped in the platform and it activated. Rocky then looked at the barrier and saw it was now gone.

Rocky: Guys the barrier is down! I guess these platforms are the keys to keep the barrier off. And if I'm right, these platforms must be in the other side as well.

Misty: Nice going Rocky.

Marshall: All right Misty come with me to the other side and then we will make a portal. Do you have enough energy to make one Lu?

Lu: The little I have should be enough.

Marshall: Perfect. Let's go Misty.

They both jumped high enough to get on top of the Tombship. They waited a while and the Tombship moved forward.

Misty: Well we made it this far, and I see that is useless to turn back. Because we can't come back.

Marshall: Once we entered that portal it was just to keep going. This seems like the thing you would normally never do since is completely unknown. So far as I see, these guys are doing the job. The only thing left is to finish this or die in this.

Misty: Who would have guessed that this would really happen?

Then the Tombship made its stop and both Misty and Marshall jumped off to the ground. Marshall then shot a portal to the wall. Then he used his tag.

Marshall: Okay Lu we are here and I put the portal now is your turn.

Lu: Sure.

Lu made the other portal and then they all crossed to the other side with the portals. After everyone made it they decided to continue at the entrance they were supposed to get in. After they walked inside there they saw a big blue rising energy thing. They didn't know what it was for but they though it was for something.

Chase: Maybe is some kind of portal.

Chase stepped in it and he was suddenly sprung up with great speed in the air.

Chase: AAAAAHHHH DAMMIT!

Chase was still going up until he stopped and fell hard on the ground.

Chase: Ow! I'm good. But you have to be careful.

Chase used his tag to tell them.

Marshall: I guess Lu needs help on this one.

Skye: I can help. Come with me you two.

Luna and Lu walked to Skye and she activated her aura in protective form. They walked inside the blue energy and they raised up fast like Chase did and then after getting on top they started to fall but slowly thanks to Skye's aura. Then the rest of the pups appeared as well from the thing and they landed hardly.

Rubble: Ouch that was hard.

Zuma: Well at least we are hewe.

Everest: That was fun.

Misty: For you maybe.

Marshall: Let's keep marching pups.

They could heard the sound of a battle happening right now.

Chase: Something is happening upfront!

The ran quickly over there leaving Luna and Lu behind since they couldn't run at the moment, what they saw was incredible. The Guardians fighting off a lot of waves of those strange green eyed creatures. They also could see the wall upfront with a big ass portal had 10 strange symbols on each side. Five of them were already glowing while the other five are not.

Charla: Switch right side!

Smokey: Switch left side!

The two Guardians of the middle ran to the side they screamed and then two more of each side came out to the center on the glowing platform.

Axel-1: Incoming Knights on the left side!

Matt: Knights on right side!

The two Guardians kept cleaning the middle Hive as their Deathsinger's power dropped completely.

Axel-1: Switch left side!

Josh: Got it!

Axel-1 and Josh switched.

Matt: Switch!

Matt and Andrew switched. Josh and Andrew were now in the middle.

Josh: Get those bastards!

Andrew: Shoot the fucking Wizard up there!

The Wizard screeched as she died.

Josh: Got her!

They kept killing Hive.

Josh: Switch left side!

Andrew: Switch right side!

They both sprinted to their side. As Smokey and Charla ran to the middle.

Smokey: Knights to left!

Charla: Knights going for right!

They kept shooting at the Hive spawning and then they shot at the Wizard down.

Smokey: Coming for left!

Charla: Right side switch!

They ran back to their side. Then Axel-1 and Matt made their way to the center.

Axel-1 & Matt: Knights!

They started to shoot at the Hive down.

Axel-1: Get that Wizard!

Matt: Too many Acolytes!

Axel-1 shot down the Wizard before she cloud throw a cloud of poison.

Axel-1: Wizard down!

Matt: Almost got it!

Axel-1: Coming for left! Let's go!

Matt: Right side switch!

They ran to their side. Josh and Andrew ran to the middle.

Josh: We are finishing!

Andrew: Knights both sides!

The two Guardians stood shooting at all the Hives.

Josh: Stay put we are finishing here!

After 27 seconds of killing the Hives the symbols all glowed and the Hive suddenly all died.

Andrew: Is done! We made it!

The seal was opened and the doors opened. The Guardians sprinted towards to the next phase, the Warpriest. The pups all stood there in awe at the scene they just witnessed, never in their life have they seen such things like this. They didn't know how they pulled it off but they did.

Misty: I guess we continue.

Zuma: Wow that was awesome!

Rocky: No kidding.

Marshall had a face that said "Holy shit motherfucker" clearly. The pups proceed carefully towards the big entrance, and they saw how each Guardian was separated in three areas. Two in the middle Josh and Charla. Two in the left on the top Andrew and Matt and one in the mid right Axel-1. Meanwhile Smokey was on the huge place where there was a black big sphere above.

Smokey: All right guys I will do the sequence. And you Paw Patrol! Get in the middle behind that small rock now!

The pups were shocked to know that Smokey saw them.

Smokey: We will fight the Warpriest now. You have to do what I say or you all will get killed.

The pups gulped nervously.

Smokey: As long as you listen to me, you will live. Get on the platforms guys!

The Guardians hoped on the three platforms and then the door they just entered closed and then after three seconds the Warpriest appeared.

Warpriest: GUARDIANS!

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Scorpion here! Sorry I'm late but I try to make this thing just like the Raid and I take my time to see every little detail around since the Raid is long but hey we are finishing this story. Yay! So let's continue this stuff.**

* * *

 **Smokey: Dark**

 **distant, void**

 **enveloping, concealing, swallowing**

 **cold, empty, brightening, gleaming**

 **uplifting, illuminating, blinding**

 **angelic, brilliant**

 **Light.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: King's Fall: Mission: The Warpriest's anger.**

Warpriest: GUARDIANS!

The Warpriest screamed as he emerged and saw the Guardians waiting for him. When the pups saw the Warpriest they were seemingly scared to see him. Besides he was blue the head had no facial feature except to the lower maw with those sharp teeth, his face area was most likely rhino horn shaped instead of being like any other monsters.

Rubble: That's the Warpriest?

Rocky: It…it…it looks like it.

Misty: His lower maw actually moves when he speaks. That's creepy.

The battle started as Smokey was hiding in a spot in the place in the large place where the Warpriest was standing. Then the Hive appeared in some doors and the other Guardians stood where starting to kill the ones that appeared at their locations.

Marshall: Hey let's try to damage that Warpriest while he is distracted with the Guardians.

Skye: But Marshall, they said to stay here and follow their instructions.

Marshall: I don't care, this is my fight anyways.

Chase: Marshall, we can't jump in like that, they know what they are doing. We know nothing of how to do this.

Marshall: Is just an enemy, just attack him at my command.

Lu: Marshall, please let them do this, they have more experience. Just let's do what they say.

Marshall: (Growls) Fine.

Everest: Marshall please calm down.

Marshall: I'm calmed.

The Guardians killed off their enemies then they started to kill their Knights.

Axel-1: Knight on right is down.

Josh: Knight in middle down.

Andrew: Knight in the left down.

Smokey: Good get ready for sequence.

The sequence started.

Smokey: Okay Middle.

Charla hoped in the platform.

Smokey: Good, now Right.

Axel-1 hoped on the platform.

Smokey: And Left.

Matt stood on the platform. Andrew had the Aura of the initiated.

Smokey: All right everyone go to Andrew. Paw Patrol get up there now move, move, move!

The pups moved quickly to run inside the big red aura on the top left side. After a little run they made it next to the Guardians there.

Charla: He looks tougher than before.

Warpriest: You have no hope.

Smokey: (nervously) No I think I'm getting better, don't you?

Warpriest: Come get me!

Smokey: (nervously.) Okay. Hehe, hehe. Guys. (Seriously.) Break out Lucille.

The Guardians took out their Black Spindle. Then Charla tethered the Warpriest, meanwhile Andrew started to kill Acolytes.

Smokey: Show him what we are made of!

They started to shoot at the Warpriest in the head mercilessly and non-stop. The Warpriest was taking the damage and it hurt him like hell, he was messing with five Black Spindle, and he knew how strong that Sniper hits. He started to scream at the bullets hitting his hard head. They kept shooting some rounds until the Aura vanished.

Smokey: Okay guys you know the drill. Pups get in here and stay in the shadow.

The pups walked to the shadow of the big rock. The Warpriest called upon the Oculus. Then the big bright light was hitting the entire place. The pups though it was pretty until the brightness was starting to blind them.

Smokey: Close your eyes Paw Patrol! You'll get blind.

The pups closed their eyes and as they did the Oculus made a strange noise that sent the chills to all the pups. Luckily the Guardians' helmets protected their eyes from the light. The noise was nothing they feared, and besides is not the first time they fought the Warpriest. The Oculus was done and the rock vanished so the light started to vanish.

Smokey: Okay guys back in positions and you pups get back in the middle down there go!

The Guardians went to their positions and the pups opened their eyes and did what Smokey told them. As soon as they were in positions the Warpriest called for reinforcements. The Hive appeared again like before. As the Guardians were doing the process again the pup were talking to each other talking the way they felt after the Oculus was activated.

Luna: Okay that was very scary, the Darkness I felt there was so big that I can't prescribe it.

Rubble: When does this Warpriest dies?

Zuma: Dudes, this is the one job that we definitely can't do.

Chase: Looks like our motto is wrong. This job is way too big for us even if all paws are on deck. We can't even progress if it wasn't for the Guardians. We are here just watching.

Marshall was taken back to the times he had fought against strong enemies before. This one was different, he was witnessing an attack that he never heard off before. Not even someone like Cerberus had the power to do such thing like the Oculus. A light so potent that standing in it can kill you, he didn't have to stand on the light to feel that dark power flowing all over the place, it felt like his soul was going to explode at that feeling of darkness. Is this what it feels to fight the darkness? Is this all real? All the questions he had for himself after that short experience.

Everest: Marshall, are you okay?

Marshall was too shocked to even hear Everest.

Everest: Marshall?

She gave him a small lick in the cheek snapping him back into reality.

Marshall: What?

Everest: Are you okay?

Marshall: Sure, yeah. I'm fine.

Marshall kissed her in the mouth and then he looked in front. The Guardians already started the sequence. What they didn't noticed was the Warpriest saw the affection between Marshall and Everest. He was enraged at this quicker than normally he would have. It was disgusting and infuriating for someone like him. He roared in rage and started to shoot at the pups. Luckily Lu had some little energy to use a bubble to protect them from the blasts. Smokey saw this and knew he was enraged, they had to do this faster than they thought.

Smokey: Guys let's be quick, okay. Go for left.

Andrew ran to the platform and hoped on it.

Smokey: Right, let's go!

Axel-1 jumped quickly on it.

Smokey: Center!

Matt jumped on it and then Charla was chosen to carry the Aura of the Initiate.

Smokey: Everyone to middle, now!

The Guardians went inside the Aura and then Axel-1 tethered the Warpriest. Charla was focusing on the Acolytes. Then the Guys took out their Black Spindle.

Josh: GO!

They started to shoot the Warpriest on the head, he was too angry that he kept shooting at the pups even though he was receiving damage. Lu's bubble started to crack and it grew weaker at the moment. After some more shots it cracked. The pups hurried inside the Aura as the Guardians kept shooting at the Warpriest in the head, he was dying now. He eventually activated the Oculus and the Light was starting to hit. The pups were scared as they felt the light touching them, they were sure thinking that they were dead now. Then just at the last time the Warpriest roared until he fell hard on the ground dead as the light vanished before it killed them. His giant corpse thud heavily in the ground and then the Aura vanished.

Matt: WE'VE DONE IT!

They cheered at the defeat of the first boss down.

Smokey: We made it just in the last second.

Axel-1: We should head on now.

Andrew: Yes, we still need to go through the maze.

Smokey: The let's continue, the doors are open.

The Guardians continued their way ahead. Meanwhile the pups kept staring at the dead Warpriest.

Zuma: Dude he is so scawy looking.

Misty: Just to think we believed we were going to fight this. I must be crazy if I was going to fight this guy. What is next?

Lu: Guys let's move, we have a maze to go, and if we stay behind we might never going to find our way around.

Chase: Lu is right.

Marshall: They are already ahead and running let's move.

The pup ran but Lu couldn't, Luna lifted him up and she ran with him on her back.

Lu: Are you sure?

Luna: Positive, I can carry you don't worry.

Then they kept following the Guardians. The Guardians on the other hand were talking about the pups.

Josh: Dude, why are they here?

Smokey: I know what you are thinking. I hate it as much because they can't do this, as simple as that. But Marshall, that Dalmatian can be stubborn a lot of the times. I bet my Legendary Marks that they almost died in their way here.

Andrew: I'm surprised that they haven't died yet. Some dogs in their level should be dead at the least.

Josh: They are useless to all of this you know. They can't even take 1% of the life of a Thrail. And those guys are the weakest Hive.

Matt: (Laughs) 1% of a Thrail. They can't even make a little Shank to stop moving. Those little bastards.

Axel-1: Well what can you do? If they follow you up here is their fault if something happens to them. Not ours.

Josh: Wait until they see Golgoroth, that guy is something to fear. And I'm saying it from experience. I was a little when I first saw him. I was like "Damn bro. You're one ugly motherfucker." You know what I'm saying.

Charla: Yeah, I still remember the first time I saw him. I first believed he was a freaking spider coming out of the ground but then I saw the head and I said "Nope, is an Ogre."

Matt: That British accent of yours makes you sound like a girl who loves to have extreme fun, with danger and all that shit.

Charla: I get that a lot.

Axel-1: People think I have a wolf based head since my liking towards wolves and stuff.

Josh: You should do that, you would look so badass. The first Exo with the head featured like a wolf.

Smokey: It would look good, I mean I'm a dog and that is new. Having an Exo with his head shaped like a wolf's head it could be awesome and unique. After all you are a robot, it wouldn't look weird.

Josh: Even Lord Saladin would say "A Guardian that takes pride for the Iron Lord, what an exemplary Guardian."

Andrew: It would be amazing if he says those words exactly. I will say "Hey, Josh redeemed himself from the drunken mistake by knowing what Saladin would have said before time." (The guys laughed.)

Josh: Ha, ha, ha. So funny.

Charla: I can't believe I'm spending this mission along with the great drunken mistake.

Josh: Shut the fuck up.

Matt: And now the amazing…

Josh: Shut the fuck up.

Smokey: Welcome, to the show of…

Josh: Shut the fuck up.

The guys laughed a little basing on the funny tone Josh was saying those words. As they kept walking they made the turns and took the right paths of the maze while the pups followed them.

Zuma: I wish to know what are they talking about, they seem to be having fun.

Marshall: Maybe they are making fun of us.

Misty: Oh come on, is most likely some stuff they have experienced, like good old moments. Just because Smokey is with them it doesn't mean they are talking about us.

Chase: Man to be powerful guys it seems they find ways to still have fun while doing the job. I wouldn't have fun during a job, but they seem to do it despite the things happening.

Lu: Having fun during jobs? I wish I could do that. Just to keep my mind away of worries while I do a mission.

After a long run n the maze they found themselves with the Guardians in front big doors. The doors opened and then they witness a big room with a round platform and in the big middle a few feet below an arena like place with a big puddle in the center. In the ceiling above the arena were seven things hanging, three in the left and three in the right, and one in the middle with an orb hanging from it.

Smokey: Here we are. Golgoroth's Cellar.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **When I'm done with this story I will take some notice to talk about my sequel of Myth and Legends: The Dark Times. See you next chapter. The fight with Golgoroth.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Scorpion here! Today we will see the next boss fight, Golgoroth. If you don't know who he is search him up because I'm not good at describing a lot of stuff. Let's roll!**

* * *

 **Smokey: There are two**

 **wolves who are**

 **always fighting.**

 **One is darkness**

 **and despair.**

 **The other**

 **is light and**

 **hope. The question**

 **is… which**

 **wolf wins?**

 **-The one you feed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: King's Fall: Mission: The Good, the Bad + Ugly.**

Smokey: Okay here we are, you guys know what to do right?

Josh: Of course we do, who doesn't?

Axel-1: All right so I will go toc the right side.

Smokey: You know what, we will go together. You, me and Josh. And you three can go together, since we have good chemistry.

Charla: Marvelous idea, so who will get his gaze.

Andrew: I will, I'm used to it.

Smokey: All right so you know what to do guys. Let's meet this Ogre.

They started to shoot at the sphere in the ceiling.

Rubble: Ogre? Like the ones in fairy tales?

Rocky: I don't know, the monsters or Hive that we have been seen are quite scary looking, it wouldn't surprise me that this guy is scary looking.

Rubble: Well I hope they look like the ones in Fairy tales. Green, big nosed, pointy ears and fat ogres.

The sphere came down and it landed in the big puddle. Then a gurgling sound came from the puddle and then six spider leg-like things came out of the water and then some yellow glowing thing. Then the creature came out completely out of the water and now Golgoroth has revealed his horrifying look, his head that seemed eyeless and only a mouth, his big structure and chains around his arms and legs. His appearance was scarier than what Rocky has expected. Skye and Everest fainted at witnessing Golgoroth. He then roared so unnaturally that it sent the chills to the pups.

Zuma: He is scawier than the last guy.

Golgoroth started to shoot his beam out of his head. The Guardians were hiding behind some rocks while they were killings some Acolytes in the far end. Golgoroth saw the pups and focused on them with his Eyeblast. They all hid behind a rock dragging the two unconscious females.

Misty: He is shooting us? We haven't done anything!

Chase: I think he doesn't care.

After the Guardians killed the Acolytes they saw the spheres in their places already.

Smokey: In positions guys!

Josh: Get the sphere.

Andrew started to shoot Golgoroth on his back, as soon as the Guardians took down one of the spheres, Andrew managed to get Golgoroth's attention. Golgoroth focuses his rage on Andrew.

Smokey: Everyone down!

They all went down and then Josh was emitting green energy.

Josh: I got it, I'll stay out.

Josh jumped out and then Golgoroth's stomach opened up. The Guardians started to shoot with Black Spindle while Matt had Weapons of light behind their shooting range and Charla tethered Golgoroth.

Luna: His weak spot is the inside of his stomach.

Rubble: Eww.

Lu: If this was us, we wouldn't even know how to do this.

Marshall felt such urge to fight but was told not to. It pissed him off to know he can't do anything about this, he was about to just charged to Golgoroth.

Andrew: Everyone out!

The Guardians jumped outside and Josh detonated but of course he didn't die. They failed to captured Golgoroth's Gaze.

Smokey: We got good damage I think one more will do.

Josh: This is so easy.

Axel-1: The only thing we need is someone that pisses him off really quick.

They started to repeat the process again. The pups were so impressed at how easy they made this stuff, without fear, and with such control.

Lu: These guys are amazing. Smokey looks like a good leader. Also the way he interacts with them. He seems so happy and friendly, it makes me wonder if…

Marshall: Shut up already.

The pups looked at him curiously,

Chase: Marshall please.

Marshall: No, I'm sick and tired of this talk about him, do you even remember of what he did before? He is a criminal, just because he is doing this, you truly believe he is a hero.

Chase: Marshall he and his team are the only ones that can do this. Why are you so mad?

Marshall: This should be my fight like Luna predicted.

Luna: Well I guess I could be wrong. After all I never specified who's the dog that stopped this was.

Marshall at her statement got angrier. Just then he saw how the Guardians managed to open Golgoroth's stomach. He run towards them and started to use his powers on Golgoroth.

Marshall: My fight!

The Guardians saw him attacking Golgoroth foolishly. His attacks do nothing except to anger him, making him to be enraged quickly.

Andrew: Don't waste time is now or never. Forget the detonation whoever has it, we need to take him down now!

Golgoroth was focusing his rage on Marshall instead of Andrew. His Gaze hit Marshall so hard that it made him fall in front of Golgoroth. Golgoroth picked Marshall up and he started to crush him with his big hand. Everyone's vision was starting to be taken over by darkness. They all slowly started to see darkness taking over their vision and unlike the Guardians, the pups started to feel some sort of suffocation. Suffocation so strong that it snapped Skye and Everest out of their unconsciousness. Their vision was turning dark as well but they didn't have any idea what was happening. Marshal felt his lungs empty and quickly he believed it was all over but just as destiny told him to live Golgoroth's grip was lost and the giant fell down with a cry of death. The ground shook violently as the vision turned back to normal. Marshall took a breather and he was being stared down by his friends but the Guardians kept moving. They knew Marshall would go try something like this so they just ignored it. The pups then went down towards him.

Chase: WHAT THE FUCK MAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!

Marshall: I DID WHAT I HAD TO!

Chase: WHAT A SURPRISE! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!

Lu: STOP FIGHTING PLEASE! We have to keep going, fighting with each other won't drag us anywhere. Chase stop yelling and Marshall that was stupid, you endangered us. But let's calm down and keep moving.

Marshall was so mad that he pushed Lu out of his way making him fall. They kept looking at him.

Lu: Let's just move. Okay?

Misty: Yeah.

They all kept following the Guardians, the pups were taking a little distance from Marshall except for Everest. Marshall seemed to calm down when she was around, her comfort and love kept him sane.

Matt: Dude that Dalmatian is making everything hard.

Smokey: He always had a big rivalry against me. Especially since he is the most "powerful being" around.

Josh: Guess he can't accept the fact that you are the new top dog.

Smokey: I don't care how stronger I may be, he just has to understand that I don't desire to be his rival, we need to work as a team to defeat the darkness.

Axel-1: Maybe he will, but he has to do it quick, he is vulnerable enough to be taken.

Smokey: That's what I'm worrying.

They kept walking until they reached the area with the platforms that moved out to push you out.

Charla: We may have a situation. These guys can't pulled this one.

Andrew: You are right.

Smokey: Maybe they could.

The pups arrived and waited the Guardians.

Axel-1: Quick question guys. How did you managed to advance with us on before?

Rocky: Oh, we made portals. Lu and Marshall have the ability to create portals.

Axel-1: Portals.

Smokey: Maybe we can do something. Okay Lu only will come with us.

Luna: Now wait, he can't he is too weak to do another thing of this.

Smokey: I know, but he can be carried by one of us. I know. Josh.

Josh: Fuck!

Smokey: I know, I know but I choose you, and who knows maybe you'll be a brave and selfless hero after doing this.

Josh: Oh that would be nice. I can see it now.

Smokey: Great you'll be the carrier of Lu.

Josh: Step aside idiots. Josh is on the roll.

Josh picked Lu up and put him on his back.

Josh: We are ready. You better hold on tight kid.

Axel-1: Let's move.

And away the Guardians moved down to run from this obstacle course. While the rest of the Guardians did it gracefully avoiding the pillars of the walls, Josh had a little trouble with his guest on his back.

Josh: Whoa! Whoa!

The pillar came out just as he crossed it.

Josh: AAAHHHHAAAAA!

Lu: Oh Geez! Watch it!

Josh: Shut up I'm trying!

Lu: There's one ahead please stop!

Joh: I know what I'm do…

The pillar came out in his face.

Josh: NOTHING!

The pillar got retracted back. He took the change to keep moving. He jumped to the next platform with four upcoming pillars.

Josh: I'm going in. WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He rushed quickly as he passed the first two pillars of the wall but the third one came out as he was ready to cross.

Lu: NOOO!

Josh: HIIIIII…!

Josh jumped high enough to go over the pillar as the same came pushing forward. (Cue slow-mo effect.)

Lu: (Slow-mo) NOOOOOOOO!

Josh: (Slow-mo) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Josh made it on the other side with his jump in a very dramatic effect. (Slow- mo off.) He landed greatly.

Josh: That's how you do it.

Lu: Don't ever do that.

Josh: You worry too much.

Lu: Of course I worry, we are racing against pillars that can push us to our death, what the hell is wrong with you?!

Josh: Shut up and sit back. Nothing bad is going to ha…

The fourth pillar came out in his face.

Josh: (High pitched.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The pillar retracted after a few seconds.

Josh: (Continues.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Stops.)

Josh walks towards to cross the pillar.

Lu: You were saying.

Josh: You want me to drop you here?

Lu: Some hero you are.

Josh: That is what I would have said if I didn't care of course. Hehehe. Okay let's take the hidden bridge.

Lu: What bridge?

Josh: This one.

Josh jumped out of the platform now in the air with the fall below them.

Lu: FUCK! NO! NO! IDIOT!

Josh landed on a bridge that appeared out of nowhere.

Josh: See this small rock thing.

Lu: Oh. Sorry.

Josh kept walking on the hidden bridges and jumped from some platforms to another to get another hidden bridge and then he did the unthinkable.

Josh: Okay hold on tight, we are going to jump up on that large spike thing sticking out of the wall.

Lu: You sure? It looks pretty far.

Josh: I have done this before don't worry. Ready… GO!

Lu: Wait!

Josh ran and made the leap.

Lu: AAAAHHHHHH!

(Imagine the jumping scene on slow motion.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA.

Lu's echo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Josh Landed on the tip of the spike-like column and then he jumped on the next platform on the other side. Josh then kept running avoiding the pillars of the wall, until he made a final jump towards the platform were the other Guardians were waiting for him.

Lu: Pillar!

Josh: LIKE A BOSS!

He landed on the other side as the pillar came out missing Josh and Lu completely.

Josh: Ta-Daaaaahhh.

Lu: Is it over yet?

Josh: It is.

Lu: Oh good, now let's make the portal.

Smokey: Not yet, there's one more thing to do.

Lu: What?

Matt: Don't worry is not deadly nor hard we just have to jump a little to reach the door to the sisters. It takes only seconds. Let's buy you and your friends the time from doing that.

Lu: Oh, okay. But quick.

Charla: It will.

The Guardians and Lu entered the next door to do the last thing a little quick.

Luna: They are taking a little long. I hope they are fine.

Rocky: They probably made it.

Misty: Well they haven't said anything nor we sense a portal opening.

Chase: Let's just calm down, it's only a matter of time until Lu activates the portal, maybe they are a little delayed.

Skye: Ooh. I hope they are fine. They are our only hope.

Zuma: They have done so much and made it this far. Is something we awen't meant to do.

Rubble: They are awesome like real heroes.

Marshall was about to growl from their comments. But then he felt Everest nuzzling him.

Everest: Hey don't worry Marshall, I'm sure you will be able to win this fight. They don't know what they are saying.

Marshall: Don't try to cheer me up.

Everest: Hey I believe in you. I don't trust Smokey will be capable to kill the monster. You are the greatest pup in the world. I'm sure you will triumph over.

Marshall: You are right.

They both kissed and Everest walked back to the rest.

Everest: (Whispers) We have to avoid from talking out loud. I don't want him to get angry and become something else. I know these guys are our only hope but Marshall need to understand that this is a mission that can't be done without help.

Chase: You are right. Marshall is our friend. We have to just let him find out by himself the reality of this. From now on we stay quiet.

Luna: (Gasps) Marshall, Lu is building the portal hurry!

Marshall snapped out of his trance and made his portal. Then the pups entered the portal arriving in front of a place where there were six platforms. Two in front of them two larger ones next to the ones in front and then two more the same size of the ones in front of them. The larger ones were occupied by two Wizards hovering above them.

Smokey: Everyone, meet the Deathsingers. Ir Anuk to our left and Ir Halak to our right.

The pups all looked at the sisters and their triangular heads. This was the main hall of Sylvia's castle and now it was the place where if they defeat the Deathsingers, they would meet Alak Hul the new Taken King. Face to face. The awaited final battle was just in the turn of a corner away. The fight to save the kingdom, Adventure Bay and the Solar System.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Scorpion here! Last Chapters are here so now we will see how this fight goes. Not talking much let's start this.**

* * *

 **Marshall: I didn't want**

 **To experience the pain**

 **Of death**

 **But somehow**

 **The pain of living**

 **Seemed worse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: King's Fall: Mission: Song of Death.**

The guys stood there looking at the sisters just hovering above the big platforms and both of them had a large white aura. Suddenly Andrew was torn between dimensions. He turned into a black faded figure.

Andrew: Guess who's torn.

Smokey: All right. I'll be second. Axel be first, and Matt be third. Charla and Josh you are the cleaning crew. Everyone bring out your Touch of Malice and be ready.

The Guardians took out the Touch of Malice and they prepared themselves.

Smokey: Oh and pups, when we have the aura come to us or you will die by the Hymn of the Weaver.

The pups gulped but Marshall was with a face that it was noticeable that he was ignoring Smokey. Marshall was tired of being commanded he decided to make his own move and started to attack one of the sisters with his powers.

Marshall: I will kill them this time! My mission!

He then jumped high enough to reach Ir Halak's position.

All: MARSHALL!

He bit Ir Halak in the neck and this caused for both Deathsingers to break their original tactics. The relic was now gone, their Aura vanished and Andrew stopped being torn between dimensions. Ir Anuk saw the little creature bite her sister and she then noticed how much hate and anger he was filed with, he had no sign of the Traveler's light.

Ir Anuk: VULNERABLE!

Ir Halak: No light.

The two sisters plotted something dark and this Dalmatian was the perfect subject. Ir Halak grabbed Marshall and put him in front of her face. She then signaled her sister to put the plan in action. They both started to sign their death song. Marshall was now hovering in the middle of them surrounded by a black and green sphere. Marshall started to scream in pain.

Everest: MARSHALL!

Chase: What is happening?!

Smokey: They are turning his soul into a dark one. He will be transformed into a Hive. Team let's move quickly!

The song of the Deathsingers sent chills to the pups up to the spines. Rubble even believed he wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks. Ir Anuk grabbed a worm and she chanted some dark spells.

Andrew: She is doing the spell. We must move quickly!

Then some Taken enemies arrived and they were blocking the way.

Smokey: Crap! And the Hymn is going. We have nothing.

Lu: We do. Skye, Everest use your Auras and one of you Guardians channel something to make it more powerful.

Axel-1: Touch of Malice can help.

Smokey: Then let's go with your plan Lu. Everyone to Skye and Everest now!

Skye and Everest created an Aura then everyone went inside of it. The Guardians allow some energy to combine with the Aura creating the same Aura of immortality to protect them, with that clear they started to clean the Taken. Meanwhile Ir Anuk was already finishing with her spell giving the worm power.

Andrew: Hurry!

They kept cleaning but more kept appearing. Ir Anuk put the worm in Marshall's mouth and the warm started crawl inside Marshall already feeding. Marshall screamed as his soul was consumed with the Hive's darkness.

Everest: HURRY!

The Taken were too much for them it was impossible. They kept appearing as they kept dying. Marshall's eyes slowly turned green until he had the third one appearing on top, his screams turned more dark and filled with more pain. His mind was now scarred with haunting memories and slowly shutting down and being reborn into a corrupted dog. His teeth grew larger and his claws were large. His fur turned into a dark grey and his claws filled with poison. He roared as he now became a Hive ranked into a Hybrid of an Acolyte and a Knight.

Everest: MARSHALL!

The sisters stopped singing and they presented their new warrior of the dark. An appearance of Alak Hul's head appeared and he spoke.

Alak Hul: Krailok, the Reborn.

The Taken vanished and Marshall or now called Krailok was summoned to the Taken King, leaving the Deathsingers, the Guardians and the pups in the same room.

Zuma: What happened? (cries.)

Matt: Marshall has gone to the dark side. Marshall is now gone.

Everest: That's a lie! He is still fine.

Smokey: Nope, he is gone.

Everest: No he's not! (she starts to cry.)

Chase: Everest!

Smokey: No, she is also right. We can still save him, but first we need to get rid of these two and the King.

The Deathsingers readied to fight with the Guardians. The Guardians prepared their Touch of Malice.

Smokey: Skye, Everest stay there with the pups we will come out of this Aura and try and kill them. Keep this Aura running.

Skye: You got it.

Josh: Let's kick some ass guys.

The Guardians went running toward the sisters as they started to sing again, but this time they attacked as they kept singing. This Raid just got different at this point, they had to create a distraction to one of the sisters to capture her in to the Hymn of the Weaver to make damage to the other one.

Charla: So we need to make one of them to be on fire so we can do the original process?

Smokey: Yes, because that's the only way to beat them. The question is how.

They all kept running around on the place while they figured a way to start the Hymn of the Weaver to begin the process.

Andrew: This is going to be a little hard.

Smokey: Wait, Luna can you make a shadow ball?!

Luna: Yeah!

Smokey: Axel go to her and shoot a bullet of Touch of Malice into that shadow ball. I got a plan.

Axel-1 ran back to Luna. She made a medium but her most powerful shadow ball. Axel-1 shot a couple of bullets of Touch of Malice into it, this made the shadow ball react in a strange way.

Smokey: Luna throw it into one of the sisters.

Luna was looking at the Deathsingers and tried to aim and then she threw the shadow ball towards Ir Halak, the ball hit her and caused her to start the Hymn of the Weaver.

Matt: It worked!

Smokey: All right let's claim the Aura quickly.

Charla: I got it!

Charla ran to the Aura and she claimed it.

Charla: Follow me guys we need you inside of it. Got it team!

The Guardians went towards her and the pups followed her in it. Then they started to shoot Ir Anuk who was attacking them but the Aura made them immortal. Their Touch of Malice was damaging her greatly she felt every bullet so hard that she was getting weaker at the moment.

Smokey: Keep shooting her!

Josh: She is moving a lot.

Everest and Misty started to shoot Ice to her making Ir Anuk to stop moving so much.

Smokey: Excellent pups, working to get her we will get her now.

After some other bullets Ir Anuk was killed but in her screams she chanted something that was hard to understand. The Hymn of the Weaver was done and then a bright light took place at the same time as an eerie sound and strong wind.

Josh: Stay in the Aura everyone. Don't move!

After a few long seconds. Everything stopped and then Skye and Everest had the Aura back. Ir Halak was angry towards the death of her sister, she increased in power and she started to attack in a very aggressive way, with stronger attacks.

Smokey: Move back guys! We need to capture her again.

The pups moved back again with the aura, meanwhile the Guardians engaged to distract Ir Halak again. Ir Halak's song was stronger than before, mourning in anger at her sister's death while trying to kill the ones responsible to her death. The Guardians dodging but it was hard do to her power. They moved as fast as they could but some of those attack got them but they kept moving.

Smokey: Axel, now.

Axel-1 found a good time to sneak out of Ir Halak's sight and ran to Luna. Luna did the same thing as before while Axel-1 shot some rounds into the shadow ball. The shadow ball was ready and Luna made her time to throw it and successfully getting Ir Halak into the Hymn of the Weaver.

Smokey: Got her, claim the aura!

Charla went to claim the aura and quickly she called to get inside. They all went and start shooting Ir Halak, but this time Ir Halak's anger kept her from standing still. But Everest and Misty used Ice again to keep her from moving. Lu joined shooting crystal blast to her in which it flinched her. Zuma attacked with a high powered stream of water, Chase used electricity to make her paralyze, Rubble used some rocks to hit her hard enough to flinch her, and Rocky did his best with some poison he can use thanks to his nature powers, and Skye made a hard wind that managed to keep the attacks directly to Ir Halak. This teamwork managed to kill Ir Halak at her last percentage. This caused to the Hymn to be cancelled and the aura vanished. The pups working with the Guardians brought an end to the last Deathsinger. Or so they thought. Ir Anuk emerged back from the death and bent reality in a way that created an oversoul for her while she charged with a sword towards them. The Guardians shoot a few rounds of Touch of Malice quickly before she could use the Oversoul at its full power. She died instantly with a final screech.

Lu: SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!

Smokey: She bent reality. That's what. No matter they are dead. Let's finish the Darkblade once and for all.

* * *

 **(Dark Dimension.)**

 _Lost. Alone. I have no one. I'm all by myself. No friends. No family. What is this silence? Is this is what it feels to be lost inside? Is this how it feels to be soulless? Why am I asking this? There's nothing more to care for. It's so cold in here. Who am I? Am I'm real? Or just an illusion of this world. I feel so much pain. How can I end it? Is this even real? I don't even know what I'm saying. I don't even…know reality and non-reality. I'm nothing. This is nothing._

The darkness consumed the world around and it brought life to a loop of reality. The very dimension were darkness lives. Unknown and lost this soul is trapped in the place were nothing but darkness exist. This soul used to be human and now it was lost in the darkness like the rest of these suffering souls.

 _They say that before there was God, there was darkness. Is this it? The darkness they spoke off? I now know something that is true. I'm scared._

* * *

 **(Reality.)**

Krailok roared from anger as he looked around to see all the Acolytes around him. Some Wizards tried to keep him chained up but his ravenous and savage mind made the chains to grow weak. This was the 60th pair of chains he has broken. He may be the hybrid of an Acolyte and a Knight but it was no mystery that he was as untamable as an Ogre he had the same destructive and wild heart of one. Size of an Acolyte but his knowledge and loyalty was of a Knight. And that was enough for them, maybe he can't be tamed but he still follows orders from his majors.

Knight: It will take time to tame him. But he is fine as he is.

(With the Good guys.)

Andrew: When you tame a Hive, you usually have the control to use him against its will as you please, like a slave. But being loyal and obey orders is simply follow rues but is because you want to actually be part of it. If they tame Marshall, then he's gone. But the way I saw him, it will take time to tame him.

Smokey: Well that's that. Now is to end all of this. And save Marshall. There's nothing left but to call upon the King. Activate it.

The Guardians activated the runes to call upon Alak Hul. Alak Hul deems them worthy to fight him. The big gates opened slowly. The Guardians stood in the middle of the big hall while the pups hid behind a rock, this was the moment to face the King of these monsters and the one that destroyed their home. When the big doors opened fully Alak Hul started to walk out from them. He was bigger than usual and had a sword, he looked just like Oryx but his armor was black and red. And his helmet was the same but black instead of white.

Alak Hul: Guardians! I challenge you! Prepare to surrender your light!

The Guardians took a stance ready to fight.

Smokey: We will not surrender to you Darkblade, today you will fall forever. And your reign will end NOW!

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**YASSSS! YASSS! YAAAAAASSSSS! The final fight begins and only one victor shall come forward. Who will rise and who will fall find out. In August 20th. I'm taking a big break… kidding. Let's find out now! If you want to make this epic put an action music to this final boss if you wish because I know I will. Especially if it's instrumental type. I really wish people review I mean people I try but I don't feel you liking it.**

* * *

 **Smokey: When darkness blinds us,**

 **Our only choice is to fight**

 **More fiercely for light.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: King's Fall: Mission: Light vs Darkness.**

Josh: Is it me or does he looks bigger?

Smokey: What can you expect from the king? Let's take him down!

Alak Hul summons Krailok.

Alak Hul: Help me my servant get rid of your so called friends.

Krailok rise from the ground like a zombie, growling and then screaming in anger.

Krailok: (Screams loudly.)

Everest: MARSHALL!

Everest started to walk towards Krailok crying with happiness. But she was halted by Andrew.

Andrew: Stop. He is not Marshall.

Everest: Don't listen to them, you are still yourself. I know you understand me.

Krailok rushed towards here and bit her hard on her neck with his large piercing teeth.

Everest: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Chase stepped in and pushed him away from her. Everest was bleeding madly and was almost losing her breath. Lu stepped as well.

Lu: Luna heal her now.

Luna: But what about you?

Lu: I'm in my full strength now.

Luna: Be careful.

Misty: You are not having all the fun.

Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble joined with Chase, Lu and Misty.

Chase: We will hold onto Krailok. You guys handle the king.

Smokey nodded and he got back with his Fireteam.

Smokey: All right Darkblade, let's get busy.

Alak Hul started to smash the ground with his sword and left it stuck in the ground. He summoned some Taken and they started to attack the Guardians. However the Guardians ignored the Taken. They simply shoot at Alak Hul who was running towards them with his sword ready. He smashed the ground with the sword and then Axel-1 jumped on the blade and ran all the way to the handle. Alak Hul swiped his sword to shake him off but Axel-1 used the chance to jump and land directly at the helmet of the king. He with his Touch of Malice aimed at the little line hole of the helmet and shot some rounds directly at his face. Alak Hul screamed in pain as the bullets hit him deeply.

Axel-1: Look out!

Alak Hul was angered at this so he started to swipe his sword around to try and kill any other bugging Guardians. Axel-1 jumped down of the Darkblade and turned invisible to stay away from the Darkblade's swiping fury.

Smokey: Nice shot dude.

Axel-1: Is a gift.

Alak Hul stopped swiping and then he decided to open up his chest.

Josh: He's going to call upon the Darkness. Shoot him.

As Alak Hul was preparing to clap his hands together the Guardians shot him nonstop at the black sphere in the chest. They took damage from Touch of Malice but they successfully flinched Alak Hul. Alak Hul dropped down to the floor on one knee. Charla and Axel-1 tethered the Darkblade.

Charla: OPEN FIRE!

The Guardians opened fire into the Darkblade as he took some bullets. They took a small switch with the Black Spindle to make insignificant damage to him while he was tethered. The Darkblade was receiving the bullets completely, he even was trying to call more Taken but him being bathered by the Guardians made it impossible. Once the tether was off. Alak Hul spread his wings and grabbed the sword.

Smokey: Scatter!

They ran off to different directions. The Darkblade was now flying and looking for a time to smash the sword on the ground. He saw Charla and went for the hit. Charla jumped making him miss. Alak Hul flew up high. The Guardians kept running keeping an eye out. Alak Hul teleported behind one of them but their constant running made the Darkblade to look for another opening. He kept flying around finding a good moment to strike. He saw Andrew and went to the attack. Andrew jumped making him miss. Alak Hul flew up high again to give another try.

Axel-1: KEPP MOVING!

Alak Hul re-appeared behind Smokey.

Smokey: OVER HERE!

The Darkblade was going to strike at first sight but he was being shot by them. This gave Smokey time to jump on time to make the Darkblade miss.

Smokey: Stay down!

Smokey threw Nova Bomb on Alak Hul making him to stop his sword attack. Axel-1 and Charla used Shadowshot. He was tethered once again. They engaged with Black Spindle again. They opened fire but Alak Hul opened his ches to call upon the Darkness.

Smokey: Nice try.

They focused on the chest. The Touch of Malice was good for this task but a row of six Black Spindle deal good damage. This flinched him once again.

Josh: Shoot that bastard!

Josh and Matt used Hammer of Sol on Alak Hul, Andrew sent another round of Nova Bomb with Smokey. And Axel-1 and Charla tethered him. They kept shooting while the Titans hit him with the hammer. Alak Hul was now low in health, he messed with the wrong Guardians. They all focused their light so much that the Darkblade was getting hit extremely hard. Their Black Spindle made the last few shots worth it.

Alak Hul: NOOOOO!

Alak Hul couldn't take it. With the last shots he exploded with a big flaming fire. But they didn't see him pulled out the worm he had, but officially the king has fallen down. When the flames cleared there was just the worm dead in the ground.

Smokey: The King's worm? It has the power of Akka. Incredible.

Josh: Is it over?

Smokey: The reign is over but I know he is hiding.

The pups weren't having it easy. Krailok was on a rampage. He was charging towards in full berserk mode. Chase was using his super speed to keep him from going behind anyone. Misty has tried to freeze him but it was as useless as anything. Rocky couldn't use his nature powers with him going berserk, Rocky need it concentration to make something. Zuma was trying to capture him in a water bubble but he always was out of range. Rubble has less trouble using his powers but the fact that he is not a light warrior, his attacks didn't affect Krailok. Lu was already worn out since he was the most powerful at the moment but his powers being limited made his task harder. The Guardians grabbed some mote of lights and they threw them to each pup. This motes carried a chart of the Traveler's light. This could be good enough to match Krailok, but the fact that they are charts makes the effect temporary. So they are forced to defeat Krailok as fast as they could. The Motes of Lights gave them some skinny but highly effective armor that could provide protection. This armor was just a white glowing formation that resembles their Air Patrol suits but designed for fighting and protection. Instead of having helmets, they all had really long flowing headband and a white mask on their mouths. Chase felt his electric powers raise incredibly. He shot an electric ray to Krailok and it successfully stunt and damaged Krailok. Zuma was now strong enough to create a powerful stream that sent Krailok flying until he crashed in the wall. Krailok stood up but he was then tangled up in some strong roots. Rocky made some wooden debris and shot them to Krailok. Krailok still had enough movement to move aside dodging the debris. He snapped the roots with his teeth and was making a run for it but then noticed he was not moving, Misty was now freezing him. He tried to move out but was too stuck. Rubble then was looking at him, he breathes hard and came charging towards Krailok. Krailok managed to set one of his paws free but Rubble already trampled him. Krailok was being pushed back by the charging Rubble, Rubble's super strength managed to break some rocks he created to smash Krailok against them. He then hit the wall so hard, that if Krailok wasn't a strong Hive he could have been flattened by Rubble's massive body. But instead it left him stuck on the wall. Then Lu created ashes with his dragon abilities. This ashes burned Krailok that he roared in pain. Misty freeze him against the wall. Krailok was held captured but then particles of the ashes got in his nose. And then he started to smell it trying to know what is inside his nose. The particles went too inside causing some bad news.

Krailok: (Monstrous deep voice.) AAA…AAA…AAA…AAA…AAA…AAA…AAAAA….CHOOOOOOOOO! (Monstrous Giant Sneeze.)

The ground shook so much that it made the Guardians to stay put forcefully.

Misty: Oh dear.

Krailok: AAA…AAA…AAA...AAA…AAA…AAA…AAA…AAA…AAAAAAAA…CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chase: Damn, even his sneeze is very powerful.

Krailok: AAA…AAA…AAA…AAA…(Growls enraged while shaking violently breaking free.) (Roars with pure rage.)

Krailok was now free, he was enraged by what was happening and charged towards Rubble. Rubble stood put waiting to clash him but Krailok's rage was so great that he overpowered Rubble's strength throwing him back 50 feet. Rubble was out of the fight. He then charged at Zuma, Zuma created a water bubble capturing Krailok but his rage overpowered the bubble and he did the same he did to Rubble but Zuma was sent crashing into a wall making a big hole while Zuma was unconscious. Rock tried to captured him but Krailok was so fast that he grabbed Rocky forcefully by the neck nearly breaking it. He threw Rocky away like a ragdoll and Rocky hit his head hard knocking him out. Misty knew she couldn't overpower him so she made an ice dome. Krailok managed to break it and he stepped on her chest hard enough to leave her out of breath and breaking ribs. That only left Lu and Chase. But Unlike them these two loved Marshall so much that their constant care for him made them strong enough to match Krailok. However Krailok's anger was big enough to charge blindly to them. They couldn't move out fast enough. Krailok used his dark powers to kill them, after being in position he used his poisonous claws to scratch them. They dodged but it was a trick so Krailok bit so hard on Chase's head that it broke the skull and made him bleed madly. It was fatal enough to even kill him. Chase fell dead in the ground and then Marshall went to Lu and he ended breaking the neck completely until he killed Lu in the process cutting out his oxygen completely. Luna saw Lu dying ad same to Skye with Chase.

Luna: LUUUUUUUUUU!

Her scream filled with horror, pain and sadness. It made both Skye and Luna to break down into tears. Krailok started to lick his victory blood from his mouth. He laughed in a wicked but dark way that sent the chills to the conscious girls. Misty was still conscious but extremely weak. Skye was so sad and angered that she was going to jump in but then something happened.

Josh: Incredible.

Andrew: Figures.

Smokey: Yep they aren't giving in that easily.

Chase and Lu slowly they started to stand back up, this made Krailok to stop laughing and look in shock of what he was seeing. Chase looked up towards Krailok, Lu did the same but his long hair covered his eyes, until he looked up. Their eyes were filled with determination. To the girls surprise this was scary yet amazing.

Smokey: Will power. Can you feel it? The Traveler saw the desire in their hearts to save Marshall so he is giving them enough light to fight back and finish the job.

They were baring their teeth, looking at Krailok was angering them.

Chase & Lu: You pathetic little creature. Do you actually think we will let you win that easily? Then you are a big fool thinking that. You are nothing in this world. You have NO POWER over the light! All you are is a little pet of the darkness. You aren't even a full Hive. Just because you have three eyes and speak like one doesn't mean you are a fully transformed Hive. You are as a weak as the rest of them! Powerless and stupid!

Krailok: (Roars)

Chase & Lu: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

A great power made Krailok to shut his mouth.

Chase & Lu: You have something we want. You took something away from us.

Krailok charged at them angered.

Chase & Lu: You are mocking his very existence. YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME! AND WE WILL HAVE HIM BACK!

Lu made some crystals to appear below and captured Krailok by his legs.

Chase & Lu: GIVE US BACK…

Chase charged with his paws filled with electricity.

Chase & Lu: MARSHALL!

Chase dug his paw into Krailok's heart and pulled back extracting the worm. Krailok screamed in pain and roared all over the place while green his green eyes lighted up brightly and he started to bleed black liquid out. He then crushed it with his paws making it blow up in his paws. Krailok then erupted in a green light as he was quickly replaced by Marshall and the monster was turned to ashes. When the light dissipated Marshall fell to the ground unconscious back to his normal self. Then Chase and Lu were fully healed with that much light. They walked to heal their unconscious friends with the help of the Guardians. After healing them Chase healed up Marshall and then just then that light they had was gone. The effect of the Mote of Light was off Marshall was still unconscious but safely back to normal. Just then Darkness took over all of the place.

Smokey: Everyone hide.

The pups did what he said and then the Guardians took out their Touch of Malice.

Smokey: He is on his last life careful.

A lot of Thrails appeared running to them, it was pitch black in here. They started to kill the incoming Thrails until then Alak Hul Teleported in front of them. The Darkblade was in his original form again but was extremely angry.

Alak Hul: Guardians!

He charged blindly to them running after them. The Guardians were running but shooting him as he was now weak. His anger was so big that he didn't care about it. He trashed around the place with his blade. His rage was uncomprehensive, his helmet didn't fell off like it would normally happen but his speed at running was still great for someone big. The Guardians shot him nonstop while they rested sometimes. He was tethered but still he charged and kept smashing his blade, Alak Hul screamed so much in anger that he went fully berserk. The pups were terrified at not being able to see but only hear his anger. He was weak but kept charging. But to his bad luck Smokey shot a Nova Bomb that killed him instantly with the little life he had. He yelled as he fell down to the ground dead at last. The ground shook as his massive body hit the ground. Then the darkness dissipated and the pupa and Guardians were now seeing Smokey on top of Alak Hul's corpse. Luna then kept staring at the thing in front of her. Her vision became clear and just like she predicted. The dog standing in the corpse of the Knight of the Darkness. It was Smokey the prophetic hero who would save them all. He dealt the blow that killed the monster. Misty was staring at Smokey standing tall on Alak Hul, she felt her heart going fast. She felt that seeing him like this was so brave and heroic. She felt her cheeks burning. The whole kingdom changed back to its original look. The castle was a castle again and beautiful. Still the corpse was there. The sun came bright again to the kingdom.

Smokey: Today Guardians and pups, we have defeated the darkness and protected the world from a reign that would bring fear and death. We prevented that and for our effort we should celebrate and welcome back the light that we all strive for.

His speech was made heard thanks to Sylvia and the kingdom heard it and cheered. Today was a victory for everyone and a celebration was going to happen.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys last chapter it all closes here. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Smokey: The sun is a daily reminder**

 **That we too can rise again**

 **From the darkness, that**

 **We too can shine**

 **Our own light.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Honor for all.**

After the defeat of the Darkblade, Sylvia made preparations for a party celebrating the defeat of the Darkness. Lu and Luna confessed their love and they became a couple. Skye and Chase did the same after. Zuma and Rocky were hanging out with the Guardians as they were drinking except for Axel-1 who was an Exo. Misty was shyly close with Smokey. Rubble was spending time with people of the kingdom around his age. Meanwhile Everest was with the still unconscious Marshall on a room. She was the least having fun. She was looking at the others, how they were hanging out having a good time, they could have been out there having fun, but instead she was here watching over her boyfriend when she and Marshall could have been having fun if only he had listened to Smokey. She didn't want to put the blame on him but it was kind of his fault that he almost died. But one thing all the pups did learn in this Raid was that they terribly misjudged Smokey and underestimated him way too much. Especially Misty, she was so confident that Smokey was a nobody, that she felt more shame after witnessing how he overcame the darkness. Something she was really sure was that seeing him made her feel so different, she still remembers how he looks without his gear. And that body of his, his muscular shape and hair on his head, he was super-hot in her eyes at this moment. But to be honest she didn't know if he would love her back, especially after the way she judged him all the time. But she was crazy about him, all she hoped was to confess her love before she loses her chance. After he party was done Sylvia thanked the Guardians and the pups for saving the world from the Darkness. Marshall eventually woke up after the party. During their walk back to Adventure Bay he wasn't making contact to anyone. He may have not been himself after he was turned into a Hive but he still had those memories of the monster's sight that was nearing to kill his friends. He was conscious enough to see what this monster was doing. And he felt that it was all his fault, if he had listened to Smokey in the first place, he wouldn't have become that monster that almost killed his friends. Everest saw how sad was Marshall and felt so much pity for him.

Everest: Cheer up Marshall. We made it alive.

Marshall didn't respond back but he knew what he need to do once they arrive in Adventure Bay. They exited the kingdom and returned to Adventure Bay. When they walked around the city. Everyone was staring at the Guardians and pups in awe. They cheered for Marshall at first but noticed he was sad and they stopped cheering.

Chase: Everyone listen up! Marshall wasn't able to stop the Darkness! In fact it was impossible to fight against it. Truth is we all almost died. But we made it out alive because, the ones that saved us and the whole world maybe even the whole Solar System where the Guardians in here.

Chase pointed to them and everyone looked at them. Chase explained all the events at the Raid even at the part were Marshall was turned into a minion of the Darkness, but the Guardians helped them to the end. That they did the work while the Paw Patrol only followed them until they could be free. Chase was almost crying feeling like he didn't do a thing. Smokey stepped up and started to speak.

Smokey: Well actually we may have done all the work but you didn't just followed us around. You guys actually did saved someone. Marshall. Your determination has made the Traveler to give you that level of light to kill the worm inside Marshall and saving his life. We may have killed Alak Hul and his Champions but you guys saved your friend from a horrible transformation. You did something else rather than just follow the Guardians. You fought for your friend and if that doesn't make you a hero then I don't know what is.

Chase and the pups smiled at knowing how much Smokey acknowledge them for their effort.

Axel-1: Here, for your bravery, you guys will be honorary Guardians.

He threw a medal to Chase. It was the Tricorn.

Josh: If you ever want to join us, give us a call. Same goes to you Marshall.

Marshall was surprised at their statement.

Smokey: Guys I have a surprise for you. Follow me to the Lookout.

The pups were confused at what he meant. As they walked out the people cheered for all of them. They walked for some time and they were passing the bridge.

Rocky: I don't get it? Why did you mentioned the Lookout? You know it was destroyed.

Smokey: Is it? Huh? It does not look destroyed to me.

The pups looked at the hill and saw the Lookout standing once again in the same place.

Pups: Whoa!

Chase: But…but…but…but…how?

Smokey: Well long story short. During the Raid, I called my super rich cousin Cassie and told her if she can do me one small favor. I told her to rebuild your Lookout back and quick. She of course agreed since she loves to help me and because she felt bad for you to lose your only home. So she hired a big crew of construction workers that can work fast and they finished to build it. So yeah. You're welcome.

The pups all ran towards the Lookout excited.

Axel-1: Well dude we have to get back to the Tower. We will wait for you there.

Smokey: Yeah, thanks for your help guys.

Josh: Anytime bro.

The five Guardians called their ships and they waved to Smokey. They teleported inside the ships and they ascended to orbit with high speed. Smokey smiled behind his helmet. He deactivated his gear and was turn back to his dog self. He looked up in the sky and saw in the far distance an orb in the sky. He smiled at the figure of the Traveler high up. The Traveler has chosen new Guardians. Then the Traveler disappeared leaving a hint of light around Adventure Bay.

Smokey: The Traveler has chosen the Paw Patrol to be Guardians. Its will be done.

Ghost: Well at least you will have new partners and best of all you can show them how to be Guardians.

Smokey: Maybe I was wrong, maybe I can find a friend in them. All of them. They have proven themselves worthy to carry the light of the Traveler. Lord Shaxx has to train them and it will be tough but, they can pull it off. I believe in them.

Smokey walked towards the Lookout as his Ghost was hovering beside him. He entered the Lookout and was met by the happy pups on top of Ryder.

Ghost: Well at least they are happy.

They all looked at them and Ryder was the first one to walk towards Smokey.

Ryder: Smokey, I think we owe you and your team a lot. We all feel kind of bad for treating you differently.

Smokey: Well my team is back home but I stayed here. I'm just keeping contact with the Tower at the time being.

Misty: Hey Smokey.

Smokey: Yeah.

Misty: Well…um…first off I just want to apologize for how I acted around you and all. It was wrong of me to judge you so often.

Smokey: That's all right.

Misty: Second is that…well…I…like you.

Smokey: Like me? You mean as in love me? You are in love with me?

Misty: Well…yeah.

Smokey: So you want me to be your boyfriend. Is that is?

Misty: Umm…kind off.

She suddenly felt Smokey kissing her. She blushed and closed her eyes and was keeping their kiss passionately. They broke off.

Smokey: What do you know? First we didn't like each other and now we are together. Life is a mystery.

Misty: It is.

Pups: Awwww.

Smokey: Don't ruin the moment.

Pups: Sorry. Our bad.

Ghost: I guess they got the message. She is nice.

The Ghost got a bit close to Misty's face. She put her paw and pushed the little A.I away gently.

Misty: I would appreciate if a floating thing wasn't close to my face.

Ghost: Sorry.

Smokey: Hey where is Marshall?

Ryder: He is outside.

Smokey: I'll go talk to him.

Smokey walked outside finding Marshall sitting under a tree. Smokey didn't noticed his Ghost followed him but he never minded that his Ghost was around him.

Smokey: Hey big guy. Why the long face?

Marshall didn't respond at his question.

Smokey: Oh come on, is not that bad. Be glad that we made it. We stopped Alak Hul and you got your home, your friends, is not a bad day. In fact we should be happy that we are here today.

Marshall still didn't respond.

Ghost: I think he is broken.

Smokey: Hey whenever you return to earth get inside cause they are asking about you.

Smokey started to walk away and then he responded.

Marshall: What's the point to be around, if you know you are no longer a powerful being? I couldn't stop a silly minion and I almost killed my friends just because I was too arrogant to admit that there are more powerful being than me. I'm just useless. I failed Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol. I was controlled by the Darkness and now here I am seeing you and your team overcoming this Darkblade guy. I was stupid to think I could have made it. All it took was for those Wizards to turn me into one of them to open my eyes towards reality.

Smokey: Well, what you did was stupid and something only an idiot would do. But you are not a failure Marshall. You may did it to prove yourself to be the most powerful and to keep the place as the hero. But deep down I could feel that you also did it to try and save everyone. Admitting you are wrong is your first step to become closer to be acknowledge by the Traveler. But you need to learn more before the Traveler even considers you a Guardian material type.

Marshall: Not even the Traveler considers me. I'm powerless that's why.

Smokey: No. Is not that. Is because theirs is much to be Guardian than just saving lives. You see Guardians have a close relation to wolves. Being a Guardian is also to trust your teammates, to be there for your team and to fight like a team. A lone wolf is an easy target and is easy to kill but a wolf pack is together and together they can accomplish anything. The Traveler wants you to acknowledge what it means to be a Guardian and to know that teamwork is important. You can't win a big fight by yourself. Your friends believed in us and they worked together alongside us, that's why the Traveler deemed them worthy to carry its light and to be Guardians. They soon will find out about it. It doesn't mean you are useless, you just need to learn to trust your allies. Also letting me be your friend is a good step for you to know that you aren't alone. I know what is like to feel alone and useless. I felt that before I became a Guardian.

Marshall hugged Smokey and cried, saying how sorry he was and for not trusting him before. Smokey forgave him.

Smokey: Marshall you can be a Guardian too but you need to learn first.

Marshall: Okay.

Smokey and Marshall walked back inside. They spent the day as friends happily. Smokey had a new home thanks to her cousin and he lived happily with Misty. The Paw Patrol was being trained to be Guardians along with Marshall who learnt what it was to be a Guardian.

Lord Shaxx: What is a Guardian? A Guardian is not a person that watch over someone. Is not a person that protects a door or a cell. A Guardian is a warrior forged in light. A warrior that fights for his city and for the Solar System against the Darkness. A Guardian is a warrior that fights for the light. The Darkness is the only thing that can stand in a Guardian's way. The light is all we have left of hope. Humans and animals in equal strife for that light. But remember this, the Darkness never rests. It will rise again and it will try to take over. The fight is never over. That's where the Guardian comes and rises. A Guardian is a champion of the light and they will always be there to fight back.

 **The End.**


End file.
